Learning the fly again
by hazelbite1248
Summary: The third and final story of the 'There's a purpose to falling' trilogy. As Sari and the Autobots learn more about Maria, there is talk of a new weapon that some unexpected people wanting desperately. Will the Decepticons use this weapon and bring Detroit to it's knees? Or will it come to Maria making the hardest choice she has ever had to make that will have the worst outcomes?
1. Chapter 1: Transwarped Pt-1

Learning to fly again

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: And hello beloved readers, we are officially back in business.**

**Maria: It has been such a long time X| Let's give them this story's summary.**

_**The third story of the "The purpose of falling" trilogy, takes place after, "After the jump". Maria can't let go of what Sophie's did for them during their last fight with the Decepticons. She's been hurting ever since but won't let the others know just how much. As Sari and the Autobots find out what this pain is doing to her and how much Maria is risking to be with them, there is talk about a new weapon that Starscream and even Megatron wanting desperately. Will these two Decepticons use this weapon to get what they each deeply desire, and bring Detroit to it's knees? Or will it come to Maria making the hardest choice she has ever had to make that will leave the Autobots to a shocking conclusion they never wanted to live with? Prowl x OC x Starscream / Blitzwing x OC / Megatron x OC**_

**hazelbite1248: Well your just impatient Maria. If any of the readers don't know who this woman is, she is my OC. Which is a way of saying that I own her.**

**Maria: *frowning* You don't own ****_all _****of me.**

**hazelbite1248: Oh, excuse me? I think you'll find it hard to say anything against my wishes.**

**Maria: P-LEASE! That is so untrue. Do you really think that you-**

***Hazel starts typing on laptop***

**Maria: *singing* LIKE WAFFLES?! YES I LIKE WAFFLES! DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES...**

***Hazel snickers while typing again on laptop***

***Maria is currently in a pink tutu***

**Maria: *waltzing with herself* DO YOU LIKE FRENCH TOAST?! YES I LIKE FRENCH TOAST!**

***Hazel takes a picture with her phone***

**Maria: *floor slide with jazz hands* DOO DOOO DOO DOO CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTHFULL!**

**hazelbite1248: *laughter* You see, you cannot defy me.**

**Maria: X[ That never happened. **

***Hazel smiles***

**Maria: Do you know what a tyrant is?**

**hazelbite1248: *smirks* Do they like waffles?**

**Maria: DX OH MY GOD!**

**hazelbite1248: Well let's get the chapter started. In the first bit, it has it started just like it does in the series. Just to keep it moderately stable so the readers know what else is happening out of Earth.**

**Maria: And here comes the final story to the 'There's a purpose to falling' series XD**

* * *

Chapter 1: Traswarped Pt-1

Far from Earth, in a certain area in open space, there was a battle going on between the Decepticons and the Autobots. Some may know these Decepticons as Stryka, Cyclonus, Spitter, Oil Slick and Blackout. Against these Cybertronains were the Autobots with Rodimus Prime, Ironhide, Brawn, Red Alert and Hotshot.

In front of the Autobot guarded space bridge, Cyclonus throws Ironhide, Brawn and Hotshot. Ironhide soon recovers when he sees Strika and Oil Slick, Ironhide takes the ongoing blows from Strika approaching by turning his entire mechanical body from his existing orange colour to a silver casing blocking the blasts for Brawn and Hotshot.

Brawn starts to intervene into the battle when he throws a large boulder from the ground that is five times the size of himself, throwing it to Strika and Oil Slick. Only temporarily sidetracked, Strika and Oil Slick press on to the three Autobots.

When Hotshot realises that Strika's blasts are coming towards him now, he uses flamethrowers that are from his forearms, and blasts the purple shots away. When the smoke clears, his eyes widen when he missed one blast and he is sent flying and landed with a crack. When he tries to get up, his right leg was broken beyond repair.

"I'm hit! Medic!" he gasps and in seconds, the team's field medic, Red Alert was at his side. She examines the bashed leg and narrows her electric blue optics.

"The damage is too severe. I'm going to have to amputate." She says coldly with her left hand turned into a scalpel. Hotshot tries to protest with his widened optics overflowing in panic and shock in the hopes he can keep his leg.

"Don't worry. Cybertron's service will offer a replacement leg in six to eight solarcycles." She didn't say anything more when something grabbed for Red Alert dragging her away from Hotshot by Spitter's frog mode that swallowed her whole. His red eyes glowed when spitting Red Alert to Ironhide and Brawn which causes an explosion.

Overlooking the whole thing, Rodimus Prime saw Red Alert, Brawn and Ironhide being cornered by Strika and Oil Slick. He contacts the Elite Guards for assistance for this sector under attack, but soon hits the floor, dodging from Cyclonus's blasts to hit him.

Now joining his Autobot allies on the ground, Rodimus orders all of them to fall back and protect the space bridge from the Decepticons. He fires his arrows to push Strika away from Brawn and Ironhide so they can make a break for it. On their way to the space bride, Oil Slick cuts right in front of them trailing oil behind him, making Ironhide and Brawn swerve out of control. In their panic, they did not notice Cyclonus transform to his robot mode to throw them off which makes the two Autobots go flying.

Behind Rodimus, Spitter goes to attack him but the Autobot is one step ahead and gains the upper hand in the battle. Rodimus stays put looking at his victory, he looks to the starry sky and sees Knockout come crashing down in front of him, giving a huge explosion in his impact. The purple ripple of the blast causes the space bridge to shutdown.

"Blackout you fool! We need the space bridge operational!" Strika turns into her robot form and yells at her fellow Decepticons. Knockout sheepishly apologies and with a stomp of his foot, the same ripple waves to the space bridge and turns it back on.

"Cyclonus, Oil Slick, help Spitter secure the perimeter." Strika orders said cons while Rodimus gets himself up and goes into a fighting stance with his Cybertronain bow and arrows.

"You'll have to get pass me first, Decepti-creep!" He barks at them but out of the crowd of Decepticons, Oil Slick approaches Rodimus.

"You say that like it's a difficult thing, Autobot." Oil Slick calmly replies as he tosses a vile of green liquid in Rodimus's path and on impact to the ground the fumes that are around him, turn his body to a brownish color, creeping all over his metallic body.

"Cosmic... rust..." He manages to choke out before he falls to the ground, the brown space rust all over him. Strika then takes a great leap and goes to the space bridge communication link to contact Shockwave from Cybertron. She gets a connection and informs Shockwave that the space bridge they have attacked is under their control. She also requests that they transwarp to Cybertron.

"We are given strict orders from Megatron, no one is to make a move until he and his team arrive." Shockwave snaps harshly at Strika to keep the soldiers in line. For the plan to be successful, no Decepticon is to make it through the space bridge until the time was right. None.

"But he was supposed to be there megacycles ago!" Strika shouts in her aggravation to Shockwave before the transmission is disconnected.

In another part in space:

"Starscream, you incompetent malfunction! Your failure has reached astronomical proportions!" Megatron shouted as Starscream's head was biting through the stasis cuffs that deemed Megatron immobile. Megatron just about had enough of this humiliating wait.

Starscream didn't have it better, he reached his limit also and if it weren't for the circumstances, he would not even stoop to biting off a stasis cuff free. He spat out a mouthful of the cuffs metal to yell at the Decepticon in front of him.

"Maybe I'd have better luck removing these stasis cuffs if you had bothered to reattach my head to my body! And maybe we wouldn't be floating helplessly if you hadn't OVERLOADED A SPACE BRIDGE!" Starscream shouts but he wasn't through yet.

" Are you sensing a pattern here?! This is ALL. YOUR. FAULT!" In his rant, the Allspark fragment in his helm started to glow the angrier he got. In his last words, his entire mouth turned into a ray and dissolved the cuffs while making Starscream's head skid a ways away from a free Megatron.

"Whoa. Where did that come from?" Starscream almost stammered in his stunned expression but was washed away when he heard Megatron praise how he was free at last with if he had his body, make his metal stomach turn.

Just then, behind them something appeared in thin air if there was any. It was Omega Supreme towering over Megatron and Starscream. Starscream tried to talk reason by throwing Megatron under the bus telling Omega that it was Megatron he wanted. Megatron quickly hushed the seeker's head saying that Omega was unresponsive for the time being.

"This could be useful. Very useful." Megatron in his processor thought of a million ways he could use Omega Supreme for his revenge on the Autobots as he tried to find a way inside the colossal weapon of a robot.

Sophie's POV:

White. For a while, that's all I could see.

Then everything I knew about was playing through my eyes. My old life, my current, the one I had. It was all playing through my mind. I remember Maria telling me it was a human term that was rumoured that when a human dies they see their life flash before their eyes. But after all that, it turned into white.

When I was Cybertronain, my name was Angel. Raised around what was right and what was wrong from post Cybertronian wars that my creators fought in. In their optics, the Autobots were good, and _all_ Decepticons were bad. That didn't matter, I was so focused in my studies that it didn't cross my processor at the time that I was making them proud by not being something to worry about. They told me I was perfect, everyone told me I was the perfect worker.

Unsettling as it was, lifecycles went on. So when I was tasked to sent one small shipping vessel for the Autobot cause, I couldn't say no. I was loyal, I was very loyal.

But when a certain Decepticon named Nightshade breached the ship. I could have fought the femme except a bright flash blinded me, then I was in the presence of what I thought was Primus. He told me I was meant to be an oracle and so was the Decepticon beside me, I was a major pushover when Autobot superiors came my way. I couldn't say no.

We both landed on a very small planet named Earth, I though it was unimpressive at first but the place might grow on me if I give it the chance. When we met Maria, Nightshade and I were gifted human vessels to hide ourselves into the population Decepticon is known now as Fai, and I was known to others as Sophie.

Then a force pushed me far back from where was standing, causing me to snap from my window of the past.

I flew past a couple of doors that were open and slammed to a wall. Everything around me was moving, shifting while I was slouched on the floor. I realised that we were going through transwarp. I had a moment of concern, this wasn't my first time that I have transwarped. But it was the first time in my human body. Would it be okay?

Will it not take effect?

Will my body be okay?

Am I going to live through it?

Have I lived through it?

...Am I even alive?

Of course I will live through this. I am being simply absurd, the Allspark is the only thing that can kill Fai, Maria and I.

Fai and Maria... they will forgive me one day.

Next thing I knew I realised that I was waking up, I must have not even noticed that I was knocked out. I tried to move around but my right leg wasn't moving at all, I put more force to move it but then was greeted with a searing pain through my leg. Why did it hurt so much? I opened my eyes to see some of the cargo that was previously on Omega had my leg nailed under it.

Then it hit me, Ratchet had given Omega some of the Allspark fragments on board to help revive him. That's why I was in great pain, being close to the Allspark shards is causing me to have human traits of anatomy.

But my blood ran colder through my veins as my thoughts slid down to the biggest concern that was unnoticeable until now.

I was in the middle of nowhere. Unable to move. Alone. And having the potential threat to die here.

Earth, in Detroit's city streets:

"Okay. I'm waiting." Sari stated with Issac while the both of them were in Optimus Prime, on their way to the base. Sari had calmed down greatly since when she was in the caves.

She found out that she was a techno-organic. And her so-called father had been lying to her the whole time.

Issac was in the process of finding a way to explain the truth to Sari, who was sitting as far away as she could from Sumdac, her arms crossed closely to her chest giving off the obvious impression she was majorly, and royally ticked off.

"Still. Waiting." Sari's voice was raised a little to prove she wanted answers. And now.

"It's very complicated." Issac managed to say but soon wish he chose better words.

" _'Hey Sari, guess what. You're a robot.'_ HOW COMPLICATED IS THAT?! Do you know why there is no record of your birth? You weren't born. YOU WERE BUILT!" Sari yelled exaggerating her mood and turned her back towards the professor, facing the window. Sumdac felt the guilt stab his heart, he didn't want this to turn out so badly. Especially this way.

So he decided he had nothing to lose now and told her the truth. About in his lab some years ago, he found a pod of a metal liquid body inside. But when he touched it, a shock went through his body and then she was just there.

Sari didn't believe that for a second. Neither did Prime who joined in on the debate despite his lack of information on the matter.

As for Maria, she hadn't spoken since the time in the cave. Prowl didn't want to say anything to make it worse or to make her talk, so he gave her a ride with the silence causing a large barrier.

"I hope Sari is going to be okay. " Bee squeaks to Bulkhead and Prowl. All of them didn't see it coming that Sari, who was their closest organic friend and the first one they have met was a robot. Some of them were still getting over the shock of the news. All except Fai for some strange reason.

"Hey Fai. Out of the curiosity, humour me for a moment. You didn't seem so surprised about Sari being a robot. Got anything to say about that?" Maria threw the conversation at Fai who was riding with Bumblebee. Fai didn't say anything and this got Maria slightly angry. Maria then took a look in Fai's mind and found her answer.

"You knew about it?!" Maria raised her voice through her comm-link to Fai.

"How long?" Maria was serious and the tone was consistent with her feelings.

"I thought you all knew about Sari so I didn't say anything."

"I said how long have you known Fai?!"

"Since the day I read Sari's palm." Fai confessed and heard Maria heavy sigh of her anger that didn't go away.

"So coming towards a full year, you kept that little piece of information from us, cause maybe that would have been great information for all of us to know Fai!" Maria temper was starting to rise.

"Maria I-"

"So what other secrets are you now keeping from me Fai?" Maria demanded.

"You really want to talk about who is keeping secrets from whom?" Fai quickly challenged Maria, but she stayed quiet knowing she got her point all too well. Maria didn't talk for the rest of the ride back.

Autobot base:

Sari, Issac and Prime were at Sumdac Towers getting everything sorted out for the business. Maria went straight to her room, leaving Fai and the rest of the Autobots in the main room.

"So what are you going to do?" Bulkhead turned his helm to Fai who kept her eyes on the floor.

"I'm going to try if I can contact Sophie, I have to do something." Fai was starting to walk until Ratchet stopped her.

"Don't you think that Maria would want to help too?"

"Not in the state she is in. She can't focus when she is this way." Fai explained and didn't go into detail about it so she went to an empty room in the plant, sat herself down and went into meditation. Her mind stretching to as far as it could go to see if she could get a hold of a connection with Sophie.

_'Please... anything... Sophie come back...'_ Fai pleaded in her mind, praying with all her heart that there was the small chance that Sophie would answer.

Couple of hours later:

Fai came out with a failed attempt to get a hold of Sophie. She made it to where the Autobots were all huddled in Ratchet's med room, they all looked at her thinking if she did touch base with Sophie. But her face said that she didn't and sad looks came across all of the bots faceplates now.

"Thanks for letting me stay here with you guys. Again, I just can't be near my fath-... with Sumdac." Sari said to everyone in the room. Ratchet was looking at her elbow that showed her circuitry.

"I don't know what I am, but I refuse to be anyone's lab rat." Sari stated to everyone.

"Has Maria came out yet?" Fai asked all of them.

"Only once. She went to see Sari and after, straight to her room." Prime told Fai and she nodded.

"But all she is doing is beating the slag out of a punching bag." Ratchet informed Fai still having his attention to Sari.

"We should get her out here. Prowl, could you.." Sari started.

"No. She will come out when she is ready. You guys need to understand that what Maria has been through, she is no stranger to pain and loss as you already might have known. But this was one of our own, Sophie, that's never happened before. She's not showing any feeling because she keeps it in all the time, it's just coming in a fraction at a time. She is hurting a lot more than she lets on." Fai said and the Autobots took it into consideration.

"But to the problem at hand, I think Sumdac is telling the truth. Do you think he would really risk lying to you again? He loves you too much Sari. I apologize for the harm that I have done to you all for keeping the truth." Fai tried to put some sense in that girl's head. She thought it wasn't necessary for Sari to keep this grudge against her own father.

Father's are fathers whether they are ones biologically or not.

"It, is possible that he could have found a liquid metal body in his lab." Prime brought back up the conversation that he had with Sari and Sumdac.

"Wait. Did you say _'liquid metal body'_ ?" Prowl jumped up and after he knew he heard right, he sped away as fast as he could, zooming past Bee and Bulkhead.

Prowl's POV:

I needed an excuse to leave, I needed to see Maria. What Fai said about her knowing pain and loss, I want to ask her myself.

Yes, I have had a fair share of knowing what it is like to lose someone. And I felt it was from my doing. But for the chance that Maria was having these feelings burn inside her, it makes me more worried by the nano-click.

She shouldn't have to be put through such torture, she didn't deserve to be put through _any_ pain.

I stopped in one of the hallways and I looked into Maria's room. She was training with a large bag hanging in front of her. She was hitting the bag with such force, then harder, then even harder. And in one shout, she punched the bag in one strike that the bag was sent half way across the room, spilling some sort of sand-like material. After she stared at the bag, she turned to find me looking over the scene.

"Helps with managing the stress you know?" Maria unwrapped the white fabric along her knuckles and discarded them away.

"Maria, you have barely said a word to anyone. You are here most of the times and that is the tenth punching bag you have hit through. Will you please tell me what is bothering you?" I began to plead but Maria muttered she was fine and made some excuse to why she was acing this way.

"I'm fine." She stated once more .

"Come get me when you want to tell me the truth." I finally said and left the room. So rarely would Maria let me have the last word of our arguments, another point that she wasn't herself. So I tucked myself to the corner undetected but still watching Maria, I need to get to the source of her sadness. Maria kept looking at the doorway, I could see that she felt guilty about something. Could it have something to do with what I said?

"Sophie, why did you have to go? Christ, you could have stayed." She was trembling on the spot but she slowly walked to a crowbar that was lying on the floor, picked it up while having it in her fingers.

She walked further to her mirror over top of her drawers of clothing and stopped with the weapon still in her hand. For seconds she stayed there. Until she began in the fraction of a nano-click bashing the drawers with her crowbar. Hitting it over and over again, while splinters were flying. She didn't stop until there was no smooth surface of the wood, it was all broken and beyond repair.

Then she got into position to hit the mirror that was the only thing that missed Maria's anger. I almost wished that she wouldn't, to hold her anger and reach out to someone if she was this angry. Reach out to me.

But it was too late, she let out a painful shriek and swung with remarkable strength and made her reflection rapture in uneven fraction. And with one more blow to the mirror, it shattered to pieces and all made their way to the floor. Maria then missed her footing and landed in the area of broken shards of her past reflection. Maria's breath hitched at her mistake and that's when I saw her blood around her hands. I knew that she wouldn't be injured by this...

But that didn't mean it didn't hurt me.

_'Maria'_ I managed to think due to the shock that I was experiencing at that moment.

When she was finished plucking the mirror pieces off her, she put her hands on her face with her dark hair covering the rest. She didn't move, she didn't breath by the looks of it. Maria slowly started to breath and she constricted herself in a ball. Maria was sitting on her legs while she stayed where she was. I could see the small heaving of her shoulders.

She was crying to herself.

I just had to go but because if I stayed any longer, then I would have walked right up to her and found some way to comfort her. Whether I wanted to or not, it was strange how sometimes I cannot control my actions 100% when I am with Maria. And seeing her like this, I couldn't bare to watch anymore. I left the sight of Maria and went to Sumdac Towers for information about the liquid metal bodies that I was really supposed to be.

But she still nagged in my processor for the entire time I was there.

In space:

Through the latch, Megatron clawed his way into Omega Supreme. When he made it into the control room, with a large smirk on his face. He got out his dual swords in preparation if someone was here. Until all the lights were on.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" Omega Supreme was shouting as mechanical arms held Megatron down. The arms took his weapons away and he growled under his breath while he was being scanned. Omega announced that he was the Decepticon leader Megatron.

_'Like as if I didn't know that already.'_ He thought but then decided not to say said statement out loud. He then saw a small branch of one of the arms point a ray right to his faceplate.

"Wait. I mean you no harm."

"All Decepticons mean harm. State your purpose." Omega lowered the ray away from the leader with a lot of hesitation and managed to hear what Megatron had to say. He even picked up Starscream's head and let him in.

"Wait, Sophie. What have you done with Sophie?!" Omega then demanded bringing back the ray in view.

"Sophie, she is here?" Megatron wanted to know if his audio receptors were hearing this correctly. What was an organic femme like her doing here? He then let the topic slide and convinced Omega to transwarp to Cybertron.

Somewhere in the ship, Sophie was fully awake and saw everything was moving around. Omega must have been awake and transforming.

"Hello? Omega Supreme, can you hear me? Please someone hear me." Sophie was on the brink of tears but they were interrupted when she was engulfed in transwarp energy.

Megatron when Omega was transwarping swore he heard a scream in the ship. It was very high-pitched, too high even for Starscream. But not very loud so it had to be in the ship somewhere and it sounded like the femme that was very afraid. Megatron wouldn't believe it if it wasn't coming from himself, but he felt a twinge of sadness and remorse for the person who screamed.

And a creeping suspicion of who it could be.

Earth, Sumdac Tower:

Issac grimly entered his private lab, looking at it for a moment reminded him of the times when Maria would come in, clean around all the clutter. Always with a smile on her face.

"If only things would go back to what they were before. When Megatron was just a head, Maria would help around when ever she could. A normal family together." from above, Prowl was overhearing everything he was saying.

He did agree with Maria having a simple life once again, she deserved that. No Decepticons, no oracles, if he had the courage to tell Maria his feelings, then it would be just him and her.

Prowl only caught bits and pieces of what the professor was saying, he was focusing on his information. And Maria even when he tried not to.

_'Back when we were still getting accustomed to the planet, Maria did look happier than she does now.'_ Prowl was upside down typing on the computer than Sumdac had left momentarily.

_'Oh Maria, what I wouldn't give to see your old smile again. What I wouldn't do to make you smile like you did before all this madness began. It feels like all the pain and harm that you endured, it has changed you. But you stood through the challenges, but what is going to happen if it is too much?'_ Prowl cloaked himself to hide from Sumdac still going on, talking to himself.

_'I will never let that happen. Maria, you are the most graceful, beautiful organic rose that this planet and Cybertron has witnessed, one day I will have the courage to tell you what I have felt about you. What I have always felt about you.'_ He quickly scanned the professor and found something rather important about Sari.

"Interesting." Prowl quietly studied what information he just discovered.

Autobot base:

Prime and Ratchet were trying to tell Sari to at least talk to her father when Maria came through the door.

"Hey, where's Prowl? " Maria asked to the bots and said he just left unexpected and hasn't shown up. Maria nodded her head and said she is going to go find him.

"Maria are you-" Ratchet was going to ask but she whipped her head around with a seriously annoyed expression. She knew what he was going to say and this made her snap.

"I'm okay! I swear the next bot who tells me that, I'm gunna start throwing punches!" She sighed and left the two Autobots and Sari.

"Told you it was a bad idea to ask her." Sari said to Ratchet as he narrowed his optics at Sari.

On the Detroit streets, Maria had been walking around for hours looking for Prowl. She had her head in the skies for one moment but picked out something moving, she squinted to take a better look and gasped when it was a Head Master Unit with Starscream's body. And it was coming right at her.

Prowl's POV:

Coming from Sumdac Towers I had the information I came for. I was on my way to inform the Autobots that Sari is a protoform. These protoforms are basically the building blocks of life in Cybertron, the professor must have accidentally placed some of his DNA to the protoform and had Sari as an end result.

When driving through the park, I realised a great number of humans were running away from the direction I was going. I continued my path and I figured out why, Henry Masterson got his hands on Starscreams body, but what was he carrying? I looked harder to find the identity of the thing and I gasped when Masterson was holding Maria hostage.

I went to full speed to get Maria out of there but her power caused a burst of grey energy forming around the hand that was holding her to let her go. She landed on her human stabilizing servos and turned to face Masterson. I could just see it in her silver eyes that she was going to make him pay for trying to take her. Before she got to attack, I however picked her up and ran at top speed away from the scene. Away from the city streets.

Maria didn't say anything surprisingly. I personally thought she would say something like she was able to defeat him. Or at least say any variety of organic curses. Only rather, Maria stayed in my arms while the city view turned to nature slowly until we were in the outskirts of Detroit. I decided it was safe here and I stopped where there was soft grass everywhere, trees were just behind me and I set Maria down to sit on the grass and my spark was pounding against my chestplate. She looked peaceful where she was.

"Thanks for helping me." Maria said to me.

"Why were you there in the first place?" I asked in honesty. Maria just shrugged her shoulders.

"After we talked, I went outside and thought a lot about everything. Then Masterson came with Screamer's body and one thing lead to another then here we are. What do the bad guys think it's okay to mess with me? I'm not that appealing."

"They probably see you as leverage." I just answered her simple question with a simple answer. Maria pulled some of her hair from her face to see me clearly.

"And what do you see me as?" I thought my spark was going to burst. There was a long silence that followed her question. Why couldn't I say anything? I tried to find my words but they didn't come.

What is wrong with me?

"I'm sorry, that was mean. I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that." She apologised and got herself standing.

"Between you and I, Masterson looks better with Screamer's body than Screamer himself." She told me and I was still nowhere near to say words. So I just nodded and together, we made our way back to the city. I got a communication saying Optimus, Sari and Professor Sumdac were at Sumdac Tower. Maria insisted that we go and I just figured out how clueless I was sometimes.

I just missed an opportunity to tell her my feelings for her. This was going to be harder than I thought.

Normal POV:

Prowl and Maria joined together with the three and told them what Prowl found out. Sari seemed to enjoy the fact that she was almost cousins with the Autobots. The conversation ended when Ratchet said that Bulkhead was severely injured in the caves and there was no Bumblebee.

Inside Omega Supreme:

When the blue light circling Omega was gone, they were in a different place than where they were before. Megatron and Starscream's head saw the ship power down and the two Decepticons were put to the floor. As Megatron quickly recovered, Starscream hit faceplate first to the floor.

Megatron then figured out that the Autobots is in sleep mode, Starscream insisted to Megatron that he busts us out of the prison he called it. The leader bashes the door to break but refuses to open.

"I can't break through without my weapons."

"You forget that one of us is a weapon." Starscream stated and his head turned into the ray earlier. The ray missed the door and Starscream was bashed against three walls before he finally fell back down.

"And a pitiful one at that." Megatron finished with gave him a glare from the head on the floor. Both of their audio receptors picked something up from the ship. It took a while before they could tell what it was. Megatron recognized it was the same thing that screams a while ago but that wasn't the noise that was heard.

"What in Spark is that?" Starscream grumbled as the door suddenly opened. Hesitating for a while, Megatron walked to the hallway and searched for the source of the voice. He was close enough to know that the organic was singing, he stopped and took the time to hear what the light, soft voice was singing about.

_There is a castle on a cloud,_  
_I like to go there in my sleep,_  
_Aren't any floors for me to sweep,_  
_Not in my castle on a cloud._

_There is a lady all in white,_  
_Holds me and sings a lullaby,_  
_She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,_  
_She says "Cosette, I love you very much."_

_I know a place where no one's lost,_  
_I know a place where no one cries,_  
_Crying at all is not allowed,_  
_Not in my castle on a cloud._

Sophie's leg stopped hurting for a couple of hours now, but the tears kept coming and going down her face. She was singing to herself for a while now, her mind opened all the doors inside the ship so she can try to get out faster without stopping. If she could get out.

Then a shadow fell over Sophie and covered her body but she couldn't see who it was because she had her back to it. She shivered in her laid position and sang 'Breathe no more' by Evanescence like there was no one there.

_Lyrics;_

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long._  
_That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side._  
_All the little pieces falling, shatter._  
_Shards of me,_  
_Too sharp to put back together._  
_Too small to matter,_  
_But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces._  
_If I try to touch her,_  
_And I bleed,_  
_I bleed,_  
_And I breathe,_  
_I breathe no more. _  
_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well._  
_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child._  
_Lie to me,_  
_Convince me that I've been sick forever._  
_And all of this,_  
_Will make sense when I get better._  
_But I know the difference,_  
_Between myself and my reflection._  
_I just can't help but to wonder,_  
_Which of us do you love._  
_So I bleed,_  
_I bleed,_  
_And I breathe,_  
_I breathe no..._  
_Bleed,_  
_I bleed,_  
_And I breathe,_  
_I breathe,_  
_I breathe-_  
_I breathe no more._

Normal POV:

Sophie left a slight sob after she sang her sad song. She managed to turn her body to face the eclipsing shadow, it was a dark silhouette that she could see. When the image came clear, Sophie saw the red and grey colours of the mech. But the optics he had was a deep glow of scarlet, and what Sophie saw, it was full of something. Something that she never thought a Decepticon like him would possess.

Megatron, with optics full of sympathy.

* * *

**Maria: O.O Okay, I didn't see that coming.**

**hazelbite1248: Yep, that's the new pairing. But I don't know if it will actually end up with them together, Sophie and Megatron that is. **

**Maria: No, I mean the song selection. I can understand Sophie singing the first song of pure innocence but the second one was rather dark for Sophie's taste.**

**hazelbite1248: I have my reasons.**

**Maria: *raise eyebrow* Like?**

**hazelbite1248: Granted that it isn't something Sophie would regularly sing. It actually sounds like something you would sing in all honesty. But this was something that Sophie was thinking in her final thoughts, she thinks she is going to die in the ship. So she would be singing something to show how she is feeling. Also with the fact that the song has piano playing and since Sophie is the main piano player compared to you and Fai, I thought it fit. Finally, it would be really interesting to picture Sophie singing this to herself. This chapter does show a certain side to her, with Starscream and Megatron there too.**

**Maria: Oh, and that. How do you expect Sophie to survive with the two biggest dudes in the Decepticons alone, WITH HER?! **

**hazelbite1248: *smirking* Well, that's what the next chapter is about. This chapter did show a lot of tension to others and I think it is a good start to this story.**

**Maria: *stroking chin* You may be right about that.**

**hazelbite1248: Okay, confession time. I really hope this story all together turns out okay. I've edited on my laptop for god knows how long before I posted it, so that means I know what happens... and I have to be really, REALLY patient with giving the chapters bit by bit. I did like how 'There's a purpose to falling' started and I will admit that 'After the jump' was rough and a little messy compared to the first story. **

**Maria: Your point?**

**hazelbite1248: *sighs and pats Maria's shoulder* I'm going to miss you.**

**Maria: *smiles* I'm not going anywhere.**

***Maria fixes her leather jacket***

**Maria: So readers, don't forget to review and comment on how you feel about the new pairing. I know there was a lack of Blitzwing and Fai but all in good time. We'll come back, bye XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Transwarped Pt-2

Learning to fly again

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: Well hello readers! Like Maria and I promised, another chapter is here.**

**Maria: We already have two FREAKING REVIEWS! XD That is awesome!**

**hazelbite1248: As for this chapter, this was one of my favourite chapters that I wrote. **

**Maria: *questionable look* What makes you say that?**

**hazelbite1248: Because in the series, this episode was the best with the level of information and impact it had made. With Sari transforming like that, oh wow, it was intense.**

**Maria: *grins* Sounds awesome.**

**hazelbite1248: It will go back and forth with Sophie/Megatron and Maria/Prowl however I inserted some Maria and Sari friendship moments in there too.**

**Maria: I can't wait XD Let's keep the reviews coming and here comes the second chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Transwarped Pt-2

In Omega Supreme, Megatron walked down the halls to the control room. With something in his servos. When he made it to the control room, Starscream's head raised his optics in curiosity.

"Where did you find that?" if the seeker could point at the small thing Megatron had carefully in his servo, he would.

Megatron stayed silent, he looked down to see her. Until now, he never knew before how light organics were. She had no weight on her it seemed like an organic birds feather, her long blond hair was soft to the touch. She had fallen asleep after he lifted the load trapping her, she let out a small scream of pain and for the strangest reason he found it to the brink of being unbearable. And now he was there, placing the girl down on the floor to rest properly.

"It was here the whole time?" Starscream broke the silence but Megatron didn't answer. He kept his optics to the girl seeing if she would wake from her stasis sleep.

"I believe her name is Sophie."

Earth, Autobot base:

Ratchet was healing Bulkhead from his encounter with Masterson. Sari and Maria came into the room.

"How are you holding up Bulkhead?" Maria's condition bettered through the days, but not completely. She was at least talking to people, and not hitting her furniture with crowbars.

Sari then told Ratchet about why he repaired things with the 'old fashioned way' when Sari can use her key to repair Bulkhead. When Ratchet tried to protest about responsibility of powers, new versus old stuff. Maria took a step back and watch the great debate unfold.

Maria did agree with Ratchet on the matter about knowing when to use certain powers. She had the history to back that up.

Bulkhead didn't help Ratchet's side when he told the doc-bot that he would prefer that Sari would use her key. Sari grinned and did so, Maria could see the hurt in Ratchet's optics over the irritation that he tried to cloak.

"It's just a phase, Sari will come to her senses and all of this will blow over in no time. You'll see, we will look back on this and boy will you ever laugh." Maria watched how Ratchet simply shrugged it off.

Prime and Prowl were in the room now and the Autobots were talking about Bumblebee's disappearance. Bulkhead didn't think that Bee would just take off. Bulkhead got a flash of brilliance and announced that Bee could be in space and a homing beacon could pull him back. Ratchet tried to see if he could fix it but was shoved away when Sari used her key to fix it first. Sari gave a prideful grin to the group and merely sighed.

"If anyone needs me I'll be in the corner, rusting away with the rest of the obsolete junk." He walked out of the room and Maria shook her head.

"Does he have to be so dramatic about it?" Maria waited for the medic to leave the room to say what she did.

Inside Omega Supreme ship:

As time went by, Megatron and Starscream were very surprised by how cool Sophie was around them. The only mishap that occurred was when she finally woke up and met Starscreams head.

Flashback:

_"So, you're the organic that follows the Autobots around. And Maria too." Starscream sneered trying to intimidate her despite his size. He didn't see any fear in her ice blue eyes. What was it with the oracles and almost not having any emotions?_

_"And you must be Starscream. Yes, Maria has told me enough about you." Sophie said to the head but her eyes widened when she saw the light blue sliver that was in the head._

_"The Allspark." She managed to breathe but then scampering away from the head to the closest wall. Megatron turned to see her and the amount of fear that was in her body. She was shaking, her optics were as wide as they could be with a small lining of the clear liquid they called tears. She even whimpered against the wall. Megatron by impulse swatted Starscream away so Sophie would be more at ease._

_"You fear the Allspark?" Megatron went down on one knee to the human._

_"More than you will ever know." Sophie was in a ball with her arms wrapped around her legs keeping her as small and compact as possible._

End of Flashback:

Back to reality, Megatron watched Sophie leaning on the window looking over the stars, he never has seen an organic so quiet and serene in his lifecycle. All the organics he came by were loud, ignorant and undeserving to live.

But not Sophie. Why not Sophie?

'There is more to this femme than meets the optic. She is hiding something, is it her fear? Information? Or could it be what she was capable of?' Megatron was deep in his thoughts about Sophie. She wasn't like any of the humans. Sophie was like a bright light, her innocence astounded Megatron and the way she sang when he found her. Forget Maria or that other femme, she was unique with her own beauty.

Megatron a couple of months ago on Earth in his Decepticon cave, he heard a rumour that a certain Decepticon arms dealer named Swindle had a very special blaster in his inventory.

In very broad terms, it could change an organic matter to a Cybertronian device.

Of course Swindle had to keep this a secret, Megatron heard that Black Arachnia was deeply interested with this blaster to be rid of her organic half. So because of that Swindle traveled a lot and not at the same places to escape from any unwanted bots and cons stealing the blaster.

But an idea surged throughout the Decepticon leader while he finished hotwireing Omega Supreme. Sophie then got off the window to see the scene.

"Do you honestly think you can just hotwire a giant Autobot and take control of-" Starscream didn't finish when the opening for the controls worked and the level below opened causing the head to fall in.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Megatron jumped in following the path in. Sophie looked over to see Starscream glaring at her.

"Why are you looking at me like I threw you in?" Sophie asked and saw the corner of Megatron's lip smirk. He turned on the outside lights of the ship and got severely annoyed when the ship was being uncooperative.

"Useless oversized Autobot. You will obey my command!" Megatron shouted in annoyance.

"Megatron, you might want to take a look at the vis-screen." Starscream brought everyone's attention to outside where the ship was surrounded by these transforming giant rock creatures.

"So what do you plan to do now Megatron?" Starscream mocked the leader which earned him a glare with two red optics.

"Watch me while I go out there." Sophie called out her entire body started to glow white, she flew through the window to the rock monsters. Sophie didn't care that because of the Allspark fragments near, her performance wouldn't be as good as it always was.

She felt obligated to help, if she was doomed to die trying. The two Decepticons looked with their wide open optics while Sophie attacked the rock creatures one by one but they overwhelmed her. With one burst she opened two angel wings of pure white energy that matched her body and with a large explosion of light, she drew a great number of them back.

Starscream wasn't near surprised as Megatron was seeing this. He couldn't imagine such a pure being having this kind of power in her. At least she wasn't defenceless, she could hold out of her own. But she was being overrun by the creatures, Megatron decided to take the moment into his own servos.

"Sophie, get inside this ship this instant. You will do as I say!" Megatron said through the comm-link that projected his message outside the ship. Sophie disobeyed and this got Megatron furious.

Until he saw Sophie get slammed to the window of the ship. A gasp just escaped his breath and a wash of concern flowed through him, but then replaced by an anger for her defiance. Just then Omega Supreme's voice boomed through the ship.

"Autobots in danger! Too many! Must transwarp to safety!" And with that, the entire ship was covered in a blue light and disappeared from that part of space. When they appeared out of transwarp, Megatron looked at a point of desperation to see if Sophie came in the transwarp process.

In all honesty, Megatron wouldn't know what to think if that happened. Even more concerning was why he even felt such things about her well-being.

"There she is." Starscream pointed with his helm out in front of the window. She was knocked unconscious and just floating on the spot.

"Scrap it." Megatron cursed as he made his way out of the control room and outside the ship.

Earth, Autobot base:

Bulkhead raced outside the base with the homing beacon in his servos. He said he had a reading of Bumblebee's energy signature when Prime, Prowl, Sari and Maria following. Maria personally didn't think this little adventure would turn into anything major so she said 'why not' and went with them. Bulkhead then reeled Bee in and when he did, a large rock creature emerged from thin air. The thing walked away nearly squashing Sari in the process. Prime scooped her up just in time and gave her a disapproving look.

"You might want to look up every now and then." He said as the creature got away and to the city streets. Bulkhead was about to hit the thing with his wreaking ball when Prime stopped him.

"Bulkhead wait! I'm picking up Bumblebee's energy signal inside that thing." Bulkhead was so distracted with that information he accidentally whacked himself with the wreaking ball. Sari wanted to come along with the fight but Prime said she needed to stay at the base with Maria.

"For all you know I can kick your skin plate... not that I would." She said as Prime put her down.

"That's the point Sari. We don't know what you can or can't do yet. Or how much punishment you can take." Prime wanted Sari to stay out of the battle as much as possible. He wouldn't ask her to stay unless it was for her own safety. He then put his attention to Maria who was standing beside Prowl.

"Maria, I need you to stay here and keep an optic on Sari."

"I can do that." Maria accepted what she was instructed to do and saw Sari look like she was going to yell at her.

"You're with Prime on this?!" Sari then moved the argument to Maria.

"Sari you don't want to barrel into a battle unprepared with guns blazing, you could get hurt. We can't afford to lose another person let alone you just because you feel left out in another brawl."

"That's completely unfair! It's just one battle!" Sari argued.

"Like you know what it's like in a battle Sari! Like you would know how much pain it would take to get through it." Maria counter attacked to Sari's statement and left her and everyone else quiet for the moment.

"But they are going to need my key if any of them gets hurt." Sari brought the disagreement to resurface.

"We don't need no stinking key!" Ratchet came into the group of Autobots and two humans with the EMP generator on his forearm.

"You haven't brought it back to battle since we fought with Lockdown." Prowl pointed at the device.

"Last time I checked, I'm this team's field medic. And I've been doing it this way for four million stellar-cycles! Any bot got a problem with that?!" Ratchet growled to see if anyone tried to test him.

"I- Nope. Not really." Prowl recovered keeping his verbal distance from setting the doc-bot off.

"Way to stick to your guns Prowl." Maria turned her head to face Prowl to ease the huge amount of tension for all of the Autobots in the group, but Sari was still steaming in her self anger. Prime then got everyone save Sari and Maria, Sari was pacing in her little fit.

"I can't believe it. First, they tell me I can't come because I'm just a kid. But now I can't come because I'm just a kid robot!?" She threw a ball of energy but then died just metres away from her.

"Sari, let's go inside. We'll wait for the bots to come back and we will iron out the rest." Maria nudged her to the plant but Sari threw her arm away.

"You're not my mom you know." Sari snapped at Maria who completely froze.

"You're right. A mother would have to have their family alive for that to be true, remember?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Sari tightly closed her eyes due to the guilt that just hit her. Sari felt pretty bad about using that topic to throw at Maria. She may have been angry, but Sari knew things like that were never okay to say against.

"Sari, just listen to me. You are like a daughter to me, I feel like you are my responsibility and I will never forgive myself if you were hurt under my watch. But you have to know when to help at the right time. I have been an oracle for almost 400-500 years, and there are powers that I hope I never have to use. It's not enough to have these abilities, it's when you use them that counts." Sari thought about what she said for a while and as Maria started to walk to the plant.

Sari knew what she had to do.

"I'm sorry Maria." Sari said and had her key near her chest. Bright blue lights surrounded Sari with gusts of wind.

Maria turned around and saw that Sari struck the key in her body. Maria ran and turned Sari to face her. Her eyes were glowing a light blue and he body changed right in front of Maria. She couldn't do anything because of the overwhelming power that the key was around Sari.

It was then that Maria really started to hate that key. The Allspark charged key.

Before Maria was thrown back from Sari, she looked up and saw a Cybertronian that was a little taller than Sari but the same colour of orange and yellow. Sari used her super speed to where the Autobots left to. Maria couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and she blacked out.

Omega Supreme ship:

Sophie woke up after the ship being transwarped in Megatron's arms. She moved a little and that caused his red optics to look down to her. Megatron then put her down to stand.

"Now that you are functioning, follow me." Megatron ordered and Sophie just shrugged and followed down the hall.

"I took the liberty of doing a little research about you. It seems that you were an Autobot before you became the White Oracle. Am I correct Angel?" Megatron expected her to be surprised by his information, but she stayed quiet. She didn't even let out a gasp in shock.

"Yes, I was. I was assigned to operate a shipping vessel but then was attacked by you and your team in _your_ ship if I recall correctly." Sophie quipped.

"Then while I was under attack one of your scouts, Nightshade went into the ship and we were both spared from the explosion that should have killed us both. You remember Nightshade right?" Sophie kept the information coming.

"Yes, the one that Blitzwing took interest in." Megatron answered. He may have been blind to find out back then Starscream planting a device to send him offline, but it didn't take a glitch head to notice about that matter in his own ship.

"Well, that's when Fai and I were sent to Earth to become Oracles. That's where we met Maria for the first time. And regrettably Anastasia too." Sophie said.

"Who?"

"Don't ask."

"One more thing, why do you not fear us? You came to be from all around their customs, and end up trapped with the leader of your enemy's faction. Yet you show no signs of being afraid and even helped us. Why is that?" Megatron then stopped to pick Sophie up to see her properly at optic level.

"I don't know. I know I should be afraid, but I just don't feel threatened, not here. I sound so crazy right now. Well, I'm only human." Sophie looked back at the ruby optics that seemed to make her look at them for another moment longer. She snapped out of it and made her way down.

Sophie watched as Megatron walked into the control room, try to hot-wire Omega Supreme again to get him working but proved to not work. After Starscream found it wise to make a snazzy remark, Megatron used Starscream's head as a ho-wire device since the Allspark piece was still embedded in him.

Sophie cracked a smile at Starscream's panic as electricity surged through him, but still managed to see Sophie's smirk and he growled as if she was enjoying his pain.

"You wipe that smirk off your faceplate you worthless femme! The second I get out of here and find a body, you will be the first organic skull I will split open." Sophie had shown a flicker of fear in front of the two before controlling herself. Megatron saw this, turned his head to Starscream and slammed his had in the controls out of spite.

"Apparently the Allspark fragment in your head has more than one use." Megatron smirked as the ship progressed to its destination. Sophie began to smile and she realised the strangest thing was happening to her.

_'Could I be falling for Megatron? Me of all others. How did this come to happen?'_ Sophie racked her brain for a possible answer. She did confess to herself that she could not deny that her heart had been drawn to him. She didn't see the menacing leader of the Decepticons every time she would see him face to face.

She saw his optics and would see through them to the spark she knew he had. Sophie then left momentarily down the halls and continued in an attempt to quiet her mind. She looked around if she was being followed, she was satisfied with the silence and she needed to verbalize her thoughts. But what only came out while she was leaning against a courner of the wall was her soft voice.

_Yet in his eyes, all the sadness in the world._  
_Those pleading eyes, that both threaten,_  
_And adore._

Detroit:

"So how are we going to stop that thing without hurting Bumblebee?" Bulkhead asked the bots he was with but Prowl though his comm-link heard Maria talking to him in a panic like none other.

When she finally woke up minutes prior, she didn't see Sari anywhere and she started to slightly panic.

"Maria, slow down. What is coming after us?" Prowl tried to calm Maria down from the other line.

"Prowl! Sari put the key in her when you guys left, she is heading your way! I tried to stop her but I was too late! Oh god, I was too late." Prowl didn't have to see her to know Maria was disappointed with herself. And above all, her tone made her sound like she was scared for Sari.

Just then, Ratchet spotted something in the distance leaving a trail of smoke and coming straight to them. When the thing stopped, it was the same size as Sari, but a little taller, her hair and outfit were the same but slightly altered and covered in metal.

"Sari?" Prowl gasped.

"But she looks so, different." Bulkhead pointed out the obvious.

"Sari, what are you doing?!" Prime spoke directly to her and she turned to face them all.

"Don't sweat it Prime. I got this one covered." Even Sari's voice didn't sound the same anymore. She then got out her power sabers from her forearms and skated to the monster with great speed. It was record time for her to dance around the creature and with one hammer strike, the creature turned to rumble. Sari talked to Bee for a little while before she fought hand to hand combat with the little creature that formed from the rubble.

Showed her face from the robot mask she had and her face changed. Her pigtails were smaller and the hair strands that framed her face before were smaller. But the biggest change was her eyes, instead of them being a dark reddish colour, they were a piercing colour that were a little lighter than Sophie's.

"Oh yeah! Sari:1, Tiny death sized rock monsters: ZERO!" Sari's voice was different again, turning a little more human this time. She congratulated herself and felt so proud doing it. The Autobots still had their mouths gaping by their organic friend's transformation. She grinned but an opening near her heart opened showing the key still inside her. She was moving around with her sabers and blowing up everything.

"What's happening to me?!" She panicked as rays from her sabers hit a nearby building. The Autobots found out that the key gave her an overload of power and she couldn't control herself.

"Maria, Sari can't control her upgrades and she is causing some destruction in the streets. We need your help." Prowl called through his comm-link.

"I'm on my way." Prowl heard through his audio receptor of her grim tone before Maria cut off the transmission.

Maria's POV:

I needed to go help them, I was the one to blame for not stopping her in time. And I intended to fix my mistake.

I raced down the street, my mind was spinning with horrible thoughts if I didn't get to them in time. I would do anything in my power to fix this. I had to.

But there are things I wouldn't do unless lives were involved.

I saw the blue light and smoke a ways away so I decided to look there. What am I going to do? What am I willing to do?

I made it to the group and I gasped. Sari did make a big mess around her. Bulkhead and Prime helped Prowl up, but Bee wasn't there.

And then I heard it.

"Hang on Sari! I'm coming!" That was Bee's voice.

"Bumblebee! DON'T!" Sari's shout rang through the air along with a dead silence after.

I kept on running until I found him with Sari, her saber pierced his chestplate.

Sari had tears in her eyes while the Autobots had shock. Bee was on the ground with a pretty bad wound. I couldn't say anything, I was speechless.

I tried to open my mouth but like it had a will of its own, it formed a scream.

Normal POV:

The Autobots whipped their helms to see Maria in the view.

"Maria. You're here." Prowl went to Maria who still looked at Sari. Her clenched fists were starting to turn grey and a shard like stone. What she just witnessed caused her to have a similar rage come back to her. For the Allspark itself.

Maria hated it like she never hated anything so much in her life. If it wasn't with in Detroit, if it wasn't hurting the things around her. Maris thought this would have never happened. She closed her eyes, shaking fiercely keeping the beast inside her from coming out. Prowl saw her open her eyes and it was covered in dark grey. But Maria took control and with a deep sigh, the claws and eye colour turned normal.

"I'm okay." She breathed and relaxed her muscles. Prowl picked Maria up and they together went to Bee, the rest of the bots huddled to see if Bumblebee would respond. Ratchet tried his best to keep focused but he was worried if Bee would survive. They turned to see Sari still wreaking the area.

"We need to take the key out of her." Prime told everyone, Bulkhead, Prime and Prowl then ran toward Sari to get the key out. Maria stayed with Ratchet and Bumblebee.

They didn't have much time, they were losing Bee.

"Come on Bee, you can live through this. You have bounced back with worse, don't do this to me! I _swear_, on my life that you will walk away from this." Maria vowed to the unresponsive.

"Maria, can't you do something?" Ratchet asked to Maria and she was silent. Maria knew that if Ratchet couldnt' repair Bumblebee, he would die.

"There is an option. Sophie, Fai and I all shared this ability. "

"What is it?"

"We never use it unless it is an emergency." Maria tried to get this idea away.

"What is it Maria?!" Ratchet barked.

" I can't do that to Bee though, I won't." Maria looked away from Ratchet. He let out an aggravated sigh.

"I have this, go help Sari and the rest."

"Thank you." Maria softly spoke and she used her speed to get out of there. The second Maria left, Prowl came racing to Ratchet.

"I have the key. Where is Maria." Prowl looked around while giving the key to the doc-bot.

"I told her to go and help Sari."

"You did what?! Ratchet, Maria can't go near Sari, you saw what happened to Bumblebee!" Prowl yelled at Ratchet and they got into the argument further.

Another part of Detroit:

Maria made it to the group and Sari was spinning uncontrollably. The Grey Oracle had to prepare herself, what she was about to do wasn't exactly easy.

Or close to ethical.

Maria ran to Sari and they had some hand to hand combat. Sari would swing aimlessly to Maria and that gave her great chances to dodge them. Maria had the upper hand of the fight and grabbed both of her forearms to stop Sari from swinging.

"Maria, I don't want to hurt you." Sari had tears streaming down her face. She never imagined that she would hurt so many people by the choice she made, Sari wanted it all to stop. Before she hurt the closest mother figure she ever had.

"Sari, I don't have another choice. You have to let me in and I'm going to take control of the organic part of you." Maria looked at Sari dead in the face.

Possession was one of the few powers the oracles in the beginning all shared. But ever since the incident and death of Anastasia; Sophie, Fai and Maria made a promise that unless it was an urgent dire need, they wouldn't reach inside someone and take control of their bodies. It went against everything that their morals stood for.

"Just focus on your breathing Sari, and let me in." Maria's tone immediately went softer and without any feeling in it. Sari managed to nod in agreement and Maria turned into her spirit grey form, Sari absorbing all of the matter. She stayed still for a little while and she raised her head, and showed her eyes.

From bright blue to a dark grey.

"Is it working?" Bulkhead asked out of the blue. Sari tried to walk but she was mumbling to herself.

"It's going to be okay Sari... shh, it's going to be okay." Sari cooed to herself in third person. Maria was talking through Sari. Then in that moment, electricity surged through Sari and she let out a scream of pain and went to her knees.

"It's alright Sari, it's not your fault... shh, I'm right here Sari... I won't leave you." Sari moaned to herself.

While Maria was connected to Sari, Sari could see some of Maria's mind. She took small glimpses of what Maria lived through. Maria was screaming inside of herself, all the key's power was in Sari and since it was powered by the Allspark, it was hurting Maria the longer she was possessing Sari. But she kept holding on for her.

And the circuitry power in Sari was coming out and Maria couldn't keep it in. Maria could only keep her still. Sari inside felt extremely bad for hurting Maria. Inside she was crying and panicking because her power could take out all of Detroit. The Autobots knew this but Maria refused to abandon Sari. She was staying with her, until this might have been the end.

Ratchet had just finished repairing Bee, he was concerned about Sari. Ratchet described to Bumblebee that he needed to take it easy. Prime then yelled to Ratchet that he needed to come here and use the EMP to stop them both.

"We can't use an EMP generator on a techno organic, it will kill her! And I don't think it would have a positive reaction to Maria either!"

"She could take all of Detroit with her. And you need to hurry, I don't know how long Maria can hold on to Sari." Prime desperately told Ratchet as he and Bulkhead saw the possible explosion.

Prowl heard the entire thing, he felt the largest feeling of worry smack into him so hard, he felt dizzy. Ratchet needed to go there and help Sari and Maria. He told Ratchet to go on and help them. Prowl didn't want to be left there away from Maria, he wanted to be with her. But Prowl thought that if it was for Maria, then he needed to let Ratchet do his job.

Ratchet then raced to Sari and Maria and he transformed to face her. He got his EMP ready and was hesitating to use it. He didn't want to hurt the two organics he cared for the most.

"Ratchet, this is Maria. I will keep Sari still, you need to do this. Do it now!" Sari yelled at Ratchet with her grey eyes filled with tears. Maria wasn't sure how long she was able to stay with Sari, the pain was getting close to be unbearable.

"Please don't make me do this. I don't want to do this!" Ratchet almost begged the possessed techno organic.

"Just do it! I promise... it will be alright!" This time Maria let Sari speak freely to see if it would convince him. Ratchet closed his optics to not watch Sari get blasted by the yellow beam. Sari fell to the ground and a grey smoke tumbled beside her and turned into a figure. The smoke faded and Maria came out and she was facing the ground. Ratchet opened his optics to see Sari and Maria not moving.

"No." Ratchet gasped looking at what he had done.

Omega Supreme ship:

Megatron had just finished with the comm-link to Shockwave. He then heard music coming from the room next to the one he was in. He left the control room and heard organic music playing. A human invented instrument.

Sophie had nothing better to do so in a room to herself, she created a clear glass violin. She started to play "Shadows" by Lindsey Stirling and the shadow next to her turned into a white light and played with her.

Megatron saw the whole thing, nowhere close to believing.

He saw when Sophie played the music, she was smiling a lot. She would twirl and leap with the beat of the song and the light shadow would dance right along with her. She was beautiful.

Megatron was a little convinced that she was a human as pure as the Allspark. She finished and when that happened, the light shadow and violin faded away. But then she froze in place, holding her head firmly. Sophie then went to her knees when Megatron quickly tensed up.

_'Sophie, are you there Sophie?'_ She recognized Fai's voice from anywhere. This has been going on for a little while. She would hear Fai and Maria try to contact her. It killed her that she couldn't answer, or even let her oracle sister know she was alive.

_'Please Sophie, are you out there?'_

_' Are you even alive?'_

_' Maria has been so lost.'_

_'Since you gave your life to save us.'_

_' She misses you so much.'_

_'Sophie, please..'_

_' Please come back.'_ She was sobbing in her mind and that made Sophie snap in two.

"I HEAR YOU!" Sophie shrieked and she did nothing but started to cry. Megatron stood confused for a while before he left to the communications link. He got the contact he wanted to see in no time.

"Swindle here, at your service. What can I get such a high-grade customer like the leader of the Decepticons?" He was rather famous for his smooth talking.

"Save your silver-tongued words for someone else. I would like to make sure my delivery is prepared to come to me."

"Yes, it will take time before the weapon is ready for departure. But rest assured Megatron, the blaster will be delivered in no time." Swindle told Megatron before he disconnected the transmission.

_' Soon Sophie. Soon you will be the perfect Cybertronian, and mine.'_ Megatron thought as a small smirk ran across his faceplate.

Autobot base:

Grief.

That's what was in all of the Autobot's faceplates.

Everyone was waiting in the main room. Bulkhead and Bee were sitting near each other, Bee had a bandage across his chestplate from the blow he had. Prowl and Optimus were standing thinking over what has happened.

Until all of them looked to the opening and found Ratchet and Maria walk out. Looks of relief were on everyone's faceplates and everyone went to see Maria is she was okay.

"Don't bother with me. There is still Sari to worry about." Maria told everyone and before she knew it, she was in front of Prowl.

"Are you okay?" Prowl asked and Maria turned her body for a moment to think.

Thinking for the next five seconds and...

**_CRACK!_**

Maria gave a right hook to Prowl's foot and it didn't make a dent. Maria's hand was a different story. She was holding and waving her broken hand while cursing a number of words under her breath.

"I'm a woman of my word." She managed to say but Ratchet came to examine it.

"Great. You just managed to shatter all the bones in your right servo with your little punch." Ratchet grumbled and Prowl's eyes widened is shock but Maria's hand was repairing itself under her skin, with her letting out a hiss in irritation. When it was fully healed, Maria gave a little smirk to the medic and ninja bot who narrowed their optics to her.

"You were saying?"

"Well in other news, Sari is in stable condition. I did everything I could for her. All we can do now is wait." Ratchet stated to everyone but Issac came bursting through the door and in the company of the Autobots and Maria.

"I can as soon as I could." the professor huffed.

"Who told him the location of our secret base?" Prowl questioned and then gave a disapproving look to Maria.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do it." She defended herself but Prime stepped in.

"I did. From now on, no more secrets in this family." Prime announced and gave Sumdac a lift to where Sari was.

"But, she looks like a teenager now." he gasped at his changed daughter.

"Well, they say they grow up fast. But this is ridiculous." Maria said. Sari had a blanket covering most of her body with wires coming from the back of her head. Prime told everyone to give Issac and Sari some time alone. So Prime, Bulkhead, Bee, Prowl, Ratchet and Maria all went outside to recap on the chain of events that spiraled out of control.

Prowl kept Maria close in case something would happen. Don't get him wrong though, he was happy to know Sari was safe and well.

But he cared a little more about if Maria was going to be okay.

Bee was trying to wrap his processor over what has happened but a blue light started to form around him. Bee was about to transwarp again.

Bulkhead simply just got the device Bee was carrying that caused him to transwarp and turned it off.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Bee blinked.

"Cause you're not a space bridge genius." Bulkhead said with the device in his servos. He then looked up to the sky to see a blue orb create itself in the sky above them. When the light evaporated, Omega Supreme was flying in the air. Ratchet called for Omega but the silence that he did not respond was troubling. Even more was the fact Omega was shooting at their direction.

"SOPHIE!" Maria screamed to her oracle sister before Prowl scooped her up so they can take shelter. When Omega came to the ground and transformed.

"The question is don't you recognize your old enemy?" Megatron's faceplate was shown controlling Omega as the huge robot came closer to the Autobots.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: And there you have it.**

**Maria: ... Are you serious?!**

**hazelbite1248: O.o I don't understand**

**Maria: You get Sophie to like Megies, Megies to be super-duper protective to Sophie. AND ON TOP OF THAT, I had to possess upgraded Sari and that thing hurt. So much X|**

**hazelbite1248: It doesn't help when you break your hand when Prowl only asked if you were alright.**

**Maria: X[ My pain is real.**

**hazelbite1248: Well for the readers, the song Sophie sang after she realised her feeling for the Decepticon was from Phantom of the Opera.**

**Maria: Well until the next chapter. Feel free to comment on the story so far readers.**

**hazelbite1248: Definitely, both of us want to know how we're doing.**

**Maria: Well keep updating the story, bye XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Transwarped Pt- 3

Learning to fly again

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: Hello readers, here we are at the third chapter already.**

**Maria: *scoffs* Yeah, updating everyday will do that to you.**

**hazelbite1248: You're very snippy today.**

***Maria looks over to Hazel* **

**Maria: Aren't I always?**

**hazelbite1248: *shrugs shoulders* Granted. Well thank you for the increase of reviews so far and we would like to thank the reviewers for that.**

**Maria: You guys are awesome XD**

**hazelbite1248: Oh what, you be polite to them instead of your creator?**

**Maria: *nods* Yep X3**

**hazelbite1248: *sigh* Well let's get this chapter done. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Transwarped Pt-4

"What do you mean I can't go?" Sophie softly demanded from inside Omega. Megatron, Starscream's head and Sophie made it to Earth. She could sense Maria and Fai were so close, but she couldn't leave? Why would Megatron care for her? Sophie wanted to know.

"You are going to stay here my dear. You should be thankful, I am sparing you from the fate of the Autobots below us. And giving you a new life of power, being the rightful queen of mine." He proposed and Sophie stepped back, shaking her head.

Thing was, that if Sophie didn't have any bonds with the Autobots and let her emotions run wild... she would have accepted.

"No... No I won't, don't ask me to do that." She went with what her head was saying. Sophie's eyes were wide in horror and disbelief and Megatron only gave a smirk.

"My sweet Sophie, who said anything about asking." He said right when electricity shocked Sophie through her body. She struggled not to scream but while succeeding, she went weak and dropped to the floor unconscious.

Megatron went to place Sophie safe in another room in the ship. After he couldn't take it any longer, with his one finger, gently petted her blond head. It still astounded him for how soft Sophie was to his touch, Megatron thought she would make a lovely queen.

She wasn't aggressive or violent. She was almost the complete opposite to Megatron, yet he was incredibly attracted to the organic angel he had spent time with in the Autobot prison. He then grew to the conclusion that he had fallen in love with Sophie. The only problem with that was he wouldn't dare share a relationship with an organic.

And that's where the device came in.

He then left the room and entered the control room to attack the Autobots.

"Megatron?" Optimus gasped at the sight of Megatron controlling Omega Supreme from the inside.

"Ah, so you do remember my name. Pity I can't remember yours." Megatron mused while steering the ship with different wires connected to his helm. He was enjoying shooting the Autobots far too much.

The Autobots were hiding under a bridge their size to determine the plan.

"We need to lead him away from the city before anyone gets hurt." Optimus told everyone but Maria started to walk out of the bridge.

"What are you doing?" Prowl asked while blocking Maria and her exit.

"Do you think that I'm going to do nothing while Megatron tries to destroy the city, or have you forgotten that Sari is still in the base that Megatron is right next to? Sophie is still in Omega Supreme, and I intend to get her out." Maria had a silver fire in her eyes that all the mechs saw.

"Ratchet, you stay and take care of Sari." Prime instructed the doc-bot. Maria touched the side of her temple and closing her eyes in concentration.

"I'm contacting Fai to go with Ratchet." Maria told everyone. But Prime explained that if it came to it, they will unleash Sari in her unbalanced state on Omega Supreme.

"Maria, please take care of yourself. You go get Sophie and get out of their as fast as you can." Prime told Maria and she nodded. When everyone transformed, Maria sprinted to one of Omega's leg and climbed with her grey spirit form. She looked over the view, she saw the Autobots were dropping in the water with Omega following. When she got to the chest plate she went through it and found her entrance before getting engulfed in the water.

Inside, Maria started to run around looking in vast amounts of rooms in Omega. It surprised her that she wasn't losing any steam for the amount of time she was running. Maria just went to the assumption that it was because Sophie's life was in danger and it was that adrenaline rush. The kind that was absolutely known to her.

Then she found Sophie, she was laying face up as if she was sleeping. Maria raced to her friend but she was thrown to the wall and pinned by an arm. She gasped at the Deception that had her held tightly. And with a body.

"Screamer." Maria's words were still in the process of believing what was happening.

"Maria. Lovely to meet you again."

"You're taller last time I saw you. Growth spurt, or did you recover from being cut down to size." She smirked but Starscream didn't glare at her or alter his grip, he stayed still.

Just... looking at her.

To Starscream, for the solarcycles that he was trapped without a body and in Omega Supreme, his mind was constantly thinking about Maria. The image of her soft, raven hair tortured him constantly. Her sharp, silver eyes pierced through his spark but still was able to beat rapidly when they would look at him once more. He was baffled that this human femme had such control over him, like he was prepared to kill to have her all to himself. Was it love?

No... To Starscream, this was a cruel desire.

"You see, I was placed in the mind of this gigantic useless Autobot for a while. I got creative and used the energy from the Allspark piece in me and this oversized Autobot's resources to create a body of my own. Now that I have what I want, I will be leaving now." Starscream started to leave but Maria at the corner of her eye saw Sophie waking up.

Maria conjured grey matter around her to sever the grip of the seeker to let her drop. She helped Sophie get up but when Starscream was speeding towards the two oracles, it was on impulse the second Starscream grabbed Maria's body, he was gone. Starscream disappeared from the ship.

"Where did he go? Where did we put him?" Sophie asked Maria beside her. Maria and Sophie in the moment transported him to another place.

"Right now, who cares. We need to go now." Maria helped Sophie walk out of the room until she noticed something on Sophie. She stopped to examine light trailing on Sophie's skin. Not scars, too detailed and delicate. They looked like the markings that were on Fai and Maria but more of Sophie's personal design.

"When did you get these?"

"I... oh, I know where. " Sophie recognized that after she defended Omega from the rock monsters, something clicked in her. She felt powerful in her human vessel. She didn't know that she gained Fai and Maria's powers until now, she didn't realise it because of the Allspark shards affecting her body.

"We'll figure this out later. Let's just get out of here." Maria nudged Sophie further down the hall and both of them used their spirit forms to get out of Omega. When they got out they both found Prime, Ratchet Bee Bulkhead and Prowl outside on the beach. They made their way towards them but Sophie managed to turn around and somehow see Megatron's face.

She could see the hint of hurt in those blood-red optics.

_'I'm sorry. It was never in your favour.'_ Sophie connected with the Decepticon leader's processor to speak the truth to him before she gave him a memory of her giving a kiss goodbye to him. A farewell worthy for a mech like him.

Yet Sophie felt the same heartbreak for the departure.

Autobot base:

Fai stayed with Issac when Ratchet left to help the Autobots take down Starscream. The professor told Fai that he needed to go and take some time out to get some fresh air. Fai nodded and tended to Sari, but she was stirring in her sleep which turned into opening her eyes.

"Fai... Where is everyone?" Sari asked weakly to the Black Oracle she was accompanied with.

"They will be here shortly, it would be wise if you slept more to gain all your lost energy." Fai recommended. That's all she could do, tend to people's wounds, try to comfort them and that was it. Blitzwing was the only other that she had a deeper relationship with.

"But Maria... is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine."

"No she wasn't. Fai I saw what was in her mind... It was awful, she was so broken. She was battered, bruised... ripped to pieces. How long has she lived like that?" Sari saw the image of Maria on the inside when Maria was possessing her. It made Sari sick to her stomach.

Not that Sari was repelled by Maria herself, but all the injuries Maria had put on herself and other put on her were there, they never healed over. Broken bones, gashes of ripped muscle, yet Maria stayed strong to hold on to Sari. Even though the key was electrifying her. Sari didn't mean to look further into Maria, but she saw more of her horrifying life. She saw the deaths she played in, the family's fire...

Maria's childhood.

"How come she never told anyone?" Sari whispered drifting out of consciousness and back. Fai took a while to answer, it did surprise Fai too about Maria's strength. On how committed she was to Sari.

"That was why. She herself can't face what has happened to her, keep Maria's thoughts to yourself now, until she is ready to share. For now, you can sleep." Fai petted Sari's head until the teenage girl fell asleep.

Detroit beach:

Maria and Sophie tumbled to the sands in their bumpy landing to the Autobots. They quickly brushed themselves of the sand to see Prime and the others.

"You did say to high tail it as fast as possible. What are we doing?" Maria asked Prime and he turned to Maria.

"Stay here, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and I will get the transwarp device to Omega to make him transwarp randomly in space."

"You do that. Just don't forget to plant it in there and then get the slag out of dodge." Maria gave him the thumbs up for an approval. He smiled and then got his cable attaching to the ship. He jammed the device well hidden and jumped just in time for the entire ship to transwarp out of Earth. Bee and Prime landed safely in the sands thanks to Ratchet's magnets.

"Someday, I really need to learn how to fly." Prime mumbled to everyone holding his helm.

"I thought your landing was fine." Maria joked but only gaining the laughter of Sophie.

"You're _laughing?_" Maria stood stunned, Sophie wasn't usually the giggling type but there she was, laughing like a little girl. It was her humanity kicking in Sophie's body, gaining her new powers must have triggered this.

"It was funny. I liked the-" Sophie was cut off when Maria grabbed Sophie and hugged her tightly.

"Don't you dare try to leave us again. If you do, I'll slap the sense back into you before you even start so hard, your head's going to spin." Maria kept her oracle sister close and Maria didn't care if the Autobots looked at her funny. Sophie was back, and Maria felt whole again.

Autobot base:

Everyone crowded around Sari who was waking up again. Fai didn't feel like sharing what happened with her and Sari so she kept quiet. Prime called her name and Sari moved her head to smirk at him and Ratchet.

"Told you it would be alright."

"Try not to talk kid, you're still pretty weak." Ratchet stayed firm in front of everyone.

"You were right about taking it slow Ratchet. I should have listened." Sari apologized to the med bot.

"And I should have trusted you to handle the truth." Issac then told Sari.

"Okay let's save the moment of feeling sorry for ourselves for when people are actually mad at you Sari. Having you alive is all that we wanted from you." Maria smiled at Sari and she returned the gesture. Maria turned to the Autobots, Prime just finished saying something to Ratchet.

"So good job everybody, awesome work. I got a brilliant plan, let's just have a day off tomorrow. Sounds crazy, and out of the box but we can all do it. We have the _technology_." Maria emphasized the last word that made everyone laugh.

"I'm serious, we can pull a Prowl and just sit. Forget about the crazy that's outside, it can wait while we just, do nothing what-so-freaking-ever." Maria strutted past the laughing Autobots towards her room.

"Cause you know what I am doing right now? I am hibernating for winter people. BED, I MISSED YOU. _I'M COMING BABY_!" Maria shouted out of the room, darting through the halls.

That night:

_Maria was laying down on her bed. She gave a small shiver when she felt a breeze of cold air travel up her body and found out that she didn't have a blanket on her. So now she was awake, she turned her body and felt her feet touch something. Something that was on the other half of the bed._

_Maria sat up to take a better look but because of the lack of lighting, she only saw someone sitting on the end of the bed, looking at the window._

_"But our love it was stronger by far than the love. Of those who were older than we. Of many far wiser than we. And neither the angels in Heaven above. Nor the demons down under the sea. Can ever dissever my soul from the soul. Of the beautiful Annabel Lee." The voice softly read from a book that they were holding. From what Maria could hear, this was a man talking and his voice was so familiar but Maria couldn't figure it out yet._

_"Thought I would do a little reading until you got out of stasis my dear." As soon as the man said this, his tone turned into a metallic tone and Maria right away knew who this was._

_"Screamer." Maria flew out of bed and landed on her feet. At the time, she didn't matter that she was just in her tank top and underwear, her attention was at the Decepticon. Who strangely was just taller than her rather than towering._

_Then Maria took notice of the knife that gleamed in the light. The same knife that Starscream was holding._

_"That won't do much for me, let me tell you." Maria controlled her breathing, but the chef's knife to be exact still made her stiffen._

_"Oh, this isn't for you. With those Autobot pests out of the picture when we're done with them, you'll be all mine." Starscream smirked._

_"We?" Maria asked confused._

_"You have hurt them already by staying with them, the least you can do is put them out of their misery." And with that, Starscream despite Maria's protests left the room and to the halls of the base. Maria continued to follow him until both of them were in the main room of the base._

_"Screamer, you're not even listening to me!" Maria shouted and that made Starscream turn right to face her._

_"Nag, nag, nag, nag, NAG!" Screamer threw his servos in the air to point out his frustration with the knife still with him. Maria took a look at the knife for a brief second and scoffed._

_"Pfft, you expect me to use that?! That knife is filfy!" Maria gestured to the knife. Starscream then looked down to the knife, then back at Maria._

_"What do you think you're going to do? Take out their vocalizers?!"_

_"Uh, excuse me? I think I know my preferences better than you. If I was going to murder my friends, then the knife must be spotless." Maria huffed defiantly at Starscream._

_"Then you do it." Starscream then handed her the chef's knife and Maria started to clean it with her shirt. She proudly showed her clean knife to Starscream. Maria dismissed his optics rolling at her and the woman shamelessly smiled at Starscream._

_"And that is how you properly clean a freaking murder weapon. Now if you excuse me." Maria motioned for Starscream to move aside while she walked past him. Maria was about to leave the room when..._

Reality:

Maria opened her silver eyes and realised that she was sleeping in her room. She got herself to sit up and she shook the daze from her head.

"Weirdest. Dream. Ever." She held on to her head and looked at the clock which stated it was 2am. Maria was just about to lay back down when her foot hit something on the other side of her bed. This caused her to sit fully up and see what she caught.

Hilariously enough, it was the movie 'Heathers' and a book of Edgar Allen Poe poems she actually owned that ended up there.

"Not even funny life." Maria narrowed her eyes and muttered before she laid down and sleep coming back to her.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: Haha XD I wanted to have that little dream moment in there somewhere.**

**Maria: Cause I would SO argue about those things to Screamer of all people.**

**hazelbite1248: *smirking* Would you say like an old married couple?**

**Maria: D8 Oh god no.**

**hazelbite1248: But I liked the poem that Starscream read out loud, it's rather pretty. It's called Annabel Lee by Edgar Allen Poe and the dream scene was actually inspired by the movie Heathers WHICH I DO NOT OWN.**

**Maria: *flinching* Nice to know.**

**hazelbite1248: I just want to be thorough. Anyway, there is some forshadowing about what is to come in the series since I am a mysterious sort. Especially with that talk with Fai and Sari.**

**Maria: *facepalms* Must you torture our readers like this? **

**hazelbite1248: What can I say X) This is fun.**

**Maria: *narrows eyes* We wouldn't want you bored. So that's all of this chapter, don't forget to review readers and post what was your favourite moments. We would love to hear it X)**

**hazelbite1248: And get ready readers, cause the next chapter is going to be a good one. If there are any readers that actually like the Starsceam/ Maria pairing, then it will be something you would like to see. **

**Maria: Well don't give ****_everything _****away.**

**hazelbite1248: All I'm going to say is that it's going to be some confession time for the Oracles... about the Allspark-**

***Maria duck-tapes Hazel's mouth shut***

**Maria: *tossing roll of tape in her hand* Now that we got that settled, we will see you all in the next chapter. Bye XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Disgusted

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**Maria: Hey everybody! I'm glad we are actually getting into the story more.**

**hazelbite1248: Yep, I think this is going to be a good chapter. What I have realised is that I may have put some implied Starscream/ Maria pairing in the past stories accidentally.**

**Maria: D: YOU DID WHAT?!**

**hazelbite1248: Well think about it, when you and Starscream met for the first time in 'There's a purpose to falling' you two certainly made an impression for each other.**

**Maria: Yeah, cause I stabbed him in the freaking ankle. Not exactly love Hazel.**

**hazelbite1248: Then came when Starscream captured you an found out that there was more to you. I'm just saying that the moments with you and Starscream can be seen as a pairing if one can squint.**

**Maria: X| That's ridiculous. And how does that work with the Prowl pairing that you already have me in?**

**hazelbite1248: Well that's basically what this chapter's about. And the Autobots learning the truth about the Oracles. All in all, this was one of my favourite chapters.**

**Maria: If this turns out depressing or sad, I'm gunna throw something.**

**hazelbite1248: Let's fins out then. First I would like to thank the readers who have reviewed and other readers don't forget to review. Now then, here comes the chapter :)**

* * *

**WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT. READERS BE WARNED.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Disgusted

In the bottom of Lake Erie:

Starscream woke up to find everything was dark. He turned on his night vision to find he was in water. And when he turned on his scanners, Starscream found out where he was. He was on the bottom of Lake Erie, on Earth.

"Those oracle witches don't know who their dealing with." He steadied himself but despite the darkness he was in, when he turned off his optics he could still see Maria as if she was in front of him.

Her image ran savage across the corners of his processor that made him want to destroy her so that he could no longer be such a pathetic servant to these thoughts. Just then, he saw a glint of light not far to where he was. Starscream went to further investigate the source and found a larger piece of the Allspark.

"This can solve a serious problem that has eluded me for a while now." He smirked holding the large shard in his servo and transformed to the surface.

_'This plan will surely work to my advantage. Soon the little sprite will no longer resist and she will me mine. Maria, I am coming for you.'_ Starscream told himself as he splashed through the water and into the air. On his way to an old warehouse near the pier.

Outside the city:

The Autobots were driving down a large road to pick up with the scanners that told them that a Decepticon was near. Thanks to Sumdac fixing with the signal dampener, the Autobots were able to track down the Decepticons easily now and pick them one by one. They made it to a warehouse when the road ended to the lake pier, during the ride Maria held the hologram of Prowl tightly, for the reason of how fast the ninja bot was driving. Prowl noticed to from his vehicle mode but didn't want to say anything in case it would ruin something and Maria would feel awkward.

That didn't change the fact that his spark was humming loudly in him that Maria was so close to him.

"Hey, I think I see something in the warehouse. I'm going to see if someone is in there, they might need help." Maria volunteered herself to go into the warehouse. She saw something moving in the window that brought her to the assumption. The Autobots let her go and look around to see if the Decepticon signal was near.

"I thought that the signal was close to here. Are you sure you're reading it right Prime?" Bumblebee asked to Optimus and he gave him a narrowed look.

"I am sure, it was pointed due north and..." Prime looked at the radar with wide optics and looked in the warehouse.

"It's coming from the warehouse." Prime gasped and Prowl immediately raced to the building.

"Wait, another signal is coming straight for us. Everyone take cover!" Prime hollered but Prowl didn't stop running to the warehouse, until Lugnut came crashing down. Using his punch, the entire scene was sucked into the explosion.

Maria's POV:

Seriously, do we get an award for how many times people try to blow us up? It's insane. No participation trophies.

They're not that great.

I start to open my eyes and look around the warehouse, there wasn't much light in the building so I had to squint my eyes to focus on what was a little ways near me. It had a couple of sparks coming out of it. I walked toward it and I didn't believe it.

Screamer was trashed pretty good and I was trapped in a warehouse with him.

I cursed loudly.

But something felt wrong, or out of place. I shook it away and got ready for the Screamer to attack me.

Waited...

Waited... but nothing.

I went investigate and he was more hurt than I thought. I looked aside towards the ground, maybe I could help him. He did look rather pathetic.

"Oh god, I'm going to regret this." I muttered as I climbed towards his helm and studied his faceplate. Any clues would be nice Screamer. So I thought it wouldn't hurt to poke in his processor to see if any real damage happened. I extended my arm to touch the side of his faceplate, concentrated on what I was going to do.

Then Screamer's optics flew open. But it was too late, I was already in.

Starscream's processor:

In truth, Maria didn't find it as bad as she thought it would be. She combed around and then she found what she expected to see. Maria saw Starscream's memories, his malice, cruelty and hatred to the Autobots. Maria saw his past battles, some memories of passing Fai or Nightshade by, the battles on Earth with the Autobots and Decepticons.

Maria found out that Starscream saw her with Fai and Sophie singing in the woods that one night. Why was that? Maria dug deeper to why he took interest into her and his past before the Decepticons but a she slammed into a wall of some kind.

Apparently that was private, even for Starscream.

And before she knew it, Maria was flying out of the processor. Trying to cling on to anything but she grabbed a hold of something but with the snap, she fell to the darkness.

Normal POV:

Maria fell back and landed on the ground hard. She recovered groaning, the ride was not pleasant so when she got up, she couldn't find Starscream.

"What did you DO?!" She heard a voice shriek and scream in anger to her and out of the rubble, she saw a tall man standing.

He had black, spiky hair, a dark jacket that covered his magenta shirt with an orange print in the middle. Grey pants and under what looked like black pointed cow-boy boots. Maria suppressed a giggle when she found out who this muscular human was.

"Screamer, you look different. Did you do something with you hair? Maybe a new paint job?"

"You turned me into an organic you worthless fragger!" Starscream shrieked even louder.

"See, that was my second guess."

"You think this is funny?!"

"It's a little funny." Maria make a tiny space with her fingers representing her humour. She saw one of Starscream's red eyes twitch at the situation.

"Hey, I tried to help you out. But I believe you will live to whine and scream another day." Maria made the situation worse for Starscream and this made him furious. But as Maria tried to make away from the humanized seeker, she started to cough up a storm.

"Now what? Have you contracted some fatal disease? Wait, I CAN CATCH IT TOO!" Starscream wound himself up but Maria turned to face him and the tip of her mouth had a small trail of blood.

"Calm you stuff Screamer. I can't get sick... wait a minute. " Maria started to think while she wiped the blood from her mouth.

"The Allspark shard that's in you wouldn't have caused this. It would have to be a larger piece..." Maria caught on her own thoughts before coughing again.

"Screamer. What did you do?" She hissed with her eyes glared at Starscream but he just now realized it wasn't with him. He quickly searched through his distance before yelling at Maria.

"It must have caught in the conveyor belt, its ground up in the air." She was coughing even more, gasping for air Maria fell to the floor. Starscream yelled her name and runs to hold her up.

"You... Idiot." Maria wheezed before she closed her eyes.

Outside the warehouse:

Everyone woke up from the blast with their vision a little blurry at first. The Autobots then gasped at the caved-in warehouse. Ratchet and Prime helped Prowl up and he raced to the entrance, only problem that it was closed in. They couldn't get in.

"We need to go and get Maria out of there. If Starscream is back online then who knows what he will do." Prowl was desperate to get her free from a mech like Starscream but they were busy fighting off Lugnut.

The Decepticon knew that the seeker was in the building and must have figured that ending Starscream would be an extra boost.

So Prowl decided to contact Fai and Sophie to see if they could help with the process.

The Autobots save Bulkhead were dodging the attacks by the Decepticon. They had a plan to get him low on the ground while Prime and Prowl get the stasis cuffs on him. It took a good while and right on time it felt, Fai and Sophie came running.

"Is she in there? Don't worry, we can get her out if she's stuck." Fai smirked and she started sprinting but she froze mid-stride. Not moving an inch or muscle, but managed to take a few steps back shaking. Sophie went to her side and had the same expression of fear as Fai.

"What's wrong?" Prime shook the two oracles out of the daze.

"The air in the warehouse is thick with the Allspark." Fai was brave enough to say the problem. It wasn't just a little sliver like the Autobots would find, this was an extremely large chunk of the Allspark. Just then another explosion blasted just by them and turned to face Lugnut who was still attacking.

"We need to take care of Lugnut first." Prime knew he made a difficult decision. And by the look from Prowl's furious optics, the wrong one.

In the warehouse:  
"Dear Primus, what do I do? Okay... get it together Starscream. You're an organic and there's an organic femme on the floor... possibly going offline. Dear Primus, what am I going to do?" Maria heard Starscream ramble on and when she opened her eyes he was pacing at a rapid speed back and forth.

"So you took your time getting up. Now turn me back!" He demanded loudly so Maria steadied herself up and got to the stance to face Starscream. In an attempt to walk Maria dragged her feet but was weak in the knees. Maria was just about to fall but this time Starscream caught her just in time.

Starscream thought that Maria's skin was softer than he pictured as he stroked her cheek. Being that close to her, Starscream could pick up the down right intoxicating scent of Earth strawberries and rain that came from Maria.

He picked her up to the corner and to the best of her abilities she scrambled away from Starscream.

"Don't you touch me." Maria tried her best to be threatening but she felt very tired. She didn't like how close Starscream was. Boundaries weren't that big of a thing to Maria, but the way he looked at her made Maria's uncomfortable.

Becuase sadly, she could spot that look in a man from anywhere.

Starscream noticed Maria's fatigue too. Her hair was fading its intensity of black, her skin was turning a grayish colour and her eyes were no longer shimmering like the kind he would dream about. Starscream still felt drawn to her despite all this, she still had her stubborn personality, her driving force to fight. He found all of this very desirable, but the topic waged war on his processor to do what his dark spark longed to do.

He had the means, he had her... he had the opportunity right in front of him.

"Well well then, is this what the stunning Maria has come to? Into such a weakened state, practically defenceless. What could you possible do."

"Still poke some fun at you. I may be about to die but no way am I going to go quietly." Maria told Starscream and he couldn't control his sudden blinking in shock.

_'Was this the last time I will see her? It's now or never Starscream.'_ Starscream made a decision and he went with it.

"You know, there is talk going around that there is a Decepticon by the name of Swindle that is in possession of a rather special blaster. A blaster to turn for instance an organic into a Cybertronain." Starscream gave the information to Maria but didn't have enough in her to answer, so he continued.

"Now since Megatron has claimed the device but not in possession of it, the device can be stolen and used from someone that has a better purpose for it. See where I'm going with this?"

"I see your head going through a window, a couple of brick walls if you keep 'going with this'." Maria got herself to sit with her back against the wall, the human seeker kneeled right in front of her with a smirk on his face and his red eyes digging into hers.

"Ahh, Maria. You continue to amaze me. You are so adorable thinking you can resist me any longer, you're as stubborn and deserving for power as I am. And that's what I like about you." Starscream almost purred to Maria and leaned her against the wall, she tried to push him away but the conditions she was in. Starscream was too strong, and he slammed his lips onto Maria's.

With the Autobots:

They all just got back from saving the town from the Constructicons almost burning down the city to the ground. After they had Lugnut trapped with the cuffs, it took a while for him, Prime and Ratchet to get out of the large hold that they were in. Regrettably, Lugnut got away during the transition, Fai and Sophie reminded the Autobots that Maria was still trapped and their were panicking that they were not going fast enough.

"Why is it that we need to get there this instant?" Ratchet barked at the girls he found annoying at the moment. Sophie was going to explain but was caught in her words. Would she dare tell them their secret?

If the Allspark was in the air, it got safe passage to Maria's lungs, killing her from the inside out.

"Sophie, Fai, tell us why." Prime raised his voice to show that he was serious. Fai and Sophie were riding with Bumblebee, they looked at each other for approval before they did anything else.

"Because the Allspark is the only thing that can kill the oracles." Sophie answered.

Everything screeched to a stop.

Bee for that second threw out Fai and Sophie while everyone stopped and transformed.

"What do you mean by that?" Prowl now was the one raising his voice.

"What do you think?" Fai scowled at them.

"Ever since we became oracles; Fai, Maria and myself have noticed that we had a certain immortality and indestructibility as you can clearly understand. We were given certain abilities that each of us had differently until now, but the one thing was we couldn't die from normal and abnormal reasons." Sophie explained even further.

"What are you saying?" Bee asked.

"Don't you get it? Maria's fire that made her family perish, the drop when she was with Prometheus, when she jumped off the bridge, when she was tortured; all those times if she was not an oracle she would have easily died. But the only thing that can kill us is the power of the Allspark." Fai shouted to them.

"But... Maria would tell us she was alright." Bulkhead sheepishly said but Fai kept going.

" Now think, Starscream has somehow planted an Allspark fragment into him and another in the air and I'm talking that this one is huge. If we don't get her out now, she will die." Fai took the front at that moment and everyone went silent. Putting the pieces together of the information that was given to them.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Prime demanded an answer.

"First of all, we are telling you now. And second, we never told a soul about this information. Especially not the Autobots that have possession of the Allspark. And it doesn't help when pieces of it are everywhere in the one city Maria doesn't want to leave from. Funny thing is, you guys are the reason she doesn't want to leave." Fai compelled herself from exploding at the mechs.

Fear began to soar in everyone of the Autobots. They made their way to the warehouse, Fai and Sophie tried to contact Maria but the Allspark air was giving a barrier. But they could still feel that she was dieing. They soon found out that the Autobots didn't want to bash an opening in case it would crush Maria. Prowl threw his fist into the wall of another building similar to the one he needed to get into, but then it hit him.

"If I can use my cyber ninja, processor over matter technique, I can try to pull all the Allspark pieces together to form the fragment and out from Maria." He was filled with hope when he got the idea, so he sat down cross-legged, humming to himself. Concentrating with every circuit of his metal being getting the particles together.

_'Please... let me save Maria... I need her to be alive, I need to save her.'_ Prowl prayed over and over again. But he felt it, the Allspark piece in the air from the warehouse. Bit by bit, he out them together. He was determined to get them all together. And to rip Starscream to pieces of he laid one finger on her.

In the warehouse:

"No... stop. Please stop." Maria begged Starscream to get off her. This was the most humiliating moment of her life. But she kept trying to push him off, knees together and not giving in. Starscream already ripped her jacket off and tugging onto her shirt. He just kept on kissing her, holding her tightly so she stayed pinned.

She heard some parts of her shirt ripping, was he seriously trying this?! Maria gave a very weak punch to his shoulder but didn't look to bother him. Starscream's breath on her neck, his strong arms pulling her closer. Yes, Maria thought this was very humiliating.

"Let me go." Maria breathed.

"Now why would I do that? There is no way I'm stopping now. But do not worry my dear, sweet Maria; you will grow to share my devotion. And enjoy my generous touch." Starscream whispered down her open neck. Maria's spine shivering grew in her discomfort. Maria refused to let her brain think this was a good thing.

"You can't... love. It's not in your programming Screamer." Maria returned and this made Starscream have a hint of anger, but then smirked.

"Then let me show you." He continued to kiss her, she squirmed in his grasp. His hands traveled down her back, Maria felt her legs slowly open.

"**NO!**" Maria shouted. Just then in that second, all of her power was coming back to her and her hands shoved Starscream so hard he flew from one side of the warehouse's wall to the other side. She didn't know how this happened, but she was going to find out. Then another light was in the middle of the building. It formed as a shard of the Allspark that Starscream found.

Maria then thought of something. She felt so wrong after what happened, what was she going to tell them? Or maybe she could use the shard and spare her the humiliation of telling them what happened.

Decisions, decisions, decisions.

Another large crash echoed loudly in the building. When the smoke cleared, Prime, Bee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Prowl, Fai and Sophie were going in their guns blazing aiming at Starscream. Maria turned to get a look at Starscream, he was in the air in his normal metal form. The blast must knocked off the enchantment. Starscream was still recovering on his wounds that he had when he was last Cybertronain, but his optics looked at Maria with some defeat. And to Maria's discomfort, hunger.

"You could have been mine."

"I could have been a lot of things." Maria quietly responded, the seeker then retreated out of the warehouse. The Autobots went to help up Maria and they raced to the base with the Allspark fragment too.

Autobot base:

Maria was sitting alone with a stern, cold face on the large berth in the med-room. Ratchet walked in and Maria didn't give a glare but narrowed eyes instead.

"You want to yell at me too? Get in line, everybody else has. And I don't blame you for that." Maria looked down in shame.

"Don't work yourself too much. I'm just doing a diagnostic to see if your okay, so don't bite my helm off." He insisted and Maria accepted this.

Ratchet then noticed that her eyes were still on him, he didn't get it until he realised that she wasn't in her crouched position anymore and using her leather jacket as a blanket. He now saw what she was trying to hide.

Maria had hand print bruises on her wrists, red marks around her neck and collarbone. He went to look at this further, Maria's jacket was off and he saw that part of her grey shirt was ripped like someone wanted it off, he also saw more bruises on her arms, legs and waist. They were dark and looked like they were painful to gain.

"Who did this?" Ratchet tone was very hush but so much more demanding. Maria had tears in her eyes, remaining silent. She didn't want to tell the terrible thing that she couldn't avoid any longer. Ratchet just had to figure it out on his own.

"Maria, did Starscream did this to you?"

Maria started to cry.

"Oh, Primus no." Ratchet gasped, he didn't like where this was going.

"In the warehouse, I accidentally turned Screamer human. Not purposely, but I couldn't change him back since a piece of the Allspark was somehow in the air. And he..." Maria was having difficulty forming her words in her sobbing. Maria heard Ratchet pleading to himself that Starscream didn't take advantage of her.

"No, but he was so close to." She whispered but the doc-bot heard it loud and clear.

"Maria..." Ratchet was trying to collect his thoughts too but Maria beat him to it.

"Oh God, I can't even look at myself Ratchet. I am so disgusted with myself, I was so weak and helpless, he kept on coming. How can I live with myself? I'm sorry Ratchet. I'm so sorry." She cried louder but Ratchet heard Maria cry in front of him only once. He just couldn't bare to see her cry again. Ratchet in some way, saw Maria as a rebellious protoform of his own. That made it even harder.

He left to the main room to meet back with the rest of the Autobots. On the main screen was the medic room, someone put it in there without his permission. Ratchet thought if there wasn't a reasonable explanation for this, helms will roll.

But they all had sad, guilty expressions on their faceplates.

"Maria will need some rest, her body will repair itself better that way. Where are Fai and Sophie?" Ratchet asked the bots.

"They left already. We should go to Maria and give her a proper apology." Prime insisted and started to walk to the med-room but was blocked by Ratchet's arm.

"And make it worse for her? You saw it all from the camera that was put in there without my permission. She's not too ready to talk." Ratchet barked to everyone and they all looked back to the screen. Maria had laid down and her crying was diminished to silent weeps. Prowl was seething, his entire metal body was shaking in a righteous fury.

Nothing had made him angrier in his lifecycle before, but this... this was unforgivable. Starscream tried to force himself on Maria, Prowl's processor cringed at the thoughts of Maria being put through such torture. He could almost hear her cries that sounded familiar to the past ones she had made. But the cruel imagery faded when his optics were completely blind with rage.

"I'm going to put him offline." Prowl hissed through his teeth which shocked everyone that the ninja bot could have had such a vicious tone. They all looked again to the screen and found the transmission to the camera disconnected.

"Not if I do it first." Maria told everyone as she walked in the room.

"Maria, we apologize. We didn't know that he did..." Prime said with a lot of sincerity.

"None of you did. It's okay now, I'm still here." Maria gave an attempt smirk.

"Not if you are in danger here. You should have told us about you risking your life this much Maria." Prowl growled at her but she remained strong.

"You think you can get rid of me that easily? This is me you're talking to, and living life without a couple of occupational hazards isn't living at all."

"Have you forgotten what has happened to you?! What that Decepticon tried to do?!" Prowl couldn't fight off his anger and it accidentally poured on to Maria like scalding hot water down her back.

"Well it wasn't the first time that's happened okay?!" She snapped at Prowl and he took a step back and blink. So did the rest of the Autobots, this... injustice has happened to her before?

"Living on Earth for as long as I have, you get to see the worst in people once in a while." Maria explained while refusing to look at any of the bots, she knew what she would see already.

In the silence that surrounded the room, Maria took it as a leave to get out. She spun her heels, but before she was out the door, she turned to see the bots one last time.

"Frankly, you guys underestimate me. I lived and survived through everything that came down my road, I'm not giving up yet. Do you why I stayed with you guys when we first met? It was because you gave me a purpose of living and fighting again, and you didn't even know it. And I have miraculously decided not to die yet. So bring it on Screamer, Megatron, or whatever Decepti-creep that blocks my way. I say come get some." Maria then left the room feeling some freedom in her body after telling them that. So rarely did Maria have that sense in her.

"I will never get her logic." Bee stood perplexed at the girl leaving.

"You call that logic?" Ratchet questioned.

"No, I call it courage." Prime finished and they all agreed. Maria was the bravest organic human they have ever met.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: Ha XD I did it!**

***Hazel suddenly ducks from a flying book***

**Maria: You are such a cruel woman *glaring***

**hazelbite1248: I wanted to try something a little new, I'm sorry if you are angry at that.**

**Maria: I hope you know, that Prowl is going to be super freaking protective of me now. Jeez, I think I'm going to go on another house arrest thanks to you.**

**hazelbite1248: X3 But you'll be with your mech.**

**Maria: You're not helping. LET ME BE MAD AT YOU!**

**hazelbite1248: *smiling* Never. Well that's it for today readers, don't forget to review and we'll see you the next time we review.**

**Maria: Bye XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Where is Thy Sting?

Learning to fly again

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: Hello readers. First off, I would like to say that I'm loving the support that Maria and I have been getting for these stories. It really means a lot.**

**Maria: *nodding head* Yep, it's making a very happy Hazel and got to love that X)**

**hazelbite1248: So I read one of the reviews and I would like to answer it...**

_**"It has become like the twilight series now for Maria. Autobot or Decepticon. Basic anomaly. Brilliant chapter. Can't wait for the next." -**_**murdercrowther**

**Maria: Yeah, what about that?**

**hazelbite1248: I will thank murdercrowther for the review. I honestly didn't think of Maria as the Bella type of person. But I do see the resemblance with Starscream/Maria/Prowl pairing. For Maria though, I think she will stay Autobot in a matter of speaking, but when Decepticons are in need of help, she will put aside her conflict of interest and help them. Because when she was an oracle back in the day, she would send both factions off of Earth. She was in the neutrality but in the story, she's with the Autobots.**

**Maria: We did like the review though, it made us think about it.**

**hazelbite1248: Anything to make these chapters better, sorry for the confusion.**

**Maria: Well if everything's sorted out, let's get this chapter rolling.**

**hazelbite1248: Right, this one is I am rather fond of. Sure I had to put in other things to lengthen it up. But I think it all works rather nicely. This is taken place in 'Where is Thy Sting'.**

**Maria: X| Hence the name.**

**hazelbite1248: Thank you Maria *facepalm* Anyway, it shows the relationship between some of the characters like the Elite Guard and the Oracles, Sophie and Fai. And it does have a small hint of Blitzwing and Fai if one looks hard enough.**

**Maria: Okay, now here it comes readers. Enjoy XD**

* * *

Chapter 5: Where is Thy Sting?

Outskirts of Detroit:

Two of the Elite Guards Sentinel Prime and Jazz made it out from their ship, it is pouring out. Sentinel is utterly repulsed by this phenomenon, Jazz is more deeply interested by this precipitation. Regardless, they have never seen anything like it.

"Ugh, liquid falling from the sky? What is wrong with this planet?!" Sentinel is strongly repulsed while he extends his servo to touch the rain.

"Crazy. It's like a planet and a car wash. You digging this or what?" Jazz grins, giving some humour into the situation. They were assigned to capture the once Autobot Wasp that seems to refuse to be captured. They have eluded them enough and he deserves to be captured, so Sentinel thinks.

The Elite Guard wasn't there that battle in the Decepticon mines, they didn't know that Wasp wasn't the traitor. And Longarm was Shockwave.

Jazz quickly sees some movement in some trees near the forest they land their ship on. Narrowing his optics to get a better look at what caused the movement, Jazz couldn't find anything. He gave a sigh before actually listening to Sentinel's rant.

"Have the others search the area for Wasp." He ordered Jazz and he then told the Prime that they were already on it. Both Jazz and Sentinel transformed into their vehicle modes, Sentinel had difficulty moving cause of the rain and this got him frustrated.

"I hate this planet." That was all he managed to mutter under his breath before he turned back into his robot form and started running, following Jazz into the path full of trees.

Forest:

"And these big, disgusting things that cover this place is just as useless as everything else in this planet." Sentinel complained right after he tripped on a giant root, tumbling to keep his balance.

"I heard these things give the planet their main supply of the thing they need to breathe." Jazz informed Sentinel but by the looks of it, couldn't care less. Just then, the two Autobots heard something in the distance. Sentinel perked his audio receptors and took a look around. The rain dripping from all the trees did have it's own sense of being unique. But not his cup of energon he would remind himself.

There the noise was again. Jazz this time looked back and saw a burst of black smoke zoom past the trees, away on one of the branches of the trees higher than themselves.

"Are you picking something up on your audio receptors?" Sentinel asked.

"You're hearing it too?" Jazz questioned back so they went to investigate. They soon walked to a frozen pond with a stone centre and trail coming from the middle of the water. Carved with details but that's not what caught their attention. It was the voice that they were hearing, singing as if this thing was right behind them. Little did Jazz and Sentinel know, the female singer was slowly singing "Howl" by Florence and the Machine.

_Lyrics:_  
_If you could only see_  
_the beast you've made of me_  
_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_  
_Screaming in the dark,_  
_I howl when we're apart_  
_drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_  
_My fingers claw your skin,_  
_try to tear my way in_  
_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl_  
_My fingers claw your skin,_  
_try to tear my way in_  
_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to_  
_Howl, howl_  
_Howl, howl_  
_Now there's no holding back,_  
_I'm making to attack_  
_My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out_  
_The saints can't help me now,_  
_the ropes have been unbound_  
_I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallow'd ground_  
_like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins_  
_I want to find you tear out all your tenderness_  
_And howl, howl_  
_Howl, howl_  
_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_  
_Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters_  
_Hunters, hunters, hunters_  
_Hunters, hunters, hunters_  
_The fabric of your flesh,_  
_pure as a wedding dress_  
_Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest_  
_The saints can't help me now,_  
_the ropes have been unbound_  
_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'd ground_  
_And howl_  
_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_  
_Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters_  
_A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night_  
_May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright_  
_If you could only see_  
_the beast you've made of me_  
_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_  
_The saints can't help me now, _  
_the ropes have been unbound_  
_I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallow'd ground_

Normal POV:

Sentinel and Jazz watched as the dark figure of black smoke turn into a human femme dancing across the ice, light as a feather. The smoke whirling around her, chanting the words of the song.

"Crazy. The girl's got some beat." Jazz admired the girl's voice.

"What is it with these organics? They are all crazy, did you not listen to what the femme was saying. Creeped the slag right out of me." Sentinel trembled that didn't go unnoticed by the girl on the pond. She whipped her head to face them.

And with one flash of light of the storm, she disappeared.

"What did I tell you? These organics are nothing but trouble and will crawl their way into your shell." Sentinel complained even more, but he froze and stiffened up with an engine feeling that something was behind them.

"Like _this_?" A female whispered right in his audio receptors and he jumped back with a shriek. The girl revealed herself while she was sitting on a tree branch, letting her one leg swing.

"Hey Fai, how's life been swingin'?" Jazz greeted Fai but her smirk turned into a disapproval.

"You know the last time I saw the both of you, I recall your faceplate expressions while Maria went Godzilla on Starscream."

"Is she okay?" Jazz asked.

"No thanks to the both of you." Fai frowned.

" What's that supposed to mean?!" Sentinel barked back.

" I don't know why you two need to be here and I don't want to know the excuse. But I hope you know that Detroit isn't the same place you visited last time. It isn't safe anymore. Not for you, not for the Decepticons, not for the oracles. So if you know what is good for you, you should stay clear from Maria. Take whatever you want and go."

"Is that a threat organic?!" Sentinel demanded in his hopes of being threatening. Fai jumped off the branch. On landing, her entire image changed. She was the same height as Sentinel and Jazz, she was her black spirit form, looking at Sentinel dead in the optics.

"You would know if I am giving you threats, _Autobot_." Fai's shape grew darker and menacing which made even Jazz take a step back.

"We can take care of ourselves." Sentinel tried to move past Fai.

Big Mistake.

In the blink of an optic, Fai lost her temper. She launched her hand and grabbed for Sentinel's throat. The Prime didn't realise how strong Fai was. The Black Oracle kept the death grip while some of the circuits near Sentinel's neck started to turn black.

Fai slowly let go of the Prime while the blackness traveled along Sentinel's body. He then noticed this and started to panic. One problem was that he couldn't move.

"I CAN'T MOVE BY BODY!" Sentinel roared in anger. Fai sweetly smiled in the response. It has been a long time since she let out her anger on an Autobot, in her Decepticon mind, it felt good.

"Let's try this again." Fai calmly begun with while walking around the still Prime. Fai would sometimes take a glance at Jazz, who didn't dare move. And back her attention went to Sentinel who was hyperventilating as the tar-like blackness covered the entire lower half of himself.

"You think you're in control in this planet? You think just because you're a Cybertronian, an Elite Guard, that you have power over me or the other oracles?" Fai darkly challenged.

"Let me tell you this Prime, I am the last person you would want to make an enemy with. I don't know if you knew this, but I was once a Decepticon myself. I still know how to interrogateAutobots, to make them _squirm_, to make the _suffer_..." After, Fai went right next to Sentinel's audio receptor and saw his head shake in what looked like fear.

"I'll bet I can make a mech like you _scream_." She just whispered. The blackness was just about to reach Sentinel's optics when Jazz decided to jump in.

"Just cool down Fai. What do you want?" Jazz didn't feel that getting his weapons out was a good idea, the last thing he wanted was to provoke this girl. But he would if things got out of hand. Fai paused, looked at Sentinel before she waved her hand and all the black washed away from Sentinel and he was on his knees.

"I want you to know that Maria may not be so kind to you. She may not use her powers as much as Sophie and I do, but if you want what's best for you then do as I say. Stay_, away_ from Maria." Fai then dissolved into the air. Sentinel swatted the cloud away in disgust.

"I _really_ hate this planet." He muttered, walking further down the path. Man, did those oracles creep him out.

Detroit streets:

After the incident withStarscream and Maria, Prowl was assigned to watch over her. Like how Bumblebee would be with Sari. Prowl in the case with Maria, he couldn't agree more.

Maria didn't mind either, honestly she would normally get annoyed with the Autobots over protection. But it was Starscream'sencounter that got her rattled, she wanted some guarantee that she wasn't going to be alone. Out of character for Maria maybe, Prowl certainly didn't argue with it.

Prime told them to look around a different part of Detroit for any more Decepticon activity. They came across something in the distance and when they came closer they saw a familiar blond friend around large statues of ice. Maria got off from Prowl to say hi but on the walk, her foot slipped and she landed on her back due to the ice near the area.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Prowl quickly lifted her up and scanned for any damage on Maria with his aquamarine optics.

"Ice. We meet again, my worst enemy." Maria muttered as she got down and carefully stepped to Sophie.

"How did you do this? The weather's too warm for the ice to last." Maria asked curiously to her oracle sister and she same a small smile in return.

"Well, I have been practicing and thought it would be nice to give something to Detroit." Sophie smiled and gestured Maria to come closer.

"Fai's not here. She's at the cabin, tending to the new guest." Maria nodded and went back beside Prowl.

" Would you like to join me?" Sophie politely asked and with a wave of her hands, she created a large wall of ice with the water of the rain. Moments later, she made a gorgeous statue of ice of a woman dancing.

"Fascinating." Prowl gasped at the fine detail of Sophie's artwork. He thought Sophie and Bulkhead would get a lot achieved if they had a day of art together.

"No thanks, I'm with Prowl and we should get back to the base. Thanks for the offer though." Maria waved goodbye, slowly walked away through the icy ground and joined Prowl. He transformed to his vehicle mode and the two were off.

"You could have joined Sophie is you wished." Prowl had a flicker of guilt seeing Maria refusal to spend some time with Sophie.

"But I so enjoy your company." Maria giggled.

Prowl's guilt instantly went away. He had a debate with his processor, it had been going on for a while. Whether to tell Maria his feelings, or keep them safe and secure. A part of him wanted to tell Maria how special she was to him, she was kind...

To him... most of the time.

She was strong to say her beliefs and to accept others as well. And she was beautiful. Like nothing Prowl has ever known. Maria grew on him, like now Maria was a part of his spark. That was why he felt offline when he would see her on the verge of death. Her pain was his, her tears were his (if he could produce them) and her life was like his.

Then there was the other side that would give the other a good processor slap. It wouldn't say the bad about Maria, it would say the bad about himself. Prowl at times felt that Maria was too perfect for him. A failed cyber-ninja. He resurfaced the fears of Maria finding another, and being happy without him.

And that's when the first side would return the slap.

This would go on and on, telling her or not. Whenever he was needed in the real world he would shut out the conversation inside for the moment and focus on what was going on.

Prowl then realised that he had made it to the Autobots after Prime asked him to give some help with a little brawl that occurred. Apparently two flying mech's looked identical if not for the colour difference attacked Ratchet and Prime. Maria hopped off when she saw Jazz and Sentinel.

She didn't feel like talking to them, well she wanted to, but it would be not too nice for a choice of words.

Maria held a grudge between the Elite Guards. After Sophie left with Omega, Maria almost hated that the Elite Guards were not there to help. Where were they when they actually needed their help? If the Elite Guard came or anyone from Cybertron to help get Sophie back maybe the destruction caused by Megatron would have been prevented. A lot of people were hurt, the damage was almost cleaned up.

"Aww, man. Come'on!" Maria shouted at the two new Cybertronians.

"Stay out of this Maria. These rust buckets are actually needed for once." Sentinel ordered, keeping his distance in case Fai's promise/threat was still valid.

"What, needed? They just got back from needed."

"Mind your tone oracle."

"No, you mind your fragging tone, with me." Maria hissed ready to beat Sentinel if he kept daring to argue with her any longer. Sentinel saw this and actually took a step back from Maria as her silver eyes flickered in light.

"Maria and I just got back from visiting Sophie in the streets." Prowl jumped in.

"Sophie?" Jazz asked if it needed to be corrected.

"Yeah, Sophie. You know, White Oracle Sophie? You remember her..." Maria turned around looking at Prime and Ratchet from behind her.

"... Guys, you remember her. Last time these clowns were here, she got the other end of the stick, right threw her body. Yeah, good times." Maria brought back when the Sentinel and Jazz were first on Earth and during the battle with Starscream, he managed to stab a metal pole through Sophie.

"And guess what else Sophie did? She nearly gave her life to save you precious Omega Supreme. So how about you guys stop treating us like chess pieces, FOR FIVE FREAKING MINUTES!?" Maria shouted emphasizing the five with her hand. Everyone fell silent when they found her point made clear. Jazz and Sentinel now knew what Fai's warning meant. She was mad at them. Maria took a look at two mechs that she wasn't acquainted with, one was orange and the other was blue.

"And who are these two?" Maria's daring tone was still in her. Jazz told Maria that they are one of the extremely rare few of Autobots that could fly. Jetfire was the orange and Jetstorm was the blue.

"It is good to be meeting with an oracle, miss Maria." Jetfire and Jetstorm said at once. Maria hacked her brain thinking what accent they possessed. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Well seems that we all know each other. So can we stop fighting with each other and get some communication between us before another accident like this happens?" Maria asked everyone around her. All of them gave a sheepish nod like she was the boss, that didn't want any back-talk.

Oracle Cabin:

Sophie was walking through the trees with a content, relaxed look on her flawless face. Making those art sculptures certainly made her day better. She was just about to walk inside but something pulled her aside.

Sophie could sence something happened around there.

So she investigated outside the cabin and found what she was looking for. Where the forest met the open area near the house, Sophie felt the presence again. It was very negative energy. Sophie kneeled down and put her hand to the ground, the energy, it reminded her of...

"Fai." Sophie finished her thoughts and almost ran to the house where Fai was.

"Hello Sophie." Fai kindly greeted but Sophie wasn't very impressed.

"You used your powers on the Autobots?" Sophie confronted her sister.

"I told you that, didn't I."

"You told me that the Elite Guard was here and you reminded them about Maria. Not almost possessing one of them."

"He was being a smart aft." Fai calmly defended herself.

"Fai, we _never_ use possession of any living thing unless it was an emergency. You know that, Maria knows this too." Sophie sternly told Fai.

"She should have never used it to Sari." Fai looked down, away from Sophie's cold glare.

"And you deem it fit to use it on a Autobot?" Sophie counter attacked and Fai was silent for a couple of seconds.

"Sari saw inside Maria's mind." Fai blurted out and Sophie tried to contain a gasp.

"But Maria was taking control of her body."

"And somehow Sari could see the damage when we couldn't. Sophie do you know what this means?" Fai then grabbed on to Sophie shoulders.

"We couldn't get in her mind to fix the damage, but maybe her friends can." Fai answered. But then the two heard a noise from outside the house.

"Looks like your guest doesn't like to be kept waiting." Sophie smirked. Faiwas caught blushing before she darted out the door. She went straight to the barn and shut the door behind her.

She turned around to see two red optics staring at her. And Fai lovingly stared back.

Detroit:

Hours later, on their way to find Wasp, one thing lead to another and suddenly Wasp had switched places with Bee. Wasp had them convinced for a little while before they figured out what was really going on, too bad the green little mech left early to not risk getting caught.

"Man. Would it be a good guess that we can look back at this and laugh?" Maria asked everyone.

"So if Longarm was the spy, the head of Autobot Intel is-" Jazz contemplated before cut off.

"A Decepticon double agent." Prime finished.

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" Sentinel demanded and Maria glared at him for making Prime simply shake his helm.

"You're kidding right?" Maria then saw that Fai and Sophie were walking together towards the base. Maria ran to hug them both, asking why they were here.

"Well since all the excitement is over for today. We thought that we could give you some skating tips." Fai grinned while holding figure skates. Maria began to laugh.

"But me and ice don't really get along."

"But you lived for hundreds of stellarcycles, and you don't know this?" Prowl asked. He found it humorous that she still had a few adorable quirks in her.

"Let's just say ice and I have a 'hate-hate you more' relationship." Maria made everyone save Ratchet and Sentinel laugh. She gave her the challenge that she was going to make the two of them laugh one day. Maria then agreed while putting on the skates, Sophie turned the back parking lot of the base covered with a thick sheet of ice thanks to the rain.

The Autobots watched how Sophie and Fai gracefully skated around Maria. She was awkwardly walking with the skates on trying not to fall. Prowl decided to help Maria out, he tried to walk on the ice but that made him slip and fall hard next to Maria, who fell right next to him. Maria laughed so hard, it brought tears in her eyes.

To Maria, this was a day to remember.

Cybertron:

Ironhide was walking down the hall calling out to the nothingness that was with him.

"Longarm? We know you're in there. Come out quietly and-" He looked in the room he was about to pass and gasped. Ultra Magnus was beaten pretty to the brink of death. One arm ripped off, his legs twisted in a painful position and parts of his metal skinplatewere ripped off right up to his shoulder.

All together, it didn't look very pretty.

"Ultra Magnus, what happened? Where's your hammer? Who did this?" Ironhide ran to Ultra Magnus's aid and asked him a wide range of questions.

"Shock...wave..." That was all Ultra Magnus could say before the light in his optics diminished.

* * *

**Maria: O.o Wow, I can really get mad when I want to.**

**hazelbite1248: Yes, yes you can X) I wanted to show that you had a certain resentment for the Elite Guard, but looking at it further, deep down you have always had negative feelings for the Cybertronians for turning you into an Oracle. **

**Maria: All I'm going to say is I'm glad that key is gone.**

**hazelbite1248: :) Alright Maria. Well thanks for reading people, don't forget to review and until the next chapter.**

**Maria: BYE XD**


	6. Chapter 6: Five Servos to Doom

Learning to fly again

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: *head to the desk***

***Maria walks in***

**Maria: O-KAY! What did you do this time.**

**hazelbite1248: *raises head* What makes you think I did something.**

**Maria: *hands Hazel latte* Well did you do something?**

**hazelbite1248: *mutters* Yes.**

**Maria: *drinks her coffee* Mmhhm, that's what I thought. Tell me what you did.**

**hazelbite1248: It's just that I missed another day.**

***Maria stares at Hazel***

**hazelbite1248: *sinks into chair* Don't look at me like that X\**

**Maria: What, you mean this look of utter disappointment and the feeling of spilling the fan-tasmic-gorical coffee on you?**

**hazelbite1248: STAWP! THAT ONE! **

***Maria turns back toward Hazel***

**Maria: Then random tree, prepare to face the glare and coffee threat all in one.**

**hazelbite1248: Let's just get this chapter done.**

**Maria: But you haven't had your highly deserved to be slaughtered from the inside out latte yet.**

**hazelbite1248: But I'm the writer.**

**Maria: *turns to audience* But you can call her Sheila, she likes long walks on the beach. She's a Cancer too for the lucky boys out there who want a piece of this fine-**

***Hazel stuffs Maria's face with Twinkie***

**Maria: *muffled* HOW THE PIT DID YOU GET A TWINKIE FROM?!**

**hazelbite1248: Now X3 without any interruptions, let's get on with the chapter.**

**Maria: That was a good twinkie.**

**hazelbite1248: And my name's not Shelia!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Five Servos to Doom

Fai walked in the woods, passed all the trees that didn't touch her with their branches. The light that bounced off her in the night gave her an unrealistic glow to her, from her natural purple hair to her orange eyes. She was going to meet with her lover in person.

In that walk, Fai remembered when she found him after the battle with the Decepticons in the cave.

Flashback:

_Fai ran as fast as she could through the woods. She didn't care if the branches cut their way through her, Fai knew they would heal in a sparkbeat. And there was one spark that Fai longed for to be alright. In what seemed like miles upon miles, Fai saw the crash site of a certain Decepticon and intended to find him._

_Blitzwing._

_Fai stopped when she found a trail that must have been his crash, she ran faster until Fai saw where it ended to. Blitzwing was scraped up pretty bad, but he was alive._

_"Blitzwing, I'm so happy I found you." Fai reached to his faceplate to see those optics she had fallen for._

_"Vai? V-vhat are jou doing here? If someone sees jou-" Icy began._

_"I cannot protect jou in zhis state."Hothead finished. Blitzwing tried to get up but his body recoiled and he shut his optics in pain._

_"Shhhh, it's okay. I'm here and I'm going to help you. I won't leave you like this." Fai cooed the Decepticon._

_'My poor protoform... this breaks my heart.' Fai grimaced in her mind and Blitzwing had the expression that he heard what Fai was thinking. She put her hand on his jawline but tears start coming from Fai._

_"Awww, don't cry dear Vai. Look, I'm not zhat crushed. I can still smile at jou so I can't be zhat broken." Random perked up giving Fai a smile, his cold finger went to dry her tears._

_"It's not that. It's Sophie... she gave herself to help Omega absorb the transwarp energy. Oh Blitzwing, why did she have to do that? Maria is at her breaking point and I think I'm falling apart." Fai informed Blitzwing, this surprised him. Maria? In such an unstable way? It was unheard of for him._

_"That doesn't matter now. We are going to get through this, I'm so glad you're alive" Fai wiped her tears and kissed Blitzwing's metal cheek and that gave them both the feeling that everything was going to be alright._

Normal POV:

Blitzwing waited at the spot where he and Fai agreed to meet. He was thankful that Fai helped him recover when she wasn't with Maria coping. Blitzwing was fully repaired the day when Megatron attacked Detroit. He had a spark attack thinking that she might have been in the crossfire. If that had happened, he would have blasted his way to her and heal her himself.

Then came the day when the Elite Guard came for Wasp. At that time, he was just able to walk in his robot form so it would have been very problematic for Blitzwing to fight off Sentinel and Jazz. He did manage to see Fai talking to them and he tried to get Random not to laugh.

Icy, Hothead and Random wouldn't admit it to Fai just yet, but they all thought that when Fai got super protective like that it was cute and terrorfying. At the same time.

But when she came back to the cabin, she was fine and had Sophie with her. Time passed on, Fai and Blitzwing met and went out regularly. Not too consistent because he was still in danger of the Autobots finding him.

He then looked to find Fai coming out of some branches, smiling at him alone. Fai had been wearing her Greek outfit more often and was soon replaced from her regular outfit. She would even wear it when she would go to the Autobots.

"Zhere's my Vai!" Random took the lead when the other two were still getting over with how beautiful she was. Random picked her up and covered her in kisses. Hothead and Icy had to forcefully pull Random away for Fai's sake and they both continued down the trial. They enjoyed their little date, Hothead would deliver a rant about future plans to destroy the Autobots, Fai would poke in thinking they would probably have it coming.

But Fai pointed out something in the distance. It came closer...

and closer...

and closer until-

"Look out!" Blitzwing cried out to Fai, from impact; Fai soared airborne into a tree that snapped away like a twig. Blitzwing was only thrown back a little ways and before he knew it, his blasters were taken from him and he was pinned back with stasis cuffs.

Fai slowly got up, shaking he dizziness from her head. When she could see clearly, she watched Blitzwing being taken away by two Cybertronians that she couldn't see who.

Blitzwing in his processor, heard Fai's cries in sorrow for her love being taken away from her.

It ripped his spark to pieces.

Autobot base:

Fai was crying on Maria's shoulder. She told Maria what happened, how guilty she felt for losing him. Maria tried to calm her down but it wasn't working out in her favour.

"I need to get him back." Fai finally formed understandable words that Maria could listen to. Maria said that he could be anywhere, Fai begged her to help her look anyway. After a big sigh, Maria accepted.

Truth was, Maria barely saw the Autobots for the past couple of days. She thought it was because they were super busy, they always had too much on their agenda. Maria didn't protest, besides she didn't have a lot of her and Fai time recently. Maria agreed and left a note saying she was going to be with Fai and will be back.

They first had to figure if Blitzwing was near, so Maria and Fai went to one of the building tops in Detroit and meditated, looking for Blitzwing's presence. They sat down quietly and Maria noticed that they could have used Sophie's help.

"We could have asked Sophie to help us." She insisted to Fai.

"Nope. I already asked for her help but the Autobots wanted her help and they nabbed Sophie first." Fai kept her eyes shut.

But a minute later her ember eyes were burning when she flew them open.

"Found him. He's in the Elite Guard's ship."

"Then let's go." Maria got up to walk. She wanted a little payback for the Elite Guards. Nothing serious, but something to get the better of them. A little, 'that's for Sophie' thing. They both turned into their spirit forms and glided into the sky to their destination.

Elite Guard Ship:

Fai and Maria made it, with Maria giggling for the great fraction of the time getting to the ship. This reminded her so much of the times her and Fai would go out gallivanting and doing adventures for the sake of boredom. Those times were good to Fai and Maria.

Maria then cooled herself down as they entered the ship. Jetfire and Jetstorm were the only ones in the ship.

_'This is going to be easy.'_ Maria smirked and introduced herself to the two Autobots still in her spirit shape.

Fai took a different path, she went directly to the holding units and looked around. She called for Blitzwing quietly. No answer, this troubled Fai greatly.

_'Vai?'_ Fai heard his voice in her head. She ran to Blitzwing, finding him instantly. She got into his cell and wrapped her arms around Blitzwing. This tortured the triple changer to no end, he could not embrace her back.

Back with Maria she had Jetfire and Jetstorm's attention. She didn't want to expose herself so she stayed in her phantom form and improvised.

"What is it you are?" Jetstorm curiously asked.

"By looking if it brother, she might be being an organic." Jetfire answered Jetstorm's question. Maria didn't answer back. She just stayed there, swaying in the wind keeping her haunting silence.

"Interesting no? " Jetfire was impressed as much as Jetstorm was about this thing in the room.

"Can you speak?" Jetstorm generally asked and Maria wisely nodded her head.. She thought they would ask that. Maria then swirled around the ship, like it was dancing. She did more than speak, Maria started to sing, "Romance is" by Lights.

_Lyrics:_  
_You're three sides of my eight-sided circle_  
_Two lovers juxtaposed with doorways_  
_Broken window frames color her eyes in with black lines_  
_Let it all run down_  
_Let it all run down_  
_It's one way to afford _  
_A horizon, 'cause in my opinion_  
_It's one way to say we're abandoned_  
_And we don't belong here at all_  
_There's no explanation or forewarning_  
_Underneath all the crimson linings_  
_We approach the streets with a clear conscience-we'll survive_  
_Let it all fall down_  
_Let it all fall down_  
_It's one way to afford_  
_A horizon and not to mention_  
_It's one way to say we're abandoned_  
_And we don't belong here at all_  
_And romance just is..._  
_Slow it all down, the damage is done_  
_Play the music loud, don't make a sound_  
_Let's raise a toast to a sad story_  
_In a dirty cup, in a dirty cup_  
_You made it-you made it hurt so bad_  
_You made it hurt so bad_  
_With a little poison_  
_We can burn this whole place down_  
_To the ground again._

Normal POV:

Maria as she was singing, saw the song was affecting Jetfire and Jetstorm exactly as she wanted. The twins watched Maria spin and her song flow through her into them, they thought it was beautiful, their optics started to flicker on and off. When Maria finished she turned to face Jetfire and Jetstorm, in a deep stasis sleep.

Detroit streets:

Prowl and Jazz were patrolling the streets, they had suspicion that someone was capturing Decepticons with Sentinel and taking all the glory. It just didn't feel right what Sentinel was selling to them.

But Prowl had another thing in mind.

"Jazz, can I ask you something."

"Sure P. Shoot."

"You know Maria pretty well correct?" Prowl asked and Jazz coughed out a laugh.

"Man, she's a cool femme. But when she gets angry, she's a thing to be trembling over." Jazz explained and Prowl cracked a smile, partly because it's true.

"Well knowing that. What would you get a femme like that for a gift?" Jazz had to think about this for a while.

But then it dawned on him and he smiled.

"Prowl, you sly bot. You have a thing for Maria." Jazz concluded and Prowl gave a little sign of a nod of embarrassment.

"I don't know what has gotten into me."

"Maria, that's what."

"She is like what I was, beginning cyber-ninja training. But inside she is so much more; kind, caring and..." Prowl confessed what he felt about her but stopped to find the next word.

"Pretty?" Jazz just snickered.

"Beautiful. She has these optics that I just can't stop looking at. Her smile, I don't know what I would do if I never saw it again." Prowl was leaning now on the building next to them, just imagining Maria.

_'He sure has got it bad.' _Jazz snickered to himself.

"And when she sings..." Prowl sighed, just listening to her voice was already getting him relaxed. Jazz being Jazz, he put his metal hand to Prowl's shoulder.

"Knowing you, Maria is a perfect fit to you. She knows how to have fun, and you still don't have a clue. Maria kinda completes you. I know you will get her something she will love. Does she know?" Jazz told Prowl.

"No. But I plan to tell her, no one else."

"Read you loud and clear." Jazz understood that Prowl being him would do this type of behaviour. He would take care of it himself.

Then Jazz had a flash of brilliance.

"Hey Prowler, if we have enough time in all. I know exactly what you could get for her."

"Go on."

"That is, if we can find the right parts and all." Jazz started but then they soon found Sentinel Prime racing down one of the alleyways. In that second atop of the buildings, Prowl and Jazz ran to catch up with him to see what he was up to.

Elite Guard Ship:

Jazz and Prowl found Jetfire and Jetstorm just waking up from a stasis nap it looked like. They apologized for their behaviour but didn't tell them of the thing they saw, it was all very blurry in their memory cores. They looked at the ships stabilizer with frustration.

"Work already!" Jetstorm fussed loudly at the inanimate object. Jetfire got a transmission on his comm-link, which lead him out of the conversation for a brief while.

"Sentinel Prime is wishing to see you both in the bridge." Jetfire told Prowl and Jazz as the two ninja bots started walking to said place.

When they made it there, moments turned into a great deal of time. With both of their jaws still on the floor.

Lugnut stood imprisoned, apparently Sentinel captured him.

While Sentinel was gloating especially proud of himself in front of Jetfire, Jetstorm and Optimus; Prowl saw a wave of a shadow pass at the corner of his optics. He didn't move to see it, but he knew it was there. He didn't worry about it too much, the matter that he was looking at annoyed him the most. How was it that it took Prowl and the rest of the team to take down one Decepticon, and Sentinel all by himself to do it easily.

Prowl took this to conversation, he explained that the Starscream clones, Blitzwing and Lugnut's weapons were all taken away from them. Only one Decepticon Prowl knew that would take the upgrades from the bounties he would capture.

Sentinel was seething at the ninja bot and they went into a very heated argument that ended up Optimus taking Prowl away from the ship.

Maria's POV:

Ho-ly crap, that was close.

So Fai and I were cramping ourselves to stay hidden from the Autobots. Fai was being Sentinel's shadow, trying hard not to pose macho stances behind his back but I hushed her not to. I was up on the high corner, compacting myself to the best of my abilities. I thought I saw Prowl looking at me when I had to move to the other corner but didn't want to take the risk of finding out.

But man oh man, did Prowl and Sentinel have a stare down.

It surprised me a little when Prowl was sending accusations by the Bulkhead-sized truckload. After each of them left, at a certain time, Fai and I dropped from the walls and ceilings stretching out spirit forms. The Decepticons looked at us bewildered. I just though it was funny and started laughing. Fai trailed to Blitzwing, I knew they were talking mind to processor so I kept out of it.

For my sake, I probably wouldn't want to know what fluffy business they were talking about.

So I got curious and stretched to the other minds of the Decepticons. And said hey, why not Lugnut? I grinned and make my way to face him, work some of the feminine charm I can scrape.

Like I said, hey why not.

_'What in the name of Megatron are you?! When I get out, after I bring the name of Deceptions to its rightful glory I will destroy whatever sorcery you have on Blitzwing.'_ Lugnut bellowed mentally. I just nodded like a classical therapist, enjoying every second of this. I got this was going to be good. I delivered images of fluffy kittens to Lugnut that made me laugh aloud.

_'What are you doing?! Stop this witchcraft! I command in the name of Megatron to stop!'_ Alright, I had my fun. I then let go of the connection because what that Decepticon was saying afterwards was filled with ALL the nasty things to say. After, I heard Lugnut's muffled shouts. I did a good job to mess him over, I went to her next two targets. Sunstorm and Ramjet.

"Oh, the things that I could do." I called and giggled after, admitting to myself that this was going to be a lot of fun. But it came to me, a brilliant idea and I turned to Fai and Blitzwing.

"Hey Fai! Get over here, I got something planned." Fai took a second to what I hoped was a short farewell and went to see me. I whispered my planed and she grinned almost as much of a size as me.

I assumed my position and so did Fai, she dropped to the floor with her eyes closed as I began to sing "Bird Song" by Florence and the Machine. Freakishly scary yes, and the perfect song to sing at this moment. Fai made an illusion to look like five other hers were on different places on the floor bleeding black. Man, can she make something real. It was awesome!

_Lyrics:_  
_**(Maria)**__Well I didn't tell anyone but a bird flew by_  
_Saw what I'd done he set up a nest outside_  
_And he sang about what I'd become_  
_He sang so loud_  
_Sang so clear_  
_I was afraid all the neighbors would hear_  
_So I invited him in, to reason with him_  
_I promised I wouldn't do it again_  
**_(The Fai's were slamming their hands and feet to the beat of the song)_**  
_But he sang louder and louder inside the house_  
_And now I couldn't get him out_  
_So I trapped him under a cardboard box_  
_And stood on it to make him stop_  
_I picked up the bird and above the dim I said_  
_"That's the last song you'll ever sing"_  
_Held him down, broke his neck _  
_Taught him a lesson he wouldn't forget_  
**_(The Fai's slowly crawled to Maria singing the high part of the song. Looking like they were dragging her down)_**  
_But in my dreams began to creep_  
_That old familiar tweet tweet tweet_  
**_(The Fai's broke out and twirled around in smoke forms as Maria sang.)_**  
_I opened my mouth to scream and shout _  
_I waved my arms and flapped about_  
_But I couldn't scream and I couldn't shout_  
_Couldn't scream and I couldn't shout_  
_I opened my mouth to scream and shout _  
_I waved my arms and flapped about_  
_But I couldn't scream I couldn't shout_  
_The song was coming from my mouth_  
_From my mouth_  
_From my mouth_  
_From my mouth_  
_From my mouth_  
_From my mouth_  
_From my mouth_  
_From my mouth_  
_The song was coming from my mouth._

Normal POV:

The illusion was lifted, Maria and the one Fai stood in the middle of all the Decepticons. Seeing the beings of light and smoke thinned away until nothing was there.

Maria laughed as she made her escape with Fai. It had been sometime since she laughed that hard alone with Fai. Maria said she was going to go back to the base and see everyone. Maybe they had wondered if she was gone, would they? Maria wanted to find out but was stopped by Fai rash and quick answer.

"W-wait. Let's go by the cabin first, I want us to have a good bonding moment, it will do us well." Fai used her convincing tone that reeled Maria in and they got to the lone house in record time.

Maria was curious that why was Fai a little determined to make her go to the cabin first. Was there something waiting there? Maria tried to remember if there was anything that would have caused this to occur but nothing. Maria was clueless.

She looked to the sky as she relaxed. So much for bonding.

Maria looked to Fai who was a good 20ft distance from her as she was talking on the phone with someone. Maria just decided to relax on her own, she let her black hair fall on the May grass that was beneath her. Maria always like how the Earth smelled this time of year. Despite that she preferred the fall better, that didn't mean she could choose May to be her second favourite month. September was her favourite. Maria named this moment a one to remember as her eyes slowly shut and the last thing she saw was the star pooled sky that clustered with natural lighting.

Morning:

"Maria, wake up. Someone is here to see you." Fai woke Maria, the light was the first thing she saw from the sun. She must have been moved to the shade of the tree in the morning from the open space she fell asleep to.

Then the second thing she saw was Prowl. In a samurai, ninja armour.

She rubbed her eyes, stood properly to take in all that was presented to her. Fai just smiled and Sophie was there too. Sophie and Fai let Maria and Prowl talk about how he obtained the armour. They had a good bonding moment through it and somehow, Prowl's back story slipped through accidentally.

"Whoa-ho-ho! You were just as bad as I am you little sass-bucket." Maria laughed. Prowl started coming out of the stockades into ninja training, trained with master Yoketron, becoming the skilled fighter he was now. But then came the day when his master died and Prowl kept the guilt of not being able to save him for the longest time. Maria couldn't help but feel a heart stabbing remorse for him.

"Oh Prowl, I'm so sorry." Maria hugged Prowl's chassis the best she could and on her ear, she heard the loud humming that was in Prowl, and how it quickened. After the embrace, Prowl told Maria how Sentinel conspired against Lockdown to capture Decepticons. That's how he got the armour and felt he had a duty to make his master proud by wearing it.

"You know, looking at you from this angle... it does look really good on you." Maria tilted her head in an awkward angle, making a little TV opening with her hands, her eyes looking through to see Prowl giving a smirk to Maria. They decided to leave together and Maria jumped up and down when Prowl transformed and he gained a little side passenger with his form.

"Oh my god, can I please sit on the side passenger seat." Maria tried her best to hush her excitement but it still showed through. Prowl agreed, Maria quickly got a no-visor helmet with cheap flames on the side and some pilot shades to make her appearance to he base even funnier.

Approaching the base, Maria pursed her lips like she was a really bad male model. The Autobots waiting for her gave a good laugh, they followed her inside and she got a little suspicious.

"Alright, what's this about?" Maria was now surrounded by the mechs and they lead her to the main room.

Maria let out a loud, shocked gasp.

Everything was decorated in blues, teals and greys. Ribbons, decorations, the whole package. On a very large banner wrote big, bold letters.

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARIA!"**

Music was playing over all the silence, the song was "Little wonders" by Rob Thomas. Maria loved that song, but she couldn't listen to it too much because she would cry. Then someone came up running to hug her.

"Happy birthday Maria!" Sophie hugged her tightly and everyone cheered. Maria then knew who the culprit was, Fai came over and joined the group.

"It was you? How did you remember?" Maria was still holding on to Sophie, Fai just smirked.

"This was not our idea. We just gave them the information." Sophie let Maria go and explained.

"And the possible information that you haven't celebrated your birthday in a couple hundred of years." Fai coughed giving Maria the impression that the two gave the Autobots a real guilt trip.

"It's perfect. But you guys didn't have to-" Maria tried to say before her face was shoved full of some cake.

"Oh no, we are not having any of that nonsense." Sophie declared and they went on with the party. Then Prowl came up to Maria as she was sitting down on the large sofa.

"What's this?" Maria asked in full curiosity with the tiny wrapped object in Prowl's servos.

"I heard that in creation days for humans, a gift is to be presented to them." Prowl ever so gingerly showed the box that was in the middle of his metal hand. Normally Maria would say no to presents of any kind, but this came from him and Maria couldn't even think about saying no.

When she opened the present, there it was.

It was a metal pendent that had some kind of Cybertronain designs on it. Maria knew by the look of it that it was custom made and was absolutely stunning.

But what she didn't know was that the engraving on the back of it roughly translated actually said this.

_Beautiful Maria, I will always love you._

"Oh, Prowl. I love it." Maria gasped. She then immediately put the chain and pendent on and looked at it further. Maria then had some tears of joy in her eyes and that got everyone's attention. Prowl's the most.

"Sorry guys, I'm just so happy right now. I love you guys so much." Maria said as the party went on. She had never felt happier to be with such great mechs and people in her life.

_Our lives are made_  
_In these small hours_  
_These little wonders_  
_These twists and turns of fate_  
_Time falls away_  
_But these small hours_  
_These small hours_  
_Still remain_

* * *

***Maria blowing her nose***

**hazelbite1248: O.o Was it that sad?**

**Maria: T.T These are tears of joy. I CAN'T STOP CRYING!**

**hazelbite1248: Well, that will wear off soon. Just let nature take its course.**

***Maria on the floor with a pillow***

**hazelbite1248: Whatever helps. Well thank you readers for seeing this chapter and don't forget to review. Also-**

***Hazel looks at Maria***

**hazelbite1248: *face palm* Are you playing with your pendent already?**

**Maria: *holding said trinket* NO X[**

**hazelbite1248: Really?**

**Maria: *hides pendent* Maybe. Well bye readers XD Until we update the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sand Storm in Detroit?

Learning to fly again

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: Hello readers, it's a little late and I hope I get this chapter done.**

**Maria: And by late, she means it's 11:36 at night.**

**hazelbite1248: Please Maria, at least I'm getting it done now.**

**Maria: *nods* This is true, I will grant you that.**

**hazelbite1248: Well this chapter was a little too small than I preferred so I tried to add a bit more into it. So forgive me if it's as long as the rest. It's something that I have made not from the series so making it from scratch tends to do that.**

**Maria: That's all fine, but we need to get this done.**

**hazelbite1248: Okay, okay, since when did you get so pushy today.**

**Maria: *glares* It's 11:39, in less than thirty minutes it won't be today.**

**hazelbite1248: True, then let's get it rolling.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Sand Storm in Detroit?

It was just another day for the Autobots, they drove through the streets to patrol. Then it came to the point where there was nothing to patrol, no Decepticon signals in the past few weeks.

Yes, the Autobots didn't expect this to happen. Plus one would think that it would get them more tense, waiting for them to strike. But thanks to Maria, she made them see it as a much deserved reward.

When the Autobots were driving down, they were rather surprised because they didn't expect to see a performance in the streets. When Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Prowl made it to the source; Maria, Fai, Sophie and another girl were playing "Madam Madam" by The Outside Track. Maria was singing with a guitar in her hand, Fai was on the large harp, Sophie was playing on the violin.

This new girl had teal, short spiky hair, bleached jeans, white ripped tank over a tight blue tank top to cover her slightly tanned skin. She was playing the accordion.

But the one thing that stood out for this organic to the Autobots were her eyes.

After the song was over and the claps of the audience stopped, the Autobots went to say hello to their oracle friends. Bumblebee did notice that this girl wouldn't look directly at them, or Maria.

"And who is this?" Bee asked the new girl but she clung on to Maria and said something in fluent Russian that the Autobots at first didn't understand. She still didn't meet any eye contact with the Autobots. They could translate what she was saying though.

_"Maria, who are these people? I have never heard their voices before. Are these travelers new here?"_

"Oh guys, this is Mimi. She's was born in Moscow but she moved here from Arizona years back, but she can't speak a word of English." Maria explained to the Autobots. Maria spoke some flawless Russian back to Mimi then an older couple came to pick Mimi up.

The girl put on a pair of thick, black shades before joining arms with the older woman. They gave her help walking through the crowd and gave looks of confusion to Maria.

"Does she have some sort of malfunction?" Ratchet asked.

"Mimi and her parents immigrated here in America from Russia about five years ago, her parents stayed in Arizona while Mimi went here. When you guys had that battle with Megatron in the streets, Mimi got caught in the crossfire and that gave her some heavy damage to her eyes. She hasn't been able to see since. Her family have been taking care of her too." Maria told the Autobots and they switched in their expressions to sad ones.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You guys didn't know. We have been seeing each other for a few months now and she's really cool." Maria comforted the mechs, seeing that look. She knew a look of guilt all too well and could spot it from anyone.

Prime was the most upset, he didn't know until now such a bad impact he and his team made on the organics in the city. An innocent girl is blind because of them.

"Hey, how about I show you guys something. My treat." Maria brought up, she didn't want the team to be in such low of moods today. It was sunny, a couple of clouds here and there but still a kind sight in Maria's honesty.

So they said their farewells to Sophie and Fai and Maria directed them to the movie store. So they shortly waited until Maria came out with a bag of movies.

"Okay, since I don't know how the day's going to go; I brought a variety of stuff we could watch in hopes of raising everyone's spirits." Maria waved the bag but Ratchet crossed his arms.

"Naturally, Cybertronains don't contain a thing called a soul."

"But you hopefully have a spark and that's good enough for me." Maria stubbornly gave a pout to the medical bot and took some of the things out to show.

"So... I have three sets of series we can watch. If we are feeling a little sci-fi then we can watch a couple of episodes of Doctor Who, then if we need some crime solving action then we just skip over to the Sherlock Holmes. Then my personal favourite, for a little thriller then we can go to Supernatural. And there you have it my good bots, prepare to face the joys of SuperWhoLock." Maria grinned at them all. And then the confused looks came on all of them.

"What are they about?" Bulkhead was the first to ask.

"Briefly explaining. First, Doctor Who is about a time traveller of some sorts. Sherlock Holmes is about said detective solving crimes with his accomplice John Watson. And the third is about two brothers fighting unnatural beings. This stuff was golden back in the day." Maria shook the bag and they all transformed. The black-haired oracle huffed a little before riding with Prowl.

"At least I didn't get the chick flicks. You guys are lucky I didn't turn out some ditzy house wife." Maria said while Prowl was driving. Although he wouldn't tell Maria, but he was actually curious to see Maria in a simple dress like the 50's black and white tv shows he remotely came across. Something about a girl named Lucy.

"Don't get me wrong, I give the girls some points that can actually deal with that sort of life. But to just stay in a house, clean it until it hurts, waiting for some husband with a breif case to go all "Honey, I'm home." and have a neighbour baking pies and giving them to you is torture. I'd kill myself, and my neighbours." Maria ranted. Until Prime got word that the Society of Ultimate Villany got out of jail and were at the mall.

"Let's go then." Maria smirked, she didn't get a chance to properly meet them all and show them how she runs things.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Prime shouted through the comm-link and they all raced to the mall.

Detroit Mall:

Optimus, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Bumblebee transformed and went right to work. Prowl gently placed Maria to safety before joining the rest of the bots.

Maria just shrugged and went to the nearest café and sat down. She waited while Professor Princess and Angry Archer were the first to go down. Maria ordered a latte and calmly started drinking it while the fighting continued.

_'Meh, better than watching a movie.'_ Maria joked to herself and saw Bumblebee fly past her. She then put down her empty mug, paid the tip and decided to help out the bots.

Maria saw Angry Archer getting himself free from his binds and getting his bow, she decided to start there. So Maria kicked to bow away from his grasp and pinned his shoulder back.

"Now what do you think you're doing?" Maria then picked him up while dragging him by the shoulder. She tuned out his yelps and shouts in protest and kept walking. Then the archer kicked Maria's feet from under her and she feel on her back. Maria who was still on the ground, grabbed Archer's feet and that caused him to face plant to the floor.

Optimus and the rest had just gotten Nanosec and Slow-Mo when they turned around to see Maria wrestling Angry Archer to the ground. Maria was able to tie his hands and feet with the archers waist belt and she sat on top of him with a wide grin on her face.

"Good God, I love my job." Maria continued to smile and then she finally gave Angry Archer along with the rest of the villains to the police to go back to jail. Ratchet then came up to Maria while the others were talking to Fanzone.

"Maria, remember when you told me that you couldn't help Bumblebee when he was injured by Sari. Because you didn't want to take control of his body." Ratchet asked Maria and she nodded while looking at the bots.

"Because there are other more reasonable means of taking care of a problem."

"You only use it as a defensive means of an attack."

"Where is this going Ratchet." Maria then turned her head to see Ratchet.

"I saw what it did to you when you took control of Sari's body. With or without the key in Sari, it put a strain to you."

"Ratchet, that's what happens when I haven't exercised that certain ability. But I won't go around possessing innocent people, good people." Maria defended herself but Ratchet then decided to bring something up.

"Does Mimi know about you, does she know who you are?" Ratchet saw how that threw Maria off for the short second and then she regained herself.

"No Ratchet, she doesn't. And I don't plan to tell her, for the poor girls sake." Maria quietly told him with a glare. She liked to keep to herself with her own matters and sometimes took it the wrong way when people would try to push in.

Maria did love the Autobots and Sari, she would fight tooth and nail with everything she had in her for them. But some things, she had to keep to herself. While thinking this, Maria looked up to the sky and saw a new set of clouds were rolling in.

"Storm's coming, we should tell Prime and the rest and call it a day." Maria walked away from Ratchet to tell the bots. On their way to the base the weather didn't get any better, they saw an enormous cloud of thick sand come to the city.

"Sandstorm? Where did that come from?" Maria started at the sky as the cloud came closer to Detroit.

"We need to hurry if we are going to make it back to the base." Prime suggested but Maria protested to the boss-bot.

"We won't make it in time. That storm's coming in way too fast. We can make it into Sumdac Tower just in time." Maria recommended to everyone and they took her advice, making their way to the tower. They were exposed to the sand for a short while just as they were entering.

They joined with Issac, Captain Fanzone, Sophie and Fai, Mimi and her family, Jazz , Jetfire, Jetstorm and Sentinel Prime, but when she stayed in the storm she swore she heard a crackle of laughter in the wind. Prowl asked her to come inside, Maria did so.

Side by side, Prowl and Maria walked in on Sentinel ranting about sand.

"It's gritty, hard and will get anywhere it pleases."

"Is he talking about the sand or himself." Maria whispered to Prowl and he snickered quietly. Sentinel heard a bit of what Maria said and just glared at her.

"I'm just saying, I didn't hear it at all, the part of you talking about the sand." Maria shrugged. Fanzone then walked to Maria.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I should ask you that, I thought you were going to the jail to put the society back?" Maria asked the chief of police.

"Nah, I thought that one trip to the jail could be skipped so I decided to go back to the police station. Then out of nowhere this weirdo sand storm comes up and I made my way here." He explained to Maria and she left to see her friends and they all waited until the unusual storm was over.

Three hours later:

"Well, it looks like the storm has passed." Prime sighed in relief. All the three hours was basically Sentinel complaining about the organics and the sand, while Fanzone was muttering about the 'machines' in the room and the storm.

Maria did her best to help out with Mimi and her parents the best she could. Maria explained a little about Russia to the Autobots. Mimi's parents were a little better at speaking English than Mimi but what they were saying still needed some clarification.

Then all the lights went out.

A slight panic came from Mimi and her family but Maria was able to calm them down. Fanzone tried to contact his troops with his very old telephone but nothing worked. Issac tried to contact anyone from outside the tower but no dice. Sophie and Fai volunteered to go outside and figure out what the problem was, everyone agreed and the two oracles went out to investigate.

At first, Sophie and Fai walked a couple of blocks to see if anything was out of the ordinary. There were a few things that didn't add up, there were no traces of sand on the streets, there should have been banks of it everywhere.

And the people, there was not a soul around.

"Maria, we don't see anything. It's kinda creepy that there is no one here-" Fai started to talk to Maria but she froze when she saw a lone girl in the middle of the street. It all clicked to Fai, the unexplained sandstorm, all the people gone.

Could it be that her power has grown this much? And she had a real body, all flesh and bone.

This was bad. This was _very_ bad.

"Maria listen to me. Do_ not_ go outside! Their all possessed! Do you hear me, do _not-_" Fai tried to warn Maria but someone jumped Fai and Sophie and a crowd of people overwhelmed the two. Everyone in the crowd differentiated from their age and appearance. Small children to adults were fighting the two oracles.

There were some things that all these people had in common. Their eyes had the same colour of a dark, dirty brown. Around their eyes, the same colour was in their veins and made it stand out in their skin. The girl who didn't move from her spot then walked looking at Sumdac Tower from afar.

"Take care of this yourselves, leave Maria to me. Kill the rest." Anastasia came into view from the crowd. She took one glance at Fai and Sophie. In one swift blow, she kicked Fai in the face and she fell on her back hard.

Anastasia spun her high modern heels and walked away from the city while the mob that grew by the second made their way to Sumdac Tower.

* * *

**Maria: DUN DUN DUN! I smell a cliff hanger X3**

**hazelbite1248: Yep, Anastasia's back. It felt weird that I was just leaving her after she tried to possess Fai in the last story.**

**Maria: Well that's just great. She's coming for me and she brought a whole whack of zombie people.**

**hazelbite1248: *face palm* Maria, get your terminology right. They are possessed, not zombies.**

**Maria: Well, it's late so don't blame me X|**

**hazelbite1248: Fine then, before you go to bed and cuddle with your little panda teddy bear-**

***Maria smacks Hazel***

**Maria: You told me we wouldn't discuss that DX!**

**hazelbite1248: *laughs* Right. Well bye readers, until we update the story. Bye.**

**Maria: Bye XD**


	8. Chapter 8: Seige

Learning to fly again

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: Hello readers, we are back with another chapter.**

**Maria: Yep XD Watch us go, we are doing such a good job so far.**

**hazelbite1248: Yes, I hope so. I would like to start off with a review that one of our constant readers has sent to us.**

**Maria: *jumps up* OOH! CAN I LOOK AT IT?!**

**hazelbite1248: X| Sit back down...**

_**"Brilliant chapter, very gripping. (Chapter 7)**_

_**(Chapter 6 (I couldnt post the review last time) I loved the poem at the end of the dialogue. I know that I reviewed already, but I was wondering if that small dialect was an original of yours. Also this is another question that has confused me. The oracles are immune to anything except the allspark, but what if it was a more serious injury? This is gross, but what if one say... was decapitated? What would happen then. The brain has a connection to the entire body and cutting off it's main connection to the body, would result in death (Duh) But if the oracles are immune to anything but the Allspark, how does that work out?" -murdercrowther**_

***Maria hugs reader***

**Maria: XD I love questions like this? I remember this one time when one of my friends was mauled by a wild bear and-**

**hazelbite1248: *hits Maria* They don't need to know that! But I did like the question, it makes me think about my characters.**

**Maria: Like me XD**

**hazelbite1248: To start, at the end of the chapter it wasn't a poem. It was song lyrics to the song that was playing in the chapter "Little Wonders" And I don't own it.**

**Maria: Oh well, it's the thought that counts... and the disclaimer.**

**hazelbite1248: X\ Thank you Maria. But with the decapitation. What I would believe is that in full power (When the Allspark is well away from them) the body would simply get the head and place it back where the cut would heal itself back.**

**Maria: O.O That's cool.**

**hazelbite1248: But yes, it would have to vary depending where the Allspark or even a fraction of it was near. Thank you for the question though.**

**Maria: *strokes chin* So that's how it works. Maybe if I step on a landmine, or just spontaneously explode. What's the factor on that?**

**hazelbite1248: *face palm* Not listening to you. This chapter was inspired by the Supernatural episode "Jus in Bello" WHICH I DO NOT OWN. And with that, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE. READERS BE WARNED.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Seige

Everything was in a panic.

The Autobots were arguing with the Elite Guards on what would they do, everyone heard what Fai's message was and that's when all the pit broke loose. Fanzone demanded what was going on, Issac tried to get contact with anything outside the tower but proves useless. Maria stayed silent deep in thought in the middle of all this madness.

"You know what? We're getting out of here, going to someplace safer." Fanzone was in the process of leaving with Sumdac, Mimi and her parents.

"Nobody is going anywhere! Everybody calm down!" Maria raised her voice and that got everyone's attention almost instantly.

"But there are innocent people out there- your friends are out there!" Fanzone challenged Maria with the same tone she previously had.

"I know. But if we go out there, we're asking to die too. Don't you get it?"

"Get what."

"They're out there, they're coming in here. This is a siege. So this might be a fantastic moment for us to lock the doors, lock the windows, take a breath and you to deal with this like a trained professional with some sense in your head!" Maria shouted. Fanzone then backed off from Maria. He would have never guessed that Maria had this inside her.

But it strike the suspicion on what ever this thing is outside. Maria wanted it gone, and she wasn't kidding around.

"I don't care about your useless Earth customs. We have more important things to do then to help with whatever this is." Sentinel took Fanzone's place arguing with Maria. He's going to wish he hadn't.

"You want to try it your way? You have no idea, you have no idea what she is capable of."

"Who are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Anna. I'm talking about a bloodbath. You guys have never seen the destruction she can do. So you're going to step aside, shut your faceplate, AND WE ARE GOING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT OUT NEXT MOVE IS!" Maria screamed at Sentinel and that made him so quiet it made Jazz and the twins look at Maria with a little higher authority to be able to stand up to Sentinel like that. Maria then let out a heavy sigh.

"It's not your fault. But we can't afford to make stupid, reckless decisions like this now." Maria was playing the leader for this crisis. She went to Mimi's parents, beside Mimi herself to see if she was okay.

In Russian, Maria asked Mimi if she was okay. She was silent, looking at the floor.

"I didn't think so." Maria said sadly in English. Maria valued Mimi as someone she never wanted to get mixed in this mess, Maria liked how she could as if put aside the troubles she had, go to Mimi and play some music.

Maria knew from experience that running from your demons never turned out your favour but she would feel so content in the moment her mind somehow told her it would was all going to be okay. She went to talk to the Autobots about the situation.

"What is going on Maria? Who is Anna?" Prowl pleaded and Maria decided that lying to them was unacceptable. She told them about Anna being an oracle in training, but she went rogue and got herself killed trying to get to power.

What was new information was that Anna must have possessed another body and succeeded. With a living body, or just a body; Anna posed a bigger threat. She could be able to touch something, tear anything.

Kill everything.

_**CRASH!**_

Something hurdled itself from one of the windows of the tower. The Autobots and Maria went to investigate, expecting the worst. There they found Sophie and Fai on the ground in bad shape.

"Oh my god. Sophie, Fai, are you guys alright?" Maria picked up Sophie to see her face. It slowly healed over from all the bruises and scrapes.

"How bad is it?"

"Bad. Anastasia somehow possessed everyone in a ten block radius." Fai growled and got herself up.

"How is that possible?" Sophie softly asked.

"The sandstorm." Maria answered this question and she saw how serious the situation was. The Autobots saw that Maria, Fai and Sophie were arguing about something to themselves. Prime and the rest intervened.

"We need to work together. If Anna endangers the humans here, we need to take her down." Prime told them and every bot behind them nodded in agreement.

"We agree. She must die." Fai said like it was no problem, the Autobots blinked in slight shock for a while.

"Now, you three know more about this Anna. Is there anything we should keep our helms up for?" Bee asked.

"Only one thing, do not get Anna mad. She has more rage in her stored from us then you will ever know. She uses her anger as a weapon. Please be careful if you get close to her." Maria gave a short, sweet, to the point and simple and easy to remember warning about their opponent.

"We have a plan already. We are going to perform a ritual, it is going to vaporize Anna and expel her magic from everyone." Maria said.

"So what do you need to do?" Prime asked. Maria didn't look at the bots, she kept her head away and was silent.

"You need to tell them." Fai whispered in her ear.

"They deserved to know." Sophie said to be the voice of reason.

"Maria, what are you going to do?" Prowl sternly said, after the quiet Maria opened up.

"I'm going to hold still... while Sophie and Fai cut my heart out with an Allspark shard."

Then everyone started yelling in protest.

"What?!"

"No way!"

"You can't do that!"

"What are you thinking?!"

"If we take each other's lives, we're no better than her." Fanzone shouted that Maria picked up on.

"I'm offering a solution." Maria counterattacked with an edge to her voice.

"What you're offering is suicide." Prowl was the only voice now since everyone was thinking the same thing.

"And what do you think is going to happen to Sophie, Fai and I when Anna gets in?" Maria told them. They argued on and on, when the fight slowly died down they came to a close compromise. It defiantly didn't involve Maria dieing.

Maria had to cave in since she was hopelessly, hilariously outnumbered in the argument.

"We are all going to split up. Jetfire and Jetstorm, take the northeast side of the city. " Prime pointed to the two and they left the building.

"Jazz and Sentinel, you two take the southwest side of Detroit. Bulkhead, you and Bumblebee same with the Northwest part of the city while Ratchet and I take the Southeast side." Optimus then gave the command to said bots.

" Prowl, you stay with Maria and the rest in case anyone tried to stop Sophie and Fai." Prime gave the orders, Sophie and Fai were going to absorb all the dark energy that Anna made to take control of the people and destroy it. Maria was going to guard Mimi's family, Sumdac and Fanzone with Prowl.

Maria didn't agree at first. The spell was very risky and dangerous, if Sophie or Fai kept in Anna power longer than needed then it would infect them. And that was the last thing she wanted.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Maria asked when everyone left to do their mission. They were to draw out most of the people out so it would be easier for Fai and Sophie.

"Yes, I do."

"I don't. Honestly, I think it's going to end up bloody or sad. Probably both."

"Where is your great optimism?" Prowl tried to make her better about the situation.

"Oh I still have it. My optimism is that I know for a fact that I will take Anna down with my bare hands if she tries to hurts you." Maria saw the wide optic look on Prowl which turned into a smile.

Fanzone took Mimi and her parents to a safer area in the tower in case they would be in danger. Sumdac turned on the tower to lockdown so it was a very good chance for the possessed not to come in. Sophie and Fai were busy with the spell, suddenly the alarm was blaring.

"They found a way in."

"How did they find a way in." Prowl said.

"You cheater. Are you a coward Anna? Come out and fight!" Maria growled but somebody tackled her to the ground. Prowl cried her name but another man got a lifter and pinned him to the wall.

Prowl growled loudly when Maria was being strangled on the floor, the man held out a knife to her throat as Maria squirmed away from it.

"Maria, you're in so much trouble. When Anna finds you, the things she's going to do to you. I wish I could be there to see it. See the flesh sizzle of your bones when she burns you alive... I wish I could be there to hear you scream." The man was getting under Prowl's skin plate.

Nobody will put harm on his Maria. No one.

He used his processor over matter to break away from the machine and he grabbed the man away from Maria and tossed him aside. He no longer cared about anything else, Maria was his top priority.

"Yeah, and I wish you'd shut your pie hole, but we don't always get what we want." Maria managed to speak from coughing, Prowl had full concern when he saw the red mark on her neck. He placed his finger to nurture her wound the best he could. When Maria got up, a blast of a blue light was coming toward them. Like lightning striking, Prowl cradled Maria to protect her from the blast.

Maria didn't mind, she snuggled against his frame.

When it was over, Prowl and Maria stayed there for a couple of seconds, neither of them wanting to move. But Prowl was the first to detach when Prime gave to okay that everyone in the city was turned normal. The ninja bot then looked away rather nervous when Maria smiled at him. They did it, and everyone was safe.

Even Maria felt overjoyed that things were coming their way, for once.

Detroit Bus stop:

The Autobots and Maria decided to say good-bye to Mimi and her parents. It was safe to say that the three weren't coming back to Detroit any time soon. They didn't want to.

"Thank you so much for helping us, we are forever in your debt. My wife and Mimi will be sad to leave you though." Mimi's father thanked Maria, she smiled as Mimi and her mother went inside the large bus heading to a small town in Indiana.

The Autobots said their fare wishes and safe travel before Mimi's father joined his family in the bus and it departed away to the road. Everyone waved goodbye to their new friends and throughout the was back, Maria thought about she may miss Mimi.

Her small innocence was comforting for a soul like Maria's, but for her and her family's safety, it was the right thing to do.

The Michigan/Indiana boarder:

Mimi was laughing to what Mimi's mother had said, she placed her head and nuzzled on her mother's shoulder. Mimi's father smiled at his family's happiness and then looked into the window to see the front of the road. He glared to see what was coming closer in the path.

A girl with dark brown, curly hair, a grey jacket over her blood-red shirt and tight, black heeled boots that reached her knees the same as her small skirt.

Anna gave a sinister grin when her target came faster to her, it was going to crush her flat is the bus continued to drive. Her former dark blue eyes turned into dark brown voids.

The bus honked repeatedly for her to get out of the way, she didn't move an inch. She slowly raised her right arm to the bus and in a flash, the front burst into flames when it was sent flying in the air.

The entire bus flipped to crash into its roof, spiraled into destruction. When it stopped moving, it landed right in front of Anna.

A small few of the passengers would try to crawl out but Anna in time would slit their throats before they could touch the black road. She smirked at the loud screams of the men, women and children as they slowly perished in the open highway in the raging flames.

Five days later, Autobots base:

Maria marched into the base. She didn't stop until she emerged into the main room where everyone was like it was a normal day. How could they act like it was so ordinary?!

How dare they?! Needless to say, Maria was just furious.

"Turn on the news." Maria ordered to Prime. He blinked, a little surprised about the sudden request. If it was only that easy, to Maria this was a demand.

Now every bot was there curious about what happened. They turned it to the desired channel and the anchor man announced the top story.

"Good afternoon, and we bring you back to our top story. Just days ago, A tragic bus accident on route full of Detroit passengers to Indiana stopped all highway traffic. Michigan and Indiana police have investigated the remains of the crime scene to reveal that it was a non-accidental cause. Further evidence cannot be obtained by the severity of the wreckage nor who was responsible. There have been no survivors. Funerals and have been taken place in Detroit and later today, we will be showing a families memorial of Christine, Robert and their daughter Mimi Voronkov. If you have any information about this case, then contact the number from below. And this is Detroit City News, for this half hour."

Maria scowled while they showed Mimi and her parents on the screen. Everyone save Maria, had their eyes glued to the screen. Could this have happened? This was a nightmare.

"They were just passing the border when the bus crashed." Maria quietly informed the Autobots. Prime had to sit down to let this all sink in. Ratchet leaned against the nearby wall and put his mechanical hand to his face to hide his grief. Bee and Bulkhead held back tears.

"And judging from the intensity of the blast and other things, smart money's says Anna caused this." Maria said a little louder. Optimus was appalled that a human being alone could take down a bus full of her own kind. It was unthinkable.

Something a Decepticon would do too.

"The funeral was held a couple of days ago, I attended on behalf of you guys so don't worry about it." Maria started to make her way to her room, Prowl started to say a thank you but was interrupted.

"-Don't. Thank me." Maria hissed through her teeth. She wasn't holding it back anymore, she was angry and she would be damned if she didn't let it out that very second. She was a little upset to but that didn't show over the dominating rage that welled up inside her.

To Maria, she thought she deserved to be angry.

"Anna, killed everyone on that bus. She slaughtered Mimi, her family plus two dozen men, women and children that were innocent and had nothing to do with this." Maria slowly expressed her point while walking steadily to the Autobots.

"So after you're big speech on battles, humanity and playing it safe; Turns out your plan, was the one with the body count!" Maria then put her hand on her hips. She wasn't through with them.

"This is how it works in war. You strike fast and wipe out all the enemy's, so no one can go running and later hitting you where it hurts." Maria sighed, sadness filled in the hole that the anger had been growing. It all poured out in her talk, one tear slid down her face but quickly ribbed it away. She wasn't going to cry in front of these mechs.

She refused to.

Prowl was about to run after her but a servo on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to see Prime shaking his helm in disagreement.

"Give her time. She needs to cool off." the boss-bot told Prowl and he sat down on one of the sofas with his hands to his faceplate.

"She was so mad at us." Bee whispered. Everyone was now silent, throughout all the times Maria had been upset with them. This was the most anger that they saw in her that was directed to them.

The television was still turned on and it came back to the news from useless commercials. It was showing the funeral of Mimi and her parents funeral that happened days ago. But then on the stand was Maria, dressed in a neat, black dress with her hair down but styled to near perfection.

"The first time I met Mimi was before her accident. I would stop by her place and we would jam it was a lot of fun and sometimes I would meet her parents. They were all good people." Maria cleared her throat.

"But when the Autobots became our cities hero's, they made her home safer and they didn't even know it. I do not blame the Autobots for what happened to Mimi when they were fighting with the Decepticons, and I will respect others decisions if they do not see it from my point of view... Sometimes life just isn't fair... but even though we think that we are alone, afraid, or unsure, it's okay to say that we're only human. Nobody can expect anything less from us or each other, Mimi told me that the day she lost her sight. Rest in peace Mimi." Maria cringed her face to fight back her tears.

"Mimi in our practices, always loved the band Luar na Lubre. We both listened to their songs frequently, even though we didn't get a word that woman was saying. So Mimi, this was our favourite song." Maria said. A guitarist, violinist, guy with bagpipes, keyboard player and a percussionist played, "Memoria da Noite". Maria sadly sang and that mood transferred in her voice.

_Lyrics:_  
**_(These lyrics are not in English I apologize, couldn't find a translator.)_**  
_Madrugada, o porto adormeceu, amor,_  
_a lúa abanea sobre as ondas_  
_piso espellos antes de que saia o sol_  
_na noite gardei a túa memoria._  
_Perderei outra vez a vida_  
_cando rompa a luz nos cons,_  
_perderei o día que aprendín a bicar_  
_palabras dos teus ollos sobre o mar,_  
_perderei o día que aprendín a bicar_  
_palabras dos teus ollos sobre o mar._  
_Veu o loito antes de vir o rumor,_  
_levouno a marea baixo a sombra._  
_Barcos negros sulcan a mañá sen voz,_  
_as redes baleiras, sen gaivotas._  
_E dirán, contarán mentiras _  
_para ofrecerllas ao Patrón:_  
_quererán pechar cunhas moedas, quizais,_  
_os teus ollos abertos sobre o mar,_  
_quererán pechar cunhas moedas, quizais,_  
_os teus ollos abertos sobre o mar._  
_Madrugada, o porto despertou, amor,_  
_o reloxo do bar quedou varado_  
_na costeira muda da desolación._  
_Non imos esquecer, nin perdoalo._  
_Volverei, volverei á vida _  
_cando rompa a luz nos cons_  
_porque nós arrancamos todo o orgullo do mar,_  
_non nos afundiremos nunca máis_  
_que na túa memoria xa non hai volta atrás:_  
_non nos humillaredes nunca mais._

Normal POV:

The Autobots watched on the TV Maria without saying anything to her seat at the front. But something caught everyone's optic. They paused the program and leaning against one of the trees a ways away from the crowd was a girl.

They had to do some modifications to see her image property. The camera must have been malfunctioning, because the Autobots all saw the brown curly-haired woman's eyes flash to a full brown.

"Who's that." Prime shuttered linking everything together. They never did get rid of Anna, she never showed up to the battle. And if she was there at the funeral she could follow Maria and get her a-

"No." Prowl said following Prime's train of thought. Everyone raced to Maria room and bashed in.

Maria was on the middle of the floor, gasping for air.

"Run... get out of here, run. Now!" Maria was able to find her words and warned the Cybertronains. They definitely didn't listen and tried to walk to her.

Just like that, all five of them were on the walls as if the walls were magnets before they cold even yell in their surprise. They couldn't move or break free from the invisible bind. Someone came from the shadows, first the black heeled shoes were visible, then her legs, body, her brown ringlets, a cruel and evil grin with her blue, vicious eyes.

Anna's plan worked.

She was going to kill Maria, and make the Autobots watch.

* * *

**Maria: Hey wait a minute, another cliff hanger? Hazel, you are going to kill these readers with anticipation.**

**hazelbite1248: Well I thought it was a good chapter. It showed another side to you Maria. You have never had that moment when you were directly mad at the Autobots. A moment when you truly blamed them for something.**

**Maria: *slouching in chair* Okay. Well I want to know what happens to me.**

**hazelbite1248: And you will *smirking* the next time we update a chapter.**

**Maria: X\ You are a cruel woman, do you know that?**

**hazelbite1248: Yes I do. Don't forget to review readers and thanks for... well- reading :P**

**Maria: Bye XD**


	9. Chapter 9: Where The Fallen Go

Learning to fly again

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**Maria: Hello readers XD it's great to hear from you all.**

**hazelbite1248: *nodds head* Yep, I personally liked writing this chapter. This was one of the very few times that it had a lot of action scenes in it.**

**Maria: O.o Action?**

**hazelbite1248: Maria, last time we left off you were on the ground in pain. Anna was there, of course there is going to be a fight scene. Hope it turns out okay.**

**Maria: Alright. Well we won't know if we don't get set the chapter rolling.**

* * *

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE. READERS BE WARNED.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Where The Fallen Go

Anna came into the view, her hand positioning the Autobots to stay on the walls from half way across Maria's room. The girl herself was twisting on the ground and then got a good enough grip to life herself from the floor.

Anastasia then continued to progress to the Autobots, feeling something in the pocket of her jacket.

"Anna, leave them alone. Remember what you came for, you-" Maria didn't even finish when the unthinkable happened.

Anastasia pulled out a gun from her pocket, not even looking at the girl on the ground.

And then a loud **_BANG_** was heard

Maria was shot in front of the Autobots.

"MARIA!" They all shouted while it indeed hit Maria as her head whipped back to the ground. Her eyes were open as the bullet which hit her in between the eyes trickled blood onto the floor.

"NO! MARIA!" Prowl thrashed in the supernatural grip in pure anger. So was Prime and Ratchet.

"Well I'm glad that I made a good impression." Anastasia happily said and walked to see all the bots.

"You killed her! YOU KILLED HER!" Bumblebee first whimpered but now was shouting. For the strangest reason, this made Anna choke out a laugh.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked nudging toward Maria. All the Autobots were confused to what the rogue oracle meant. Until one voice stood out in the quiet.

"Is that the best you can _do_ Anna?"

It was Maria's voice.

Slowly, Maria arched her back and got herself sitting. The bots on the wall had shivers of fear of how Maria looked. Her black hair was covering most of her face and the part that you could see was one of her eyes which looked like it was tearing blood.

Until now, they never really could imagine Maria being immortal. With that sight, and the wound that would have definitely, knowingly kill an organic. The Autobots had now accepted that Maria wasn't as human as they thought.

"It appears that you're missing one." Anastasia looked around and told Maria. Thankfully, Sari was at the tower getting better. Since Sumdac Tower had better resources to help Sari, she was moved there.

"Cause that's too bad. I would have loved to see your little Sari. I wonder if she bleeds like them, or like a normal human. Well, who am I to talk, we're all freaks here." Anastasia laughed and that surely got to everyone.

Maria tried to stand but Anna got to her first with her faster speed and threw Maria down. It didn't end there, Anna kicked Maria square in the jaw that sent her flat on the ground. Bee revved in anger while Bulkhead tried to get his wreaking ball out to smash Anna into little tiny pieces.

"Bad move, buddy." Anna tisked and she pushed Bulkhead further in the wall until the wall behind him was cracking. He shouted in pain due to the energy squeezing Bulkhead. Anna, looking like she got her point, went back to Maria.

" Who are you?" Prime growled, Anna turned around with a smirk.

"Oh, so you don't know. Once upon a time, Maria and I were the best of friends." Anastasia started to walk to Optimus.

"Then came the day when we and two robots like you were meant to do something _'special'_. _'To save the world'_." She mocked and floated near the Prime's face.

"It was about power back then, get it or get killed. I liked it back then. Showed that you weren't weak when you had to kill to survive. When the currency of that time was fear and the pain of others." Anastasia's eyes turned brown and she put her hand to Prime's chest plate. Brown sand crawled around the plating and around his body.

"But I guess times had to change and things had to die. Well excuse me if I wanted to have things to stay along the way! Then I grew cold, and before I knew it, I was a woman on a mission for the biggest power grab, that Allspark thing and wound up dead." Anastasia then let go of Optimus and floated down.

"And here I am making my way to the road to revenge. But I can't feel anything. Even with a body, I don't feel the cold, the heat, pain, pleasure, none of that... but the one thing I could feel was the joy when I got my revenge on Maria and those oracles." The fallen oracle explained and walked back to Maria. She waited for a couple of seconds before picking up Maria and giving a powerful punch to Maria's jaw.

"You don't know how long I have been wanting to do this." Anna confessed while dropping Maria and she gave a powerful kick to her stomach that made a rib cracking noise on impact.

"Where's Sophie and Fai? What did you do to them?" Maria hugged her stomach tightly grunting in pain.

"They were very bad, and they would try to stop my fun. So I sent them far, far away. They aren't coming to save you this time Maria."

"How did you even get a body?"

"Stole this meat suit from some nun from Ontario. Don't worry, I killed her before I took over her body. Amazing what a simple snap of the neck will do. But I like this body, pretty and all that jazz." Anna purred in dark, sick and twisted humour. From a dark, sick and twisted individual.

Anna then gave a harder kick to Maria's spine, she couldn't get up because Anna had Maria pinned while she was punching the Maria over and over again.

For Ratchet, Prime, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Prowl, it was hurting them that they had a helpless feeling that they had to watch Maria getting slapped around like this. Then came the kick to the chest again. Prowl heard Maria's bones concave in on her organs, on her lungs.

Prowl shouted her name, it was killing him to watch her like this.

Anna glared at him but her expression softened when an idea came to her. She walked up to Prowl, floated to see him face-to-faceplate.

"And what do you want?" Anna asked Prowl but he continued to growl. Anna gave a sweet smile that contradicted itself to this type of person. Prowl gave threatening demands to Anna who didn't really care. She kept on smirking and went for the kill.

She kissed him in front of everyone.

Maria swore she never saw Prowl widen his optics that far before. If not for the obvious pain she was in, she would laugh at the situation. Anna then broke off the kiss.

"Mmm, your lips are soft for a guy made of metal." Anna softly said with her voice giving off a whisper.

"OH PLEASE! GET A ROOM!" Maria shouted hitting her head to the floor in protest. She still made the situation a little better. Anna walked away quite frustrated, she thought Maria would get jealous by the kiss. Anna just passed it and said she would have to try harder to break Maria. Anna walked to Maria, kicking and punching her like an abused mutt.

"I knew... that I would... get the better of you." Anastasia with every pause delivered a kick or a punch to Maria.

" I'll get to Sophie..."

_punch_

"Then Fai..."

_Punch, punch_

"Then everyone you have ever met ."

_kick_

"And I'll make you watch." Anna didn't stop, she thrusted her clawed fist into Maria's stomach.

Maria screamed loudly in pain, but recovered enough to look at Anna in the eye.

"You _carved_ yourself into a new animal Anna."

"Maybe you're right. But I'm not done carving you get." Anna twisted her fist in Maria to make her scream even more. Anna let go and let Maria bleed on the floor for a little while.

"And do you know the best part? I'll bet if I do this for a long enough time, you're going to end up just, like, me."

"What are you talking about?" Optimus questioned the ex-oracle and she turned around, grabbing Maria by the jacket to hold her up.

"What Maria, didn't want your friends to know? I'm what she has to look forward to if she let's go of her little humanity. If she gives in to the enjoyment of watching the world burn. That is if you live after this, which the chances are not very much in your favour." Anna got out from her pocket, an Allspark fragment the size of a regular dagger. All the Autobot's tensed.

She knows, she knows that can kill Maria.

"Can you believe that these things are everywhere?" Anna chucked as coy as she could be. She handled Maria so her battered face was shown to the Autobots. Anna was going to stab her in the back in front of the mechs.

But Anna first, to get the bots riled up. She used the fragment to slit the side of Maria's throat.

The wound didn't turn out like any normal one though, the large cut glowed a mild colour of blue while mixing in with Maria's blood.

Then came Maria's spark ripping scream.

Usually when dealing with pain, Maria was a champ to keep it moderately sustained. But this wasn't any weapon Anna had.

The Allspark may be able to kill Maria and the oracles, but a weapon that was made from the Allspark with minor cuts and other attacks would hurt more that Maria ever though possible.

That was why Maria actually whimpering after, behind Anna. In front of the Autobots.

In front of Prowl.

When Anna was finished enjoying Maria's pain, she raised her hand with the fragment in it, ready to kill Maria for the final time. Prowl shouted Maria's name, she bended over and used all of that strength to bash Anastasia's face with the back of her head to free herself.

Maria was on level footing now, Anna roared while swinging the fragment to Maria. It was oracle to well, ex-oracle now. Each trying to hit the other but they both were experienced fighters. Maria then found the chance and she quickly slapped the shard from Anna's hands and that made Maria get thrown to the wall, beside where the fragment. Maria quickly got off the wall before Anastasia slammed her fist to where Maria's head used to be. The two girls circled each other, giving each other a good smack when they would be in reach.

Maria didn't care that a blood was running down her neck at an alarming rate, she couldn't afford to be distracted while fighting a psycho like Anna.

Maria recalled everything that she knew about no weapon fighting from her mind. Keep her arms were she can use them if Anna first strikes, feet apart, motion herself so her weight can shift to give a good punch use her strength against her. Since she was a little leaner than Anna, she could use her hard elbows and knees as an advantage.

They were her best weapon at the moment of circumstances.

Maria knows Anna's type of savage fighting, don't let her get to her throat or an open weak spot in Maria's boy. Stand firm and be ready to shift her weight.

Maria went with the first attack but her punch to Anna was off to the left and that gave Anna enough time to grab Maria's arm. In that second, she bent Maria's entire arm the opposite direction to where the elbow bent. Maria gave a loud scream of pain while Anna kicked the back of Maria's knee and sent her to the ground.

Right when Maria's back hit the ground, she launched her other leg out and hit Anna square in the face and that sent her a good distance away from Maria. Giving her enough time to get herself standing again.

Anna roared as she ran to give a punch but was blocked by Maria's left forearm, Maria had to bite her lip to silence her pain. Her right hand with the Allspark fragment she picked up was drove it in Anna. Crushing the ribs that were blocking her insides.

Maria however, feel guilty that she killed an innocent, harmless girl that had nothing to do with this. This girl didn't ask to be hauled into this, she didn't ask to die.

Maria in those small seconds thought about this girl's family, did she have a brother and sister that would never see her again? Parents that will never understand how and why this had to happen to her? This girl was never going to see her family, hear her friends tell her how she was too kind to them, experience being a mother for her own family. Anna took that all away from this girl.

And for that, she _would_ pay.

Thinking about that, Maria pulled the Allspark out of Anna and drove it harder into her again and again.

Anna gasped and stood there, trying to breathe but her knees bucked holding her wound. Her skin looked like it was about to turn into ash but a gust of wind brought everyone's attention to the source.

"You're done Anna." Fai called as herself and Sophie each appeared to help Maria with Anna. She blocked them from helping before but now Maria, Fai and Sophie circled around Anna as she gave an expression of-

What was that? _Fear?_

They zoomed to hug Anna tightly all three of them but their black, gray and white force swirled around them, Anna's inhuman, banshee screams echoed through the room. Anna, what it looked like was being dragged down in the Earth.

Not by choice, by forcefully being dragged.

Anna's wails kept going until she was no longer there, she was pushed literally into the ground. Maria, Sophie and Fai swallowed for air as the three were on their knees. The Autobots were plucked from the walls and were free. The first thing they did was go to Maria.

"Bulkhead, go with Bumblebee and take the Allspark with the rest. We need to get it away from Maria." Prime ordered and the two mechs picked up te shard and raced away.

Prowl was the first to get to her and he held her to examine the worst of her damage. Maria nodded to let everyone know she was alright, her body was repairing itself in no time and her complexion was healing itself from the cuts and scraps from being beaten to a regular death.

All except the cut on her throat.

"I guess that will take normal human time to heal?" Ratchet examined Maria's throat after she held on to it to stop the bleeding.

"Nope. This one's staying with me." Maria grumbled, knowing that it would leave a nasty, irregular scar. She thought herself lucky that if Anna cut further into Maria's throat when she had the chance, it would indeed kill her. Cutting it pretty close, even for Maria.

"I'm going to get yelled at aren't I?"

"From what you just endured, I say that takes its place." Optimus placed his servo to Maria's shoulder, careful not to touch a deep temporary bruise.

"Right now, we only care that you're safe." Ratchet told Maria.

"Because we care about you too much to see you get harmed." Prowl confessed while carrying Maria to Ratchet's medial bay.

* * *

**Maria: WOO-HOO! XD That was an intense chapter.**

**hazelbite1248: And that readers, is the last of Anastasia. I thought that was good run for one of my original villains.**

**Maria: And an awesome way to die in my opinion. **

**hazelbite1248: Good job with that by the way.**

***Hazel pats Maria's shoulder***

**Maria: OW!- I mean... Okay I have nothing. OW! **

**hazelbite1248: Oh right, still healing up.**

***Maria holds on to shoulder, glaring at Hazel***

**Maria: My pain is real.**

**hazelbite1248: You'll stop whining about it eventually. Well that's it for this chapter, don't forget to review readers and hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Maria: *in pain* Yep, bye guys.**


	10. Chapter 10: Predicons Rising

Learning to fly again

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: Hello readers, here we have a very important chapter.**

**Maria: Really? O.O What is it about?**

**hazelbite1248: It's about you actually.**

**Maria: *tilts head* Come again?**

**hazelbite1248: It takes place in Predicons Rising. But all I'm going to say is that your true self is going to show Maria. **

**Maria: D8 But... I like being cryptic. **

**hazelbite1248: Well that's too bad. Don't worry, only one person is going to see it. XD Or should I say bot.**

**Maria: *head desk* I don't wanna hear it. Let's just get the chapter done.**

**hazelbite1248: Alright then X)**

***Maria glares at Hazel***

**hazelbite1248: *smirks* You can't hate me.**

**Maria: Oh yes I can.**

* * *

**WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE. READERS BE WARNED**

* * *

Chapter 10: Predicons Rising

Something was racing down the streets of Detroit, tires screeching and people could make out a green blur. Whatever this thing was, it didn't want to be caught.

"Autobots never take Wasp online!" The green car called out loud and he bounced and ricochet from one side of the road to the other. Prime followed, taking out each of the car fires along the way.

"I got a visual. It's Wasp alright, he's making a real mess. Prowl, you and Bumblebee get over here in case Wasp gets aggressive." Prime ordered and like as if on cue, Bee landed from the bridge above in front of Prime. Prowl came from the same place but he gently landed behind the two.

"What's his heading?" Bee asked.

"I- don't even think he knows." Prime concluded as the three followed the runaway mech. Then Prowl got a call from his comm-link.

_:So, how's the chase?:_ Prowl got to the point where he could place Maria's voice from anywhere. And he loved hearing it every time.

"We are getting close to intercepting Wasp, but it will still take some time for him to listen to us."

_:So I guess that means you're making a rain check on our walk in the woods tonight.:_ Prowl could hear Maria's very faint tone of disappointment.

"Maybe some other time." And so could Maria with Prowl.

_:It's okay Prowl, it's not like the entire forest is going anywhere. I'm going to go get a bite to eat at the café though before I get back to base.:_ Maria gave a small laugh and that sent joyful shivers up and down Prowl's struts.

Then Prowl just missed getting caught in one of the explosions that Wasp made along the way.

"I think it would be safer if you left for the base immediately." The ninja bot knew that Maria had heard the blast so she wasn't going to disagree with him.

"You got it boss, see you there." Prowl could just picture Maria smiling when she said that. He closed the transmission and saw Bee then went ahead to cut Wasp.

To hopefully talk some sense into him.

"Bumblebot lie! Wasp not listen! LALALALALALALA!" Wasp tried to shut out Bee's tries to talk to him. He made a sudden U-turn and raced away from the yellow mech. Wasp was soon cut off again by another bot, Sentinel Prime.

"Wasp is mine!" He shouted but accidentally let Wasp loose. After Prime, Bumblebee, Prowl and Sentinel argued about priorities, they went after him again.

"Jetfire to Sentinel Prime. Target Wasp spotted north-Northeast, moving to intercept." Jetfire called through Sentinel's comm-link. Sentinel responded, sped away from the three Autobots. Jetfire and Jetstorm opened fire on Wasp from below.

"Why no one leave Wasp alone?! Wasp not do anything!" Wasp contemplated to himself as Sentinel was closing in. Then Wasp was closed in a corner, Sentinel transformed, with a lance in his arm.

Wasp refused and bashed into Sentinel, he went to another exit but was stoped by Bumblebee. Tried another way out and was cut off by Jetfire and Jetstorm. Again with another exit, Prime and Prowl waited.

One more time, Sentinel waited.

Wasp was caved on all four passages. He transformed and looked at all the Autobots.

"Wasp never go back to stockade! _Never!_" Wasp hissed to all the Autobots. Prime tried to calm him down saying that they know now he wasn't a spy. But then Sentinel talked about they were taking him in for being a fugitive.

_'Nice going guys.'_ Bee thought as he was in the middle. He spoke out loud and he tried to talk to Wasp. Stuff about Longarm really being the spy. Wasp just looked at him.

_'Is Bumblebot being serious?!'_ Wasp yelled in his twisted processor. The lifecycle he has lived will do that to anyone, the optic colour from blue to pink just came along to. And also not belonging to Autobot of Decepticon.

And there Prime and Sentinel went at it again. They argued while Wasp tried to figure out who to shoot, he just shot at both of them but were blocked easily. Jetfire, Jetstorm and Prowl simply watched the argument progress. It got to the point of being utterly ridiculous so Wasp just decided to leave.

Everyone noticed that he left so they momentarily stopped bickering and ran after him. Wasp was passing a crosswalk and someone came to view.

"Out of Wasp's way organic!" Wasp shouted. Prowl raced to meet up with Wasp, he wasn't slowing down. It all came so fast. The figure in the darkness didn't look her way to where the green car was careening towards her.

Prowl saw her face and shouted her name before Wasp bashed into her. She was sent flying.

Maria on the ground unmoving, was the output.

Wasp transformed and paused to look at the dark-haired woman, he looked at her with great pity. Throughout all his life cycle he never actually killed a living thing, this being the bot that every Autobot authority figure wanted him offline, Wasp never put anything to that magnitude of damage.

"Is... femme organic, online?" Wasp softly asked the still human. Nothing, not even a muscle moved. Wasp heard the other Autobots coming in, one ninja bot especially angry calling Maria's name.

Panicked, Wasp bolted off running. But he didn't get far when a pterodactyl swooped in to puck Wasp up by the shoulders, his many curses and threats to the flying Cybertronian didn't help him that much.

The Autobots were about to go after but Prowl asked to hold on.

"Optimus, Maria isn't waking. She needs to be sent back to the base." Prowl almost begged Prime to see his reason. Prime looked over to Maria with great sympathy.

"Prowl, you take her to the base. We can take care of this." Prime commanded Prowl and he, Sentinel, Bee, Jetfire and Jetstorm went to follow Wasp in the pier. Prowl nodded and carefully placed Maria in side cart in his motorcycle form. Gently strapped her so she wouldn't fallout and progressed to the Autobot base.

Prowl's POV:

Maria wasn't waking up. Why wasn't she waking up?

After everything she has dealt with, the damage she has endured, she has been cut to bleed to death, fallen from great heights and left to wither away. Then she would always get back up.

But something as simple as being hit by Wasp should be nothing compared to the torturous dealings she has had. As a fact, Wasp didn't hold the an Allspark fragment. So why won't she wake up?

I decided to take a detour to the base. I'm not disobeying orders, I'm simply getting there in time. I needed answers and they weren't at the base.

I went to a solitary, open meadow outside Detroit, I have favoured this place. This was some of the other handful that have not been tainted by humans. I slowly transformed no that Maria wouldn't be too affected by the change, I then placed her softly on the soft grass.

I looked up to the night sky, it was so different than the one from Cybertron. Then again, looking at Maria, nothing else was more beautiful. Not on Earth, not on Cybertron.

She was so still. Maria should have stirred or at least showed any sign she was alright. She has done neither.

"_Please_ Maria. _Please_ wake up." I pleaded to her. What if she never wakes up? I would be lost without her, she can't leave us. She can't leave me.

I didn't have any way of contacting Fai or Sophie. Some days, it's as if they just disappear from Detroit. We, and I think Maria herself won't know where they are for days. And then I thought of something.

I don't know if this would work, but I could use my processor over matter technique to search her mind. If there is a problem in there and if I can fix it, Maria should wake up. Although she would not like this idea, Maria doesn't like talking about her past.

Yes, she would not like this idea at all.

Since Maria isn't saying otherwise, I am going with my plan. I guess Maria's intuition have how humans say it, 'rubbed off me'.

I got to my stance and prepared to enter Maria's mind. What I will find, I will never know. And defiantly not if I wait here any longer. I start to hum to help me concentrate and then the details of around me washed and dimmed away to black.

Maria's mind:

Prowl first saw the darkness that was everywhere in his optics. He couldn't see anything at first. It took a while for the images to take shape, he used his scanners to see if where he was. Still in Detroit.

"Right. I'm still in the field." Prowl said and he saw a house in the distance. It was in the middle of the forest, but he saw a little girl running past the trees. He called out to the little girl but she kept running. She was younger than Sari, black hair and in a small dress. The feeling of familiarity slammed on Prowl, he knew this little one.

But who was she?

Prowl decided to follow her until she turned around and gave a large smile.

"Hello." Prowl meekly said. He wasn't good with younger ones, he was okay with Sari though he didn't even know why.

"Hello. You aren't made of wood, are you a spirit or are you a devil?" The little girl asked with a familiar sparkle in her grey eyes.

"I am a Cybertronian. My name is Prowl, do you know where I can a girl named Maria." Prowl asked and the girl giggled in glee.

"Silly Prowl, I am Maria." Prowl gasped and his suspicion that was sneaking on to him. This must be Maria when she was a child. There is a strong resemblance, she still had her hair and her features.

But things were different though. Her eyes were not as silver, and she was far more bubbly. Something was telling Prowl that something must have transpired from this girl to the Maria that he knew.

"Do you want to talk, I would like to." the little Maria smiled. Prowl followed the girl and she was talking non-stop about anything. She told him about her family, her loving mother and brave father, her five other brothers and sisters. That part of Maria didn't change a bit.

"Is this your home?" Prowl asked in curiosity while the little girl gave little twirls as she walked. But as the child Maria was talking, her speech was blurred together. Like when one would try to listen to someone from under the water, Prowl couldn't make out what she was saying.

The truth was, those memories dated so far back in Maria's mind, she herself couldn't remember where she came from.

"Do you know where your uhh-mother is?" Prowl asked but for the first time the child Maria was quiet.

"My mama is an angel in the ground, she died giving birth to me. I'm the youngest in my family. My father never really liked me after that, so-" the girl bluntly spoke and suddenly in the house, came bursting a large man with a bottle of something in his hand.

He stumbled out the door shouting with a belt in his other hand.

"Maria! Where are you girl?! Come back here now! Come back with the firewood girl!" The man shouted. Prowl looked at Maria with concern. He already knew that she shouldn't go.

"I have to go now." Maria whispered and she sprinted away from Prowl and to the house. Prowl saw that outside the house, the father was shouting and yelling at the little girl. Then came the thing that made Prowl snap.

The father, Maria's father. Was beating his youngest daughter.

Prowl starting running to save Maria but the whole scenery changed in front of his optics. Everything came in waves, Maria growing up with an extremely abusive father, the day she wondered to far in the woods and became an Oracle, meeting Fai and Sophie for the first time, her only friend at the time Anastasia becoming what she was.

"Maria, was this what you lived through?" Prowl called but the images kept coming.

Maria changing overtime, she was a lot stronger and more reckless in her early oracle years. Time passed on and soon everyone she knew in her old life, her sisters, brothers and father died. Prowl saw that Maria went to them from around the planet to their death beds to let them see their immortal family member, who thought died that day, in front of them. Prowl felt the pain Maria was feeling.

It changed to Maria fighting with Fai and Sophie before she ran off. Maria met a man in America and had a child, her name was Raven. The happiness of a family together filled the atmosphere in the space. Maria looked more content and at peace with herself than Prowl ever saw her in.

Then smoke filled the air.

That smoke then turned into a hot, blazing fire that Prowl's vision was blinded for a moment. When he gained clarity, she saw Maria moaning and crying with a house alone burning to the ground. Maria continued to wail as she had beside her was a golden candle holder and a photograph. Something was in Maria's arms. Covered by a dirty beyond repair blanket, Prowl managed to see the burnt flesh of the infant's skin. Prowl's engine just about turned.

"By the Allspark." Prowl managed to find words. It was Raven.

Prowl watched with a broken spark Maria's pain through the years of hanging herself, cutting deep vertical gashed along her forearm, jumping off countless cliffs and drowning herself that many times. Those were the darkest days of Maria's life.

But not as violent as the memory of her killing the thieves.

Prowl couldn't bare to watch Maria mauling those men, it was just too much. She ripped each and everyone o them to pieces. Maria didn't care how long it took her, she found every since one of the thieves that were involved with her family's death. Maria heard their screams...

and a darker part of her enjoyed every second of it. Thankfully it went on to Maria begging Fai and Sophie to kill her.

"Kill me... please... I should already be dead." Maria sobbed but Fai and Sophie stayed strong, on the outside that is. They offered her to get her memory erased, not everything, just to make a wall to lock away the painful memories.

And so Prowl saw Maria traveling around the world, living and fending by herself for hundreds of years.

"She's kept so much from us. And I thought Ratchet was secretive." Prowl said and he kept digging. Time went on, Maria would fake her death every ten years to start a new life, reasonable because if she stayed in a place for too long and people would notice how she doesn't age. She stayed in her age of around 20, the same age when she turned. Humans in that age didn't really like anything of the supernatural that they couldn't control. It would have ended badly. She went to university, became a cheerleader and dated Prometheus Black when it was more to the present day. She was the reason why Prometheus/ Meltdown hated machines, it all made sense to Prowl.

She then went to a new life and made it to Detroit. She planned to go to the north the first day Prowl met Maria. The images stopped flowing of her past and all of them was showing her and Prowl.

Did she, treasure him in her mind?

Maria getting shot, burned, tortured and still she kept on going. Prowl saw himself saving Maria every time.

It went dark again so Prowl could absorb this grand amount of groundbreaking information. He slowly turned around to see Maria in her regular body. But she was on the ground, Prowl ran to talk to her, he needed to talk to her about this.

Did he ever have a speech for her.

He came closer and stopped frozen at his discovery. Prowl recognized from the injuries from her past, all were shown on her body. The cuts, bruises, red marks on her neckline. She was broken.

"Maria..." Prowl breathed and held her head up, her eyes were open with tears in her face.

"Maria, you must wake up. You can't leave us."

"I'm tired Prowl, I've died too many times... It hurts too much. Prowl, make it stop." Maria coughed, wincing in pain. Prowl made he connection that Maria may have been normal and healthy on the outside, but on the inside the situation was far worse than any bot had guessed.

And then it happened, Prowl had the idea that Maria had lost the will to live. The slag Prowl was going to let her die.

"No. I won't allow you to leave."

"It's my time Prowl."

"No. I won't allow it."

"Why should I stay? Give me one good reason why I should?" Maria replied.

"Because I love you." Prowl finally admitted. Maria just started at him for ten seconds, and smiled.

Suddenly everything around them changed, it was no longer dark, cold and shallow. The atmosphere re-arranged into a landscape. A rocky beach that the waves were crashing on the black rocks. Even though the sun was completely in the clouds, the temperature was warm and comforting. Maria got up and all her scars faded away and only the lacing markings remained. She was glowing with a radiance of beauty. Her eyes shimmered with those grey eyes of hers, her black hair shined and softened, and she was grinning.

"I think it's time to leave now." Maria smiled before Prowl could say anymore.

Normal POV, in the field:

Maria and Prowl woke up from their trance like sleep. He then looked at Maria who stared on to the night. When a green explosion was seen on Dinobot island, Prowl protected Maria but the blast was too far away to do any damage to Maria and Prowl. So he put Maria down and was going to say her name.

**_SMACK!_**

"Why did you go in my head! _No one_ is allowed in there!" Maria smacked Prowl in her lost temper. Prowl looked down and in his surprise, her hit left a dent on him.

"I can see why." Prowl gave a sympathetic expression to Maria but she glared back.

"Don't, _look_ at me like that."

"Like what?"

"This is why I didn't tell you guys about it. Because now, every time you're going to look at me, you will see a little girl beaten to death by her father, or a girl who bled herself dry, mourning for her family. I can't afford to love anything anymore. This nightmare, this curse, kills everything that I love." Maria's silver eyes started to prick tears.

" I won't lose you too... I won't." Maria's tears started to silently flow down her cheek and she decided to walk the rest of the way to the base. Prowl just face palmed himself in sorrow.

"What is wrong with me?!" Prowl had a hint of anger in his tone. He had no other reason to stay here so he transformed and retreated.

With Maria's dieing images still fresh in his processor.

* * *

**Maria: O.O Oooh, that was a pretty heavy moment right there.**

**hazelbite1248: Well you were the one who said it.**

**Maria: Yeah, cause I like my privacy. Especially in my own mind.**

**hazelbite1248: Well you weren't complaining when he was going in your mind.**

**Maria: *crosses arms and pouts* Because I was already out of it.**

**hazelbite1248: Well I'm going to ask you something readers. I was planning to in the future make a prequel of this trilogy of Maria's human life. What do you readers think of that? Review or PM your thoughts.**

**Maria: Come one Hazel, you still have something else to do. Remember, your art?**

**hazelbite1248: *blushes* Maria, I'm still iffy with my art.**

**Maria: Oh come on! You're art work isn't that bad.**

**hazelbite1248: This is a conversation for another time.**

**Maria: Well okay, don't forget to review readers and we'll update when we can. Oh, can I mention to that Hazel's birthday is coming up soon.**

**hazelbite1248: *smacks Maria* Okay, that's all for today. Say goodbye to the readers now.**

**Maria: XD You think you're going to get some pretty presents?**

**hazelbite1248: BYE**

**Maria: *rolls eyes* Fine, bye-bye.**


	11. Chapter 11: Human Error Pt-1

Learning to fly again

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**Maria: Hello readers, here we have Hazel and myself with another chapter.**

**hazelbite1248: That's right Maria. And this chapter was especially difficult to make in all honesty.**

**Maria: Do elaborate.**

**hazelbite1248: This obviously takes place during Human Error, and I mean that this one and the part two that is coming soon were tricky to make.**

**Maria: X| Well don't spoil it for the readers who haven't.**

**hazelbite1248: I won't. I put in some cute moments of Prowl and Maria in this chapter too.**

**Maria: Well that's great X\ Hey, how about we skip through this and get to work.**

**hazelbite1248: If you must, here's the chapter readers :)**

* * *

Chapter 11: Human Error Pt-1

It was Christmas time in Detroit. Everything was covered in either lights or snow, a lot of them both. It was the first time that the Autobots had celebrated this holiday so this year was going to be stuffed with excitement.

A few weeks before this, the Autobots got the news that Sari was fully recovered and could go see them. Maria practically busted through the doors of the base when she found out and gave a huge hug to the techno organic.

So there Sari and Maria were, spending some girl time doing some Christmas shopping.

"The bots are going to love this." Sari beamed at Maria as both of them were carrying large bags of a variety of things.

"To tell you the truth, this is going to be the best Christmas that I have spent with anyone since god knows how long." Maria kept walking with Sari.

"We'll have to be quick with putting these under the tree if we want to avoid Bumblebee and Bulkhead."

"Since no body can notice the huge tree in the middle of the main room." Maria joked and that caused Sari and Maria to laugh. Until Maria saw in the crowd of people one robot running away from them. From what Maria could remember, it looked like a tiny Soundwave.

Maria then froze in her walk to take a better look at it, until she could find what she saw anywhere.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sari came to a halt and went back beside Maria. She continued to glare at the moving crowd, then sighed in defeat.

"It's nothing, thought I saw something." Maria looked down and then came back with a smile.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that the cold is getting to me." Sari smiled back at Maria and they both made their way back home.

Autobot base:

the Autobots save Prime who was patrolling, were decorating the evergreen tree that was bigger than Bulkhead. Since Sari was walking around now she helped out when ever she could with the decorations. But Sari was motivated to tell the rest of the Autobots about what Maria is hiding about herself, how she needed real help. But her and Prowl had a long discussion behind everyone's backs saying he took care of it.

Needless to say, Maria did look better. This time, Sari and Prowl believed it.

Bulkhead, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Prowl and Sari were just finishing up with the decorations when Maria, Sophie and Fai walked in. They were wearing matching Santa costumes that fitted each of their style.

Like Sophie, she had the red skirt that the white trimmings went just passed her knees. Fai had hers like shorts and strapless top. Maria had a classical girl-Santa outfit, long sleeves and short on her legs. All of them had leggings under of course due to the weather but Prowl's spark couldn't stop hammering when he saw how good Maria looked. Since Maria knew of Prowl's feelings, she blushed every time Prowl just looked at her that way.

"Come on in everyone, the decorating can wait. We have a special performance for all of you in the training room." Maria waved everyone in, causing every bot and Sari to follow. When they did make it; Maria, Sophie and Fai were starting to play. They all had violins in their hands and were playing "Celtic Carol" by Lindsey Stirling.

Sophie took the main lead while Maria and Fai backed up on the melody and harmony that sounded fantastic. It soon turned to Fai taking the more upbeat parts of the song while she danced still playing. Maria played the solo for "What child is this?" with utter grace withing the medley.

When the song ended, everyone clapped while the three oracles went to bow. Prime arrived not long after that and everyone made it to the main room. Bulkhead and Bee were snooping around the gifts beside the large TV that showed a random log on fire.

"Hey Sari? How will this Santa get in here without a chimney?" Bee asked but facing the television instead.

"He has his ways." Sari quipped.

"But how will he get to here? Through the screen?"

Sari narrowed her striking blue eyes while smiling at the mechs so Bee and Bulkhead kept shaking the gifts to get a good idea on what was inside. Sari was frowning at them now.

"Do you think if we go get Ratchet's X-ray scanner we can find out?" Bee whispered but Sari heard it all to well.

"Only if you want to be on Santa's naughty list. Put them back under the tree and help me decorate." Sari advised the busted bots. They sheepishly placed them back, careful not to set Sari off again.

But what they didn't notice was in one of the boxes that nobody was watching, out popped a little Soundwave that was franchised all around Detroit. It was almost the size of Sari, it sneaked to the big bowl of what Sari called,_ 'oil nog'_. When it made its way to the material, it shocked it with a strange beam that made the nog bubble. But the little Soundwave ran scarce at the sound of Ratchet arguing voice coming in the room.

"And I'm telling you there is no way this, _'Santa Claus'_ could deliver billions of presents in one night!" Ratchet barked at Prowl. Maria just smiled on Prowl's shoulder while Sophie was walking along side the two Autobots. Prowl had a suspicion on how this creature could to such an act.

"Ho. Ho. Ho." With that, Prowl used his holograms to create copies of himself but Maria raised her eye brow.

"What did you call me?" Maria joked and that made Prowl stutter an apology like an idiot. Everyone took a good laugh from that.

"I forgive you Prowl." Maria smiled and she hopped off the ninja bot's shoulder. Sophie and Maria just stood watching everyone take a jab at the lore about Santa. Even Prime went in and took swing.

"Should we tell them the truth about it?" Sophie asked Maria's ear and Maria gave her a soft hit to her arm.

"Of course not. Let them think he is real, it's a part of growing up if they still believe." Maria smiled. On the other side of the room, Maria and Sophie noticed that Fai was rather upset about something and they went to investigate.

"Are you okay Fai?" Maria put out a comforting hand to Fai.

"I miss him. I wish I could be with him now." Fai wiped a tear from her glowing ember eyes. Maria gave her a hug, she knew Fai missed Blitzwing and this was hurting her. She could still remember the day when the Elite Guard left with Blitzwing and the other few Decepticons.

_Flashback:_

_At the oracle's cabin in the woods, all was quiet and peaceful. That was, until the front door of the house decided to burst open. Fai was practically soaring out said door._

_"I need to get him out of there, the Elite Guard will be leaving any minute." Fai continued to run as fast as she could further away from the house. Then in the blink of an eye, Fai was pulled back by Sophie and Maria._

_"Fai you can't do this. If you take Blitzwing forcefully, they'll know about you and him. We can't allow that, they could hurt you." Sophie warned but Fai broke from their hold on her and continued to run._

_"I don't care! He needs me!" Fai shouted and Maria quickly got up again and this time, kept a hold of her._

_"You need to think Fai, this won't save him or you if you do this." Maria was wrestling Fai now as she was shouting and thrashing around._

_"LET ME GO! I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE!" Fai was now shrieking so Maria covered her mouth to muffle the sound. Tears of rage started to pour from Fai's orange eyes. But Maria knew that they were just tears of sadness._

_"You are putting everyone's life in danger. Sophie's, mine, Blitzwing's. What do you think they are going to do to him if they know about us? They can get an Allspark fragment whenever they want and use that against us. How do you think that will make Blitzwing feel?! He'll do whatever they say to keep you safe. You have to let him go for now." Maria hissed in Fai's ear. Now tears were flowing from Fai as she dropped to the ground._

_Fai then gave a loud scream of pain while she was on the ground. Maria and Sophie could only watch with grief at their sister mourning._

Reality:

"Okay guys. Say goodbye to Fai and Sophie, they're leaving now." Maria got the Autobots attention from Sari giving out the oil nog. Maria told Fai and Sophie to go back to the cabin and spend the holiday. Fai thanked Maria while hugging her, Maria walked Sophie and Fai out the door. But something pricked Maria's neck while she was showing the two sisters to the door. Maria gave a small gasp while rubbing the back of her neck, it only hurt for a short period of time and she forgot about it completely.

What she didn't know, that hiding in the shadows Soundwave shot a tiny dart towards Maria that had the same colour as the electricity he hit the oil nog with earlier. Maria then joined back to everyone drinking the nog.

"No offence Sari, but the oil nog doesn't look that friendly to me." Maria started at the oil with slight disgust.

"It's okay. I'm not drinking it either, it's for them." Sari handed the last oversized mug to Prowl. Maria gave a wide grin.

"Yay, we're the designated drivers, this is going to be good." Maria then bust out laughing at her pun, nobody got the accidental joke.

"Look at me, making bad pun jokes and laughing like a loon already. This is going to be a good night." Maria giggled and then hugged Sari who was smiling. Later, the Autobots were getting really drowsy from the oil nog they were drinking.

"_Sari_, did you spike the punch?" Maria teased the teenager.

"Cause I wanted to do it." She muttered, that made Sari laugh along with Maria. When the Autobots went to bed, Sari said goodbye to Sari who was on her way to Sumdac Tower. For a while, Maria walked around the main room in silence. It was a rare moment this was, Maria then was reminded of Prowl's feelings to her.

"God, I feel terrible." Maria said in guilt. She didn't mean to shoot the poor bot down, she was a little angry that he had enough stuff to get inside her mind.

_OKAY_, she was really mad.

Truth be told, despite those feelings, Maria wanted to say the same thing to Prowl. Well she did, in her own way. She loved Prowl too much to see him have the same fate as her past family and everyone she ever cared about.

Call it a serious case of the crazies and paranoia, but Maria had the idea seared in her skull of her's that bad things happen to everyone she cares about. Anna a one point, Maria's family, her husband, child, Sophie and Fai had their chances of dieing too, Sari was almost killed and Maria still felt guilty by that. The Autobots were in constant harm by the Decepticons and everything else.

And then there was Prowl, who Maria cared for the most.

Maria, ever since Prowl saved her when he was taking a dream walk in her mind, Maria saw Prowl differently. She would get downright bubbly when she was with him, blush or give a shiver from when he would smile at her. That didn't happen before Maria would think to herself.

Did it?

Maria's body was starting to get dizzy and her stomach felt like doing somersaults all the way to Maria's bathroom. She couldn't see straight and this scared her.

"God. I feel terrible." Maria last said before she leaned most of her body weight to the wall near her. Soundwave emerged from the corner, studying at the girl who looked like she was about to hit the deck hard.

"I can, still fight you." Maria wobbled up to stand and tried to concentrate on Soundwave. Maria then went for the first hit but the small Decepticon was quicker due to Maria's ensnared senses and got the upper hand of the battle. He got a hold of Maria and to the wall he bashed her head against it. Until there was a break in the wall, Maria was knocked out and stayed limp on the floor.

"Be as it may that you are the one human that is the closest to equal superiority with machines. It is logical that you are to be a part of the plan for machines to rule. Regardless if consent is given." Soundwave's optics glowed red as he approached Maria.

Next morning:

Prime opened his optics and felt weird all through his body. He stared at the ceiling taking a look at his pale hands.

Wait- _pale_, hands?

_HANDS?!_

Prime threw himself of the now high up berth. He then recovered from the unexpected fall and sprinted to a mirror. He saw he was wearing a black t-shirt, a red jacket with a blue and white pattern, blue shoes and jeans. His hair was brown, flared at the front and a pair of blue, human eyes.

"By the Allspark." Prime's jaw still on the floor gasped at this discovery. He was human.

He went outside his room to see a tall, muscular man and a small tan boy running around, shrieking around in circles.

The taller fellow had green shorts that the colour matched his football jersey that covered a brown long-sleeved shirt, the jersey had a star on the shoulder and the number 72 on the front. His shaggy orange hair almost covered his green eyes.

The boy looked around Sari's age, yellow and black shoes, pants, jacket, hat that had two little horns and backpack. He had short black hair and dark eyes to go with it.

They bumped right next to an older man. He was wearing red and white long pants and sweater, the grey stubble on his face matched his silver hair. A scar was shown right above his right eyebrow.

"Prime, is that you? YOU'RE HIDEOUS!" The boy squeaked loudly, he had Bumblebee's voice.

"We're all hideous." The large red-head said. He had Bulkhead's voice. The human Prime recognized the boy was Bumblebee, Bulkhead was the tall one and Ratchet was the elder. They were all humans.

Prime was able to calm everyone down and said to them that there must be a rational explanation to this happening. They traveled to Ratchet's medic room and took a scan of Optimus. The results showed 100% human tissue, no metal, not even an anomaly on the X-ray.

"There is, no rational explanation for this. We've become one hundred percent human." Ratchet stood studying what the screen was telling him, seeing if he might have been wrong.

"Where's Prowl?" Prime suddenly asked, getting up from he berth.

"He's not in his room. I checked." Ratchet turned to tell Prime.

Outside the Autobot base:

A man in a black and gold police uniform was outside in the snow, feeling each of the snowflakes touch his gloved hand and watched it as it melted to his heat. This man was Prowl.

When he woke up a little distorted he found out the same discovery before anyone else did. He quickly looked around to see if Maria was behind him. Thinking it may have been _that_ dream again.

No Maria, he was alone.

And now he was being watched by the humanized Autobots. Bulkhead and Bumblebee whizzed passed Prowl being overcome by the ice on the ground. They all recaped on what happened... in case anyone was not on the same page as everyone else was.

Then Prowl whipped his head to the base, was Maria still in there?

"Maria." Prowl reminded everyone about the woman that might be still in there. Would she know about what happened to them? Was she the cause?

They knew that since she had both Fai's power, Maria could alter images if she wanted to. But if she hasn't done anything of the sort then, why now?

Everyone ran back to the base to find their friend. They called her name but then found her from looking at the doorway of her room. Maria was herself, unchanged. She was in her underwear and tank top debating to herself on what to wear. When she saw them in her room, she gave a scream and ran away.

"Wait! Maria!" Prime ran towards her into the room. The second Prime entered the room she turned and gave him a punch in the face.

"It's me!" Prime told Maria.

"A theif." She hissed and grabbed Prime's head and kneed it to her knee a multiple to times before she gave him a flying kick that sent him to the ground, butt over. Ratchet and Bulkhead helped Prime up who was holding his nose, Maria was in her fighting stance.

"I don't treat thieves well." She growled, balling her fists. Her whole body shaking in anger.

"I'm gunna kick your face in. Then I'm gunna kick yours, then-" Maria pointed at Ratchet and Bulkhead but paused when she was pointing at Prowl. She recognized that image from the holoform Prowl would use in his past motorcycle image.

"Wait... Prowl?"

"Maria?" He answered.

_THUD_

Maria had fainted.

The five men surrounded Maria on the floor. They didn't notice this before, but Maria was a lot prettier up close then all the times they had a greater distance from her. Just then, Prowl picked her up gently and walked further in her room.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Ratchet demanded.

"When she wakes up, I will bring the news to her gently."

"Alone?"

"Unless you want a round from Maria and get the same treatment as Optimus had. One person should tell her alone." Prowl advised.

"Prowl's right. Then Maria can get well adjusted to the situation, Prowl can ask her if she knows anything about why we are human." Prime told everyone, they all nodded and walked to the main room. They would give those two some time while they tried to contact Sari.

Prowl's POV:

I put Maria on her bed to see if she would wake up. For a while I sat beside her, putting my human fingers through her black hair. It was so soft, if I could I would stay here and just feel her hair.

My hand soon made its way to her flawless face. How could any organic thing be so soft? I felt myself being drawn to her, even though I tried to back away I still went closer to Maria. I inched closer to see her.

Closer... closer.

Maria then stirred to wake up.

I backed away quickly. _What was I thinking?!_ I continued to punish myself for my rash behaviour as I got off from the bed. I had my back against Maria while I was standing.

Why can't I control myself around her?

"Prowl?" I heard Maria call and I turned by body to see her silver eyes on me. I answered back and sat down again beside her.

"Jesus, Mary, Joseph and the camel. Prowl, you're human. Oh my god, everyone is human." Maria looked down wide-eyed. She, I had to admit, had the best reaction to dealing with this. She only fainted which I will not blame her for.

"Did you have anything to do with this?"

"No, I didn't feel anything that would have. I don't think I could have, I feel different. Sophie and Fai aren't here so they couldn't-" Maria was telling me but stopped herself when she looked down on what she was wearing. A large amount of her face went red.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm half naked with a guy who just turned human, alone in the same room on a bed. What's wrong with this picture Prowl." She told me.

Now I felt my human faceplate heat up.

I let Maria get dressed so I went outside her room, I gave myself a slap in the faceplate. I must have made Maria so uncomfortable. Watching her in that position, I gave myself another slap.

I muttered to myself when Maria came out in her regular outfit of jeans and her brown jacket. The red from her face was gone and she went to my side.

"Is everyone in the main room?" Maria asked and I nodded. We both continued to walk when Maria scoffed a laugh.

"Man Sari, what did you put in that nog?" She said and I couldn't help but snicker too. She looked up to me and gave me a smile, we both stopped and we just stayed there. Looking at each other. She reached to my helm and I gave her a quizzical expression.

"I want to see your eyes." She softly said to me. Her hands were on my face for the longest time. I swear to Primus and the Allspark, my spark-or in this case- heart was going to explode. I shut my optics when she took off the helmet with the shades on them.

"Open." I heard Maria's voice, it was so close to me. I sighed and slowly opened my eyes. I saw Maria's caring, loving silver eyes looking into mine.

"You have the most, beautiful colour of hazel that I've ever seen." She told me. We were still face to face with each other and coming closer. Our lips were just about to touch when she backed away and cleared her throat.

"S-sorry." her voice stuttered and she started walking. We were so close to kiss but she broke away. She was trying so hard to control herself from me, even I could see that. Maria cares about my well being and she thinks that blocking herself out would guarantee my safety.

But she is wrong. Being with her, that close to me. I never felt happier, I was feeling at that moment like a million energon cubes. I met back with her and we both met with the rest of the group to talk about our plan.

Normal POV:

Prime, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Prowl and Maria were in a diner. Their plan was to go to Sari at Sumdac Tower to hopefully shed some light on the situation. Maria pointed out a place so they could eat at, since Bulkhead was getting hungry.

While they were sitting, Prowl noticed some of the waitresses were looking at them and giggling.

"Why are they laughing?" Ratchet noticed this also but one of the girls came to them and asked what wanted to have.

"Do you sell any form of oil here?" Prowl asked but the girl bended down and smirked at him.

"Honey, you can have anything your little heart desires." She purred to him, Prowl thought Maria was glaring daggers at the girl with murder in the corner of his eyes.

"Except oil." She added but Maria, who was sitting next to Prowl, hugged her arms around Prowl.

"Isn't that unfortunate darling? Oh well, we can get something just as yummy right sweetie? He'll eat just about anything." Maria jumped in and everyone saw the disappointment in the girls eyes but moved to Prime and she batted her eyelashes to him, she wrote down everyone's order still looking at Prime.

"Oh miss I was-" Prime called to her, she forgot to grab his menu and she turned around with a smirk on her face.

"Six. That's when I get off." The waitress told Prime while getting his menu. She swayed her hips away from the group of guys and one girl. Maria just shook her head and tried to contain her laughter. Everyone looked to Maria mortified of what just transpired.

"What the _slag_ was that all about?" Ratchet questioned and Maria let go of Prowl.

"Sorry I couldn't save you in time Prime. Didn't want to give that lady the wrong idea while still saving Prowl." Maria explained. After they ate, Maria went to pay for the meal, refusing the others saying it wasn't necessary.

"Oh it's not up for discussion you five. I'm paying." Maria told everyone. They left on their way to Sumdac Tower when the streets were being bombed.

The Autobots and Maria tried to help as many people as they could but they were limited by their human forms. When parts of a building were going to hit Maria, she tried to use her power to move them but it wasn't working, they were still going to hit her.

Maria didn't have time to react when Prowl dove in to move her aside from being a goner. He had one arm around her waist and the other protecting her head. When Prowl and Maria both hit the ground, they stayed there by the suspicion until things were safe to come back up.

"Prowl. You can get off now." Maria groaned, Prowl noticed while protecting her from the landing he was on top of Maria. He quickly scrambled off and helped her up.

"A-are you safe?"

"Yeah I'm fine. But my powers aren't working. I wonder if I'm affecting the same thing as you guys are. You're human and I'm fully human too." Maria brushed herself off and looked at her grazed knee. Maria looked above and found Starscream attacking everything in his path. Suddenly, his red optics went straight to Maria.

"Well, look who I found. I thought I would find you again. My dear, sweet Maria, you'll be mine one day I promise you." Starscream purred, snatching up Maria in his servos. She thrashed around shouting and trying to get away.

"Promise this!" Bulkhead shouted and swung a metal pole to Starscream's foot but the pole snapped in two. Starscream was about to step on Bulkhead if not for Maria's scream in protest.

"Never mind you. There's plenty of Decepticon fun to go around." Starscream tossed Maria to the ground like he couldn't care less. He transformed to his jet mode and off he went. Prowl raced to see if Maria was alright, she got herself up but her forehead got hit really bad and some blood was coming out from the wound. Maria touched her head and she hissed in pain.

"Rapid healing is out of the picture too." She said.

"We need to keep moving." Prime advised the group and they made their way to Sumdac Tower.

On the way though out of nowhere, Megatron, Starscream and Blitzwing were blocking their paths.

"We will destroy all these pathetic organics. And the Autobots who choose to be human." Megatron pointed to the Autobots who went to defensive position.

"But not Maria. She's mine." Starscream pointed her out and Prowl went in front of Maria growling at the Deceptions.

"Whatever you want. Blitzwing and I already have what we desire." Megatron said looking down beside them, Sophie and Fai. They were unconscious and beaten up pretty badly.

"This can't be happening." Bulkhead said to everyone. Prime acknowledged this and stood up. He put together the peices and it dawned on him.

It all made sense, everything that has happened to them. They were in the virtual world.

"You're right. This isn't real, everything in here is all fake." Prime concentrated hard and so did everyone. Their human bodies changed into their robot ones and were fighting off the three Decepticons. Maria felt her head starting to heal and when Starscream was coming after her, she pushed him away and was sent crashing on a building.

She suddenly felt something like something was inside her. Something that was going to control her.

Not like before with her powers trying to get the better of her. This thing was completely new to her, she never felt something like this. Cold, under her skin, and hacking into her mind. Or trying to.

"So this is all inside our processors?" Bumblebee asked.

"Now all we have to do is will ourselves out of here." Prowl planned. That second after, everyone was surrounded in the palm of the fully grown Soundwave. He had them in his clutches and purple electricity surged through the Autobots and Maria.

Autobot base:

In the basement of the plant, the Autobots in the real world were strapped in different places having multiple wires in their processors. Soundwave then used his sonic guitar to send purple waves to the Autobots.

"Soon, these Autobots will call themselves Decepticons." Soundwave said as Optimus's optics turned red. Soundwave after left the room and to a different one. Maria was laying on her side, wires on her spine and temple, she flinched repeatedly fighting the control that was overwhelming her.

"As for you oracle. I have better plans for what will happen to you." Soundwave said watching Maria try to resist.

* * *

**Maria: O.O Oh wow. What's going to happen to me?**

**hazelbite1248: That's to be found out the next chapter.**

**Maria: I guess I can't rush it.**

**hazelbite1248: XD You and Prowl are so cute together. I love that pairing.**

**Maria: X| Yeah, yeah keep talking. Well we have to cut it short for today.**

**hazelbite1248: But in the meantime, for a little treat. Here's a little look for the next chapter.**

**Maria: Since it's a part one/two thing :P**

_**The Autobots knew that they had to keep fighting if they wanted to get out of Soundwave's hold. Don't let themselves get vulnerable. Maria knew this too, and took point where she and the Autobots were walking down the street to Sumdac Towers.  
"You cannot hide Autobots." Soundwave's voice boomed around them.  
"Or you Maria. I have been in your mind. I know everything about you." Soundwave directly told Maria and this made her blood run cold. If he could use that against her, then he could access her memories. Memories of-  
In the quiet of the streets, it was shattered when the sound of a crying baby was heard. Maria recognized that cry from anywhere.  
After all, a mother could always point out her child's cries.**_

**Maria: DX WHY MUST YOU MAKE IT SO SAD!**

**hazelbite1248: It's just a brief sneak peek at it. Don't forget to review readers and comment about this chapter or any others.**

**Maria: Bye XD **


	12. Chapter 12: Human Error Pt-2

Learning to fly again

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: Hello readers, this is another late night update on this story. **

**Maria: Don't worry readers, she has a good excuse this time.**

**hazelbite1248: *looks to Maria* Oh, do I?**

**Maria: *return look* You better.**

**hazelbite1248: I have been super busy and life has not given me enough time to work on this during the day.**

**Maria: X) Cause working on it during the day is so boring.**

**hazelbite1248: *facepalm* Maria, quit being sarcastic. We still have this chapter to finish remember?**

**Maria: You are right.**

**hazelbitee1248: I'm so excited about this one. But this chapter was SO hard to write. It was one of those types of chapters that the episodes were just not easy to work with I guess. So I move a couple things here and there and hope you like it.**

**Maria: X| Of course they'll like it.**

**hazelbite1248: And it has one of the best Maria/Prowl moments in the entire fanfic so look for the sign. **

**Maria: So moving past that, we bring you the pain in the butt chapter XP**

* * *

Chapter 12: Human Error Pt-2

The Autobots in the fake world tried to fight off Soundwave. In the enormous Decepticon's hand, they all were trying to break free. Maria was the first to break off the electricity and get free. Then little by little, each of the bots came down and tried to figure out a plan to get themselves out. In a flash, the Autobots turn human again.

"Autobots cannot get free forever." Soundwave's distorted metallic voice came from out of nowhere and to the group on the streets. The dark unknown feeling was coming back to Maria again, she couldn't shake it off.

"You think you can hide from me. I know everything about you Maria." Soundwave called out, everything went quiet. Maria started to get nervous, Soundwave couldn't have the ability to get in her mind. But if he could, then he could see everything.

Her life, her friends, her feelings. All of her past and painful memories.

It continued to stay quiet, until a baby was heard wailing.

The Autobots could see Maria turn white as she turned to see a baby's cradle. In the middle of the rubble road, it didn't even look like it was supposed to be there. That moment was the first that they have seen Maria shake in true fear. Her entire body wasn't able to stand still, even her breathing was far from steady. If Maria looked back on this, she would have known this was a panic attack.

The Autobots saw Maria walk slowly to it, one step at a time as her knees wobbled and looked like they were going to come up from under her. The infant's voice was still crying very loudly with blood trailing down the small bed.

"Raven... my baby." Maria just whispered in horror. Prowl was able due to his size, to walk up to Maria and hold on to both of her shoulders and look her in the eye.

"Maria, it isn't real." Prowl told Maria. She kept her expression without even looking at Prowl and continued to walk. Maria didn't know if it was because she was a female or a motherly thing, but the one noise that she hated to hear, sent unbearable chills around her body. Was the sound of a crying baby.

When Maria came close enough the cradle burst into flames. She was able to see a blanket cover the top of the cradle so she couldn't see if the wails and shrieks were real. Maria had to go with her instincts and when she was close enough, Maria uncovered to see the source of the cries. And what she found astounded the Autobots who were following her.

Maria took away the blanket to see the cradle but the bed was empty. Prowl especially gritted his teeth in his anger. Out of the many things that he's seen Maria go through, trying to get her through this way, was definitely cold. Maria had to let herself get weak and she fell to her knees beside the small cradle. Maria's hand covered her mouth to stop her tears and the sound of her sobbs, they paid no heed and came anyway.

"Why are they doing this? This isn't fair." Bumblebee raised his voice and looked to Bulkhead and Ratchet who were nearest to him. They both shook their heads in sorrow because they couldn't find the words to explain why.

"It's alright Maria. We'll get out of this together." Prime went to Maria who was being cradled by Prowl. The humanized ninja bot held her close to him and attempted to take her grief away. She was clinging on to herself and forcefully pushing her emotions inside her. Seconds after, Maria found it in herself to stand on her own but she still couldn't take her silver eyes off of the baby's bed. In this moment however, another player came to the field.

And she was laughing.

"Not so fun is it?" Anna came out from the street towards Maria.

Maria stumbled back away from Anna in fear. She kept on telling herself that she wasn't real. Anastasia had died and her body was too. Maria was begging for her mind to accept that it was impossible for the Fallen Oracle to come back.

"How are you here?" Maria said with wide eyes and kept trying to back away from her. Prowl went to grab Maria's shoulders while the Autobots went near her.

"She's not Maria, it's all fake. This isn't real." Prowl snapped her out of her petrified state. Maria still tried to back away and managed to get a good distance away from everyone. When she collected her thoughts and tried to walk back to the Autobot men, the road below her rippled the slightest. In that second, Maria was swallowed in by the road that liquefied. Maria squirmed to get out but sunk in. Prowl ran to her but the road hardened and she was gone.

Real world:

Soundwave was hacking into Maria's memories and turning them against her. The oracle squirmed and suffered trying to keep control of her body.

The Decepticon did admit it to himself, out of all the organic humans he had witnessed, the many that he found irritating beyond reason. He thought them weak, spineless, wastes of a spark of life. But this femme defies those one-sided odds. For Soundwave, it never took this long to hack into anything. Maria wouldn't give in.

He might have given Maria the smallest of respect for fighting this long, but he would take this no longer. He was taking matters into his own servos, by any means necessary.

Soundwave took a look to the other room for the second, to the real Autobots. Some concern came to him about his plans when he had to fight off one of the Autobots that woke up and tried to free the others. Prowl was this bot since he had to use his processor over matter technique to do it. Unfortunately, Prowl wasn't se lucky and had underestimated Soundwave and that lead to the Decepticon's advantage. Which lead Prowl back on the berth and back under the virtual world's control.

Soundwave then brought back his attention to Maria and tweaking some of the circuits on the computer near her. Soundwave had to remind himself that he needed to work fast to stay ahead of the organic. He needed to try harder with her.

"No... get away." Maria groaned in her unconscious state. Soundwave mentally cursed in his processor and he was now working at double the speed. If she was talking then she was starting to win. And Soundwave was not the type of Decepticon to lose so easily.

Virtual world:

Maria was trying to surface from the waters, she stretched out her hand and found land. She crawled out, using every muscle, every fibre of her being to get out. Her entire body was in grey liquid that matched the colour of the road. She made it out catching her breath. She got off most of the material and got herself standing. She looked around to see if the Autobots were anywhere, Maria then began to worry.

"I got to go find them." Maria started walking but she noticed that a black car was following her. When she realised that it looked a lot like Soundwave's, that's when she started to run. It wasn't long until the following car transformed and snatched Maria off the ground.

"Let me go! You won't win, you'll do anything but win. I won't let you." Maria shouted as she tried to get free from Soundwave. Maria burned herself, if she was in her own body then she could use her power to cream this guy to the walls. But that was the problem, this was in the subcontious. Where Soundwave was making the rules.

"Your will is very strong Maria, but you know as well as I do that your strength can go for so long. The Autobots will become the Decepticons that destroy this city and enslave organics. This promise is absolute." Soundwave's distorted voice was more powerful when Maria could hear the very soft sound of music along with this. His grip on Maria changed to holding only her neck, Maria squirmed her head away. Trying to block out his red optics from her, to block out the faint noise that was closer to taking control of her.

"No."

"Resist is futile. You can feel the changes happen to you, it won't be long before you are the one to execute the plan. I will make you want to watch this city burn."

"Stop it."

"When programming is complete, I can make you want to do anything. Become a Decepticon, slay these humans by the many and when you're done, you will never go back. Maria, I will make you destroy your allied in this city. And I can make you enjoy it. " Maria pleaded him to stop but she let out a hard gasp. Her eyes turned red and the veins that were around them turned black.

Soundwave had gotten in.

Real world:

Soundwave prided himself greatly that he had taken control of Maria finally . She stopped moving and let the light from the wires into her. Soundwave was almost finished reprogramming the Autobots but Maria was the key to that goal. If he took control of Maria, he could use her, alter her voice since the Autobots heard it so frequently, and use it to put them under his control next. But first was to take care of the people of Detroit.

"Time to execute test run." Soundwave instructed. Maria got up like an reanimated rag-doll, with no life or emotion in her walk. She made it towards the mic Soundwave had placed. A dark melody was created by Maria and she sang, "Haunted" by Evanescence. All through Detroit, Maria's singing came through all the toy Soundwaves. Her slightly alluring voice hypnotized everyone in the city.

_Lyrics:_  
_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_  
_Still can't find what keeps me here_  
_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_  
_I know you're still there_  
_Watching me, wanting me_  
_I can feel you pull me down_  
_Fearing you, loving you_  
_I won't let you pull me down_  
_Hunting you, I can smell you - alive_  
_Your heart pounding in my head_  
_Watching me, wanting me_  
_I can feel you pull me down_  
_Saving me, raping me, watching me_  
_Watching me, wanting me_  
_I can feel you pull me down_  
_Fearing you... loving you_  
_I won't let you pull me down_

Virtual world:

"Did you hear that?" Prowl asked. He thought he heard Maria while they were all driving their vehicle modes. Prime was driving a firetruck, Bumblebee with a yellow car, Bulkhead and a green army truck, Ratchet with an ambulance and Prowl was in his motorcycle. Everyone heard the voice that was singing, it was altered but it was certainly Maria's. They made it to an old drive in and a black coloured Soundwave cars then surrounded them. So much for getting one of them. What was better was that another Soundwave in robot mode was on the screen.

"Give up Autobots." Soundwave instructed, everyone was being held under the seat belts when Maria came out. Her red eyes seared into each of the Autobots, she smirked and her neck flinched studying the trapped men.

"Maria? Get out of here!" Prowl shouted but Maria stayed put, behind the screen.

"Finish it, oracle." Soundwave said and Maria started to sing.

_Come little children, I'll take thee away, _  
_Into a land of enchantment_  
_Come little children, the time's come to play_  
_Here in my garden of shadows (Oooo)_  
_Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way_  
_Through all the pain and the sorrows_  
_Weep not poor children, for life is this way_  
_Murdering beauty and passions (Oooo)_  
_Hush now dear children, it must be this way_  
_To weary of life and deceptions_  
_Rest now my children, for soon we'll away_  
_Into the calm and the quiet_  
_Ooo, Oooo, Ohhh, Ohhh_  
_Come little children, I'll take thee away, _  
_Into a land of enchantment_  
_Come little children, the time's come to play_  
_Here in my garden of shadows_  
_Ahh, ahh, ahh_

Prime told everyone to keep focused. Maria's soft voice kept going, one by one Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Prowl eyes turned red. Maria had them won, but Soundwave was the real victor.

Real World:

Sari had asked for the help of the Dintobots, Scrapper and Wreak-Gar, who all came from Dinobot island. Sari for all this time had stayed with her father until she tried to go to the base and get the Autobots back.

You can guess how that turned in her lone favour.

She then retreated to the tower but realised that Sumdac was in a trance like every other human, because of her half organic, half technology Sari was immune to the harmful waves. So here she was with her own team as they were all walking through Detroit when Sari saw The Autobots coming in to attack them. All of their optics glowed with red instead of blue. They fought each other until Prime gained control just in time to stop himself from crushing Sari with his axe. Soon Prowl gets control, he took on Soundwave's guitar called Ratbat and Prime took Soundwave himself. The battle ended when Prime used Ratbat to cut Soundwave in half.

"Not... done... yet." Soundwave's last words were before he clicked a button on Ratbat. Something was coming in the distance in super speed, Maria was that something. Her red eyes were glaring at the Autobots but she smirked afterwards.

"Soundwave managed to plant himself in here." Maria pointed to her head.

"Maria.. what did he do to you?" Prime desperately asked Maria but she only twirled towards them.

"He likes it that I put up a fight. It took him a while for him to get in my head, how I was the prize for this effort." Maria told everyone, Prime and Ratchet had to hold Prowl back who was growling. Saying that Prowl was mad at that comment was an understatement. He was beyond those emotions, beyond natural thinking.

Bluntly speaking; if he could, he would rip that slagger Soundwave to pieces.

"What are you going to do Prowl, hit me? You wouldn't hit me would you?" Maria fake cried but it turned into an evil laugh.

"Soundwave won't hurt me Autobots, he's going to make me watch while I finish you all with my bare hands. And when I scream, he's going to crush me from the inside out." Maria gave a turn to show a metal device that was attached to her spine up to the back of her neck. Maria quickly sprinted to the Autobots, kicked Ratchet, Bee and Bulkhead away. She had Bumblebee at her mercy, holding to the metal casing that underneath his spark. Maria clutched it harder that made Bee shout. Prowl tossed her aside and had her pinned to the ground.

"You have no choice Prowl, if you want everyone alive you have to destroy me." Maria growled under Soundwave's influence. There was a moment of hesitation from Prowl when she said that.

_'She doesn't mean that. It's Soundwave talking through her.'_ Prowl had to remind himself and continue to hold Maria down. In one shout, she used a blast of grey energy and that sent Prowl flying. Maria turned to the other bots and started to fight them.

"It's what you do isn't it? Fight the bad bots, leave the good. And when something threatens this city you are forced by your good will to get rid of it." Maria shouted while she gave sucker punches to roundhouse kicks to the bots. She had sent off blasts to Scrapper, Wreak-Gar and Snarl over and they were air borne and crashing to the nearest houses.

"It's better if you finish me first. All I have done was brought new messes into this city and to you. If you had any common sence and if you valued this city, you'll do what I am telling you and kill me first. Go ahead, _KILL ME_!" Maria yelled while covering Prime with a darker grey force that was about to crush him. Maria was bearing a very sinister smile while this happened but before she knew it, she was picked up and nailed to the wall. The energy surrounding Prime then disappeared due to the lack of focus Maria had.

"But you can't do it, can you Prowl. You don't have the stuff." Maria hissed but Prowl didn't even had to look at her twice before he ripped the metal spine from Maria. She tried to bite the scream shut due to the pain but it still came out and clear as a bell. Prowl threw it near Bulkhead and he smashed it to dust. Maria was still screaming in Prowl's arms, they soon died down and she tightly shut her eyes.

_'I'm going to tell you again for the last and final time.'_ In Maria's mind, she was getting herself back and kicking the skinplate that was in her mind and hitting Soundwave so many times that his helm was spinning.

_'GET. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD!'_ Maria shouted at the last of Soundwave still in her. She opened her eyes and the red faded to her grey eyes. There was only slight bruising on her back but she was still very weak. Prowl kept a tight embrace on Maria, who refused to look at any of the bots or Sari.

It was obvious to them that Maria didn't like the harsh words that came out of her and it was making her feel guilty.

Autobot base:

After the Autobots went to the celebration of freeing Detroit. Maria felt really tired, it was a rough day for her so she left early. Prowl decided to take her back to the base so that she wouldn't strain herself walking. Prowl had been trying to find the proper moment to say what he was feeling so he went and took the risk when he was walking Maria to her room.

"Maria. We need to talk." Prowl started off and Maria who was laying on the huge couch listened in the main room of the plant.

"From what happened back there with Soundwave, someone needs to be there always to protect you." Maria heard Prowl say and she frowned.

"Prowl, I don't want to talk about this now."

"That's not my point."

"Then what is?" Maria counterattacked Prowl and he went down on his one knee.

"Maria. My point is I want to be the one by your side to always protect you." Prowl said and Maria got annoyed.

"No Prowl, that's not how this works. You can't pull that on me.' Maria started to run off but Prowl stopped her.

"Maria, listen-"

"No, you listen. Everytime I try to hold on to somebody, they die. Did you hear that Prowl, they die. No goodbye's, no last anything, just like that they are gone. And the only reason why, was because I cared about them. I can't let you think you are invincible because I'm not ready to say goodbye to you yet." Maria first hissed to Prowl but as she talked, she got sadder and sadder. Then Prowl decided to drop the famous one word question.

"Why?" This normally infuriates Maria and thus, she threw her arms in the air.

"Because I love you, you idiot!" She blurted out. Prowl was so surprised and happy at the same time. The girl he admired had just told him that she shares his feelings. His spark felt like it was going to explode so he only had a grin across his faceplate.

"Maria, I love you too. The way you get angry about the things humans do, I love the way you laugh, I love the way you smile. I love that you can't skate, your selflessness and I love all of you." Prowl looked right into Maria, nothing like he had before. Maria went to her knees with tears of joy. She didn't see this coming at all, but she was so glad it did. Prowl picked her up and Maria went closer to him and tried to kiss him.

"What are you doing?" Prowl flinched away.

"Would you hold still." Maria stubbornly tried to be firm with Prowl and kissed him. This was the first time they kissed fully and both of their heart/spark felt like exploding.

Truth was, Prowl had never kissed another before. That's why he had a difficult time forgetting when Anna showed up and took that first kiss away from him. He wanted Maria to be that first one. Now that feeling was blasted away, he never felt happier in his lifecycle. Everything was perfect.

When they broke off the kiss, it felt like everything around them was slowing down just for them. Prowl looked back at Maria, deep down he craved for another kiss from her. So he leaned closer to Maria, who did the same thing he did before.

"What are _you_ doing?" Maria backed away the slightest in a calm tone.

"Will you just hold still?" Prowl repeated and gently held Maria's jaw and they both kissed.

Maria felt this bliss too. Prowl had been that bot to be there for her, he saved her life more than she would count. Even though they wouldn't actually kill her, it felt special to know he would try to keep her unharmed. She wanted Prowl to be her life, she loved him more than she had ever loved anything in her life. She knew that now. And vowed to herself that she wouldn't let her curse get to him.

Outside of the room, Prime, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Sari smiled. They saw the entire thing.

"Well, it's about time." Ratchet smirked.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: *smirking* Hahaha XD they share their first kiss together. **

**Maria:...**

**hazelbite1248: XD NAWWW! My little Maria's growing up.**

**Maria: *blushing* **

**hazelbite1248: I hope you know that I am never going to let this over your head, you will never see that sun.**

**Maria: *nodds* True, I'll miss the sun. I like it.**

**hazelbite1248: You like the sun?**

**Maria: You know, when it's blocked off by heavy clouds and a thunderstorm.**

**hazelbite1248: You are too cute XD**

**Maria: X| I'm not answering you.**

**hazelbite1248: *smiles* okay then. Well that's it for this chapter, we'll be back the next time we update. Don't forget to review if you can.**

**Maria: Bye XD**


	13. Chapter 13: Decepticon Air

Learning to fly again

disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: Hello again readers *looks over to Maria* my, they must be getting pretty tired of hearing that.**

**Maria: *pulls out headphones* Sorry what?**

***Hazel hits Maria's shoulder***

**hazelbite1248: X| Now that's not funny.**

**Maria: *smiles* Okay, I learned my lesson. Are we starting the chapter?**

**hazelbite1248: Yes we are. This chapter is in my opinion, like a filler chapter.**

**Maria: Why is that?**

**hazelbite1248: Well I didn't have a lot of ideas for the chapter because the episode didn't really do much. I know it ties off loose ends here and there. But, I don't know, it just didn't click for me right away.**

**Maria: X) Well then you do what I do, you make it click.**

**hazelbite1248: Yes Maria, *facepalm* I know your methods.**

**Maria: XD They're brilliant, aren't they?**

**hazelbite1248: You can admire yourself later, we have this to finish remember?**

**Maria: Okay, well let's get it going then.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Decepticon Air

Prime looked at the space bridge that was on Sumdac Tower. He was on the roof also and it towered over him twenty times over.

"I want to commend you both for building this space bridge in record time. So, how long 'till we're operational?" Optimus asked Bulkhead and the professor, the two who made the space bridge possible.

"We would already be operational, if someone bothered to recalibrate the transwarp field sequencers." Issac called out with his teenage daughter beside him.

"We wouldn't have to recalibrate, if someone could accept the fact that the calculations for the transwarp field sequencers were wrong!" Bulkhead shouted facing the professor.

"Well if two someones had let me help like I offered, we could have got it right the first time." Sari joined in the argument. It didn't help, the two were still fighting on who was wrong. Sari sighed and jumped off from the argument, she made her way to the control panel. But something just clicked when Sari was pressing the buttons, her eyes were glowing and her fingers went a remarkable speed. When she finished, the bridge was repaired.

"Guys, I fixed it. Guys?" Sari called out but they didn't listen to her.

"GUYS!"

"What?" Bulkhead and Issac said and Sari pressed one button and a blue orb was created successfully. Prime was questioned on how Sari could do something like that.

"Uhh, I don't know. I just, kinda, did." Sari shrugged her shoulders. Sari's head gave a question that Sari wanted the answer to.

"Where's Maria?" Sari asked.

"Her and Prowl went to do some patrolling, they should be back tonight." Prime explained and Sari couldn't help but smirk.

Detroit woods:

It was a complete lie. They were on a date.

Not that if they came across something that needed to be taken care of they wouldn't. Today, they were just taking some time off to spend time with each other. Prowl became a little over protective of Maria, he almost gave a good pounding on a couple of human guys that looked at Maria funny on the way through the city. She managed to calm him down, at least not to do any damage to the citizens.

Maria didn't mind of the ninja bot's behaviour around her, she just accepted it. They were walking down a lost path that was thick with organic life.

"Why are we walking this far up the mountain trail?" Maria asked.

"I have something to show you."

"And what is the special occasion?" Maria wondered but Prowl showed her out the opening of trees and they were standing on the edge of a huge waterfall. Maria looked down to see the mist that was on the bottom.

"Two stellar cycles ago, this is the day we first met. I think that would be pretty important, wouldn't you?" Prowl said to Maria. She gave a small shriek in glee and hugged Prowl, thanking him.

"I can't believe I forgot. I'm such a crummy girlfriend." She babbled but Prowl stopped her speech and thoughts when he grabbed her chin and stared in her eyes. Prowl needless to say refused for this two year anniversary to crash into failure.

"How about you give me the guarantee that you will live after you jump off this cliff." Maria eyes widened, was Prowl letting her jump off the waterfall? She defiantly wanted to, and he was letting her to. Prowl must trust her a lot then.

"You're the best." Maria kissed his faceplate and she took off her leather jacket. She cashed a moment to prepare and she started running to the edge. She jumped and was falling down the waterfall.

_'I knew this would have given me a spark attack.'_ Prowl said to himself hearing Maria's screams of adrenaline until she hit the water.

Elite Guard Ship:

Sentinel was marching between two lines of Decepticons who were chained and muffles, they couldn't move or speak. The ship was on their way to Cybertron but Sentinel wanted to get a couple of answers out of them first.

"It's a very simple question, something even your limited circuits should be able to compute. Where are the Decepticons that attacked the Space Bridges? I want names! I want locations!" Sentinel pointed his lance at Lugnut and caused him to shout something but wasn't clear to hear what about.

"You got something to say Lug-head?" Sentinel mused and freed the cover over his mouth so he could speak.

"Tell these Autobot scum nothing! Megatron cannot be stopped, Megatron is everywhere!" That was a small amount that Lugnut said before the clamp was shut one more. Jetfire and Jetstorm then walked up to Sentinel.

"Yes brother. And remember when strange creature came to ship, what was it calling?" Jetstorm asked.

"I am not sure brother, the voice was most curious to listen to." Jetfire explained, Sentinel narrowed his optics at the twins.

"I don't care whatever you two saw before and now. But if that freak or any others like it, it will be offline before it crosses me and my ship." Sentinel began swinging his lance but Blitzwing was switching his faces each second. He had the suspicion that Maria was behind that with the Autobot twins, but if Sentinel was prepared to do that to Maria, then he could easily want to destroy Fai too.

_'Zhat Autobot piece of scrap vill not touch Vai!'_ Hothead flared.

_'If she is so careless as to come here.'_ Icy grimly explained.

_'Oh, I miss her already.'_ Random was frowning. It was longer than expected that Blitzwing was kept imprisoned. they had a plan to break free and go directly to Earth, maybe fake his demise and never have to look back to the Decepticons. But it was a long while, and they feared how much pain Fai was in. Or if she moved on.

"What do you have to say Blitz-brain?" Sentinel joked letting the triple changer speak and Hothead got to talking first.

"If jou Autobot scum hurt her, jou vill pay dearly! I vill crush and demolish jour circuits until zhe junkyard scrap vill look better." Hothead shouted. Confused, Sentinel put the bind back on and went to the main control room with Jetfire and Jetstorm afterwards following.

Blitzwing prayed to himself that Fai would be okay while he was gone. Not a day has gone by that Blitzwing felt ashamed that he wasn't at Earth with Fai, but he stayed strong and waited for an opportunity to rise.

Before he knew it the entire ship was going through a highly dangerous nebula. Purple colours of electricity were flying in the detention level, a lot of it was surging in the green-yellow and purple SUV. The car drove madly doing fast donuts before transforming. Swindle was the result.

"I needed that." He yawned like a cat would and walked towards Blitzwing and Lugnut. He freed the bolt on Lugnut's mouth so he could talk.

"The Autobot's will pay for their insolence! Remove these stasis cuffs at once."

"Hmm, all in good time. First we need to discuss compensation, you get freedom but what do I get? You see where I'm going here?" Swindle said.

"The honour of serving Megatron should be rewarding enough." Lugnut explained and Swindle's attention was immediately hooked.

"Megatron?! Why didn't you say so?! That is my number one customer!" Swindle exclaimed.

"I even have his delivery ready, whenever he is ready to grab it." The arms dealer showed the Decepticons the unusual blaster then putting it back. Swindle then got on with freeing Blitzwing, Lugnut, Ramjet and Thundercracker. Swindle then armed all the Decepticons.

"May I say how I am a huge fan of the the arms dealing profession." Thundercracker marveled but Blitzwing cut him short.

"Enough talk! Let's kick some Autobot skin plate!" Hothead bellowed while putting on his shoulder cannons.

_'Zhis vill be for jou Fai.'_ Hothead said in his thoughts while the Decepticons were planning to fight.

Earth, Fai and Sophie's cabin:

Fai was having dizzy spells of worrying about her love. It was this feeling of Blitzwing getting into danger, Fai would get so worried that she couldn't do anything else. Sophie grew to be concerned and helped out Fai whenever she could, giving her calming tea, but nothing worked.

"They call it,_ 'love sick'_ for a reason." Fai muttered while sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her. Sophie sat down beside her and gave her a hug to comfort her.

"He will be back, he promised." Sophie reminded Fai the conditions Blitzwing spoke of last time they met. Fai was frozen in thought and then she brought her head back up. The Black Oracle knew that something was going to happen to him today. The feeling had smacked on to her so hard, that Fai had to shake the dizziness off of her.

"I need to go see him, today."

"But he is galaxies away, how are you going to reach him?" Sophie demanded but Fai was out the door already.

"Just make sure the Autobots won't try to stop me, keep them occupied. But whatever you do, leave Maria out of this. Just let her have her date with Prowl. I'm going to use Blitzwing's thoughts as a homing beacon to make it easier." Fai rubbed her hands together to concentrate.

"What am I going to do with you Fai?" Sophie complained.

"I'll tell you once I get back." Fai smirked and her entire body turned into her black force and she disappeared.

By the forest waterfall:

Maria was laying down, soaking up the sun while trying her clothes. Prowl came the long way to her. Maria smirked when she was handed her phone, she went to play a song and placed it beside her. Maria sang along to, "Fireflies" by Owl City.

_Lyrics_  
_You would not believe your eyes. If ten million fireflies_  
_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_  
_'Cause they'd fill the open air. And leave teardrops everywhere_  
_You'd think me rude. But I would just stand and stare_  
_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet Earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay. Awake when I'm asleep_  
_'Cause everything is never as it seems_  
_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs. From ten thousand lightning bugs_  
_As they tried to teach me how to dance_  
_A foxtrot above my head. A sock hop beneath my bed_  
_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_  
_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet Earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay. Awake when I'm asleep_  
_'Cause everything is never as it seems_  
_When I fall asleep _  
_Leave my door open just a crack_  
_(Please take me away from here)_  
_'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_  
_(Please take me away from here)_  
_Why do I tire of counting sheep_  
_(Please take me away from here)_  
_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep _  
_To ten million fireflies. I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_  
_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_  
_But I'll know where several are. If my dreams get real bizarre_  
_'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_  
_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet Earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay. Awake when I'm asleep_  
_'Cause everything is never as it seems_  
_When I fall asleep_  
_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet Earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay. Awake when I'm asleep_  
_'Cause everything is never as it seems_  
_When I fall asleep_  
_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet Earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay. Awake when I'm asleep_  
_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

Normal POV:

Prowl just smiled at Maria, she smiled back. He loved how she would sing and that would calm him down instantly. It was her voice that he was drawn to the most.

"You are a very talented singer."

"Well, it's better that you didn't just love me for my obvious looks." Maria scoffed.

"They just came along with you." Prowl retorted and that caused Maria to laugh. She leaned on Prowl and continued to hum.

_'What a good day this was.'_ Prowl and Maria didn't know this but they were thinking the same thing.

Elite Guard ship:

Jefire, Jetstorm, Jazz, Sentinel and Optimus were in a detention cell while Blitzwing was outside with his finger on the button that would freeze these Autobots. Ramjet and Thundercracker were watching this scene also.

What transpired this some may ask?

It appears that Optimus and the Autobots on Earth got a distress call from Jazz that the Decepticons that they had been holding were attacking the ship. Prime took the jump and used the space bridge to meet them in time.

Prime got to the ship through Swindle like a bad Alien movie.

They fought for control over the ship and turned out that the Decepticons were the winner.

Back to the present, Blitzwing was ready to freeze the bots. But what he didn't know was the tubes that were going to freeze the mechs had detached themselves. Not knowing this, the freezing gas was coming to him.

Then everything went black.

It was like the entire room got hit with an explosion of darkness. It splattered until no bot or con could see.

**_'NO!'_** A woman yelled and Blitzwing felt himself being moved. Was it Fai?

When the black faded, the Autobots found Thundercracker and Ramjet frozen but no Blitzwing. He was gone.

Jazz and Prime congratulated themselves on the plan of telling Jazz one thing and another thing in a kind of morse code. Then the ship shook intensely, one of the escape pods was being used.

"Nothing beats a shopping spree. Especially when it's all free." Swindle laughed but then the entire ship went dark. Swindle tried to find the cause for the blackout but when the light came, Blitzwing and a dark, spirit creature came.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Swindle demanded.

"It seems zhat I need to go to Earth, would jou be so kind az to take me zhere?" Icy asked but Swindle glared at him.

"Unless you have the material to pay me for the ride, you're out of luck." Swindle refused but Fai came close to the Decepticon and touched the front of his helm.

_' You will take him to Earth, forget about the charge. The dead have no use for useless things like what you want.'_ She told him through his processor. Her tone didn't mean to be threatening, but Fai might have made Swindle see her as something more intimidating. Swindle agreed and Fai turned to face Blitzwing.

"I trust I vill be seeing jou in zhe future?" Blitzwing asked the Black Oracle.

"You can count on it."

"So var, I'm up to five." Random joked in his crazed tone that made Fai laugh. She blew him a kiss before she left the small ship. Swindle kept on driving but Blitzwing had an idea, he thought about it for a while. Would he turn Fai Cybertronain, or will he do something that would make both of them happy together.

"Svindle, I understand zhat jou have Megatron's ordered device vith jou?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Swindle responded.

"Could it be by any chance reversed, zhe process of zhe weapon?"

"It could, why do you ask?"

"Megatron has ordered me to deliver zhe weapon to him immediately. Zhat's vhy I must go to Earth." Blitzwing was astounded how talented he was a liar. Usually Starscream or Megatron had this under their belt. Swindle gave him a curious look and handed Blitzwing the device.

"You didn't get this from me." Swindle warned.

"Get vhat?" Random came and laughed at his own joke.

Earth:

Prime contacted Prowl and Maria to come to Sumdac Tower. When they arrived, Maria told them they didn't find anything out of the ordinary, Prime nodded and told the two about what happened.

"We just miss the good stuff, don't we?" Maria sighed at the adventure that Prime had with out her.

"I'm not missing what I'm seeing." Prowl just flirted with Maria, she blushed a deep red at this and smacked his leg.

"Shut. Up." Maria hushed Prowl and later snickered at his comment. Then Sophie came to contact with her mind.

_'Cabin. Here. NOW'_

"Duty calls." Maria sighed and she ran super speed to the woods of Detroit.

Fai and Sophie's cabin:

Maria made it just in time to see Fai's meltdown, or her attempt to hide it. What she could make out, it was about Blitzwing.

"I saved him like I said I would, but that travel took so much out of me... I couldn't bring him with me back here. I might never see him again, and it's all my fault." Fai cried out in Sophie's arms.

"Listen-" Maria tried to say but she saw something move in the trees. She narrowed her eyes getting a good idea on what the thing might be. Then turned her head to Fai and Sophie.

"How about you take a walk around the trail. That always calms you down, you can hike up the mountain, take a nice, cooling swim in the pond. To calm your nerves." Maria used her famous persuasion that was usually stored for Prowl on Fai. She nodded and grabbed the things she would need and left, sniffling along the way.

A good ten minutes later Maria marched right up to the being that was going after Fai and dragged it by the ear. The man was in a beige and purple uniform, like the one from World War 2.

Maria was hauling a humanized Blitzwing to the cabin.

She ignored Blitzwing's little words of pain until she was right at the cabin door. Maria was staring at Blitzwing for a good ten seconds.

"How long does this transformation last?" Maria interrogated the triple human changer.

"For az long az I'm online." Blitzwing said. In other words, the change was permanent.

"Can it be reversed?"

"I have zhe device vith me."

"Will you love Fai?"

"Until zhere is no spark in my shell."

"Will you protect her?"

"Vatch me."

"Will you stay with her?"

"Even vhen she doesn't vant me to." Random chuckled.

"I now pronounce you, approved." Maria clapped and let Blitzwing in the cabin and told him and Sophie the plan.

Two hours later:

Fai had finished with her walk, she did admit to herself she did feel a little better. She continued to walk to the house with her bag of things until she saw a guy come out of the house. She looked closer to see the man, it was Blitzwing.

She dropped everything and ran to him.

Blitzwing kept on walking, seeing the woman he kept in his spark for so long, was running to him. She didn't stop until she wrapped her arms around him on the impact. Fai and Blitzwing kissed as a meaning of them saying how much they have missed each other.

Maria and Sophie came out of the house smiling at the couple.

"I missed jou so much." Blitzwing almost gave a whisper still holding Fai tight to him.

"Not as much as I do." Fai said back. Maria and Sophie let the reunited couple drabble on. It had gone exactly as she planned.

* * *

**Maria: *jumps in the air* YAY! **

**hazelbite1248: *confused* Huh?**

***Hazel watches Maria dance happily***

**hazelbite1248: Problem?**

**Maria: *grinning* Far from it. My little Fai finally gets the happy ending.**

**hazelbite1248: :) Yeah, I guess so. I'm sorry readers, if this chapter was a little rushed. Due to lack of ideas, I'll do better next time.**

**Maria: Would they doubt you XD**

**hazelbite1248: You don't know that Maria. For all we know, people hate our stories.**

**Maria: Hmmm *thinking hard* valid argument.**

***Maria throws arms in the air***

**Maria: Oh scrap it XD We'll just keep going with this story! Cause we live in the nation of 'WHY NOT?'**

**hazelbite1248: X| What are you, a cruise ship?**

**Maria: *laughs* Ahh, the S.S. Maria. I could so pull that off.**

**hazelbite1248: *rolls eyes* Yeah, out of your-**

***Maria glomps Hazel***

**Maria: Nope XD No need for those kind words. It's been fun, but we have to say bye to the readers now. *smiles* Bye readers.**

**hazelbite1248: *muffled* Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14: That's why I hate machines

Learning to fly again

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**Maria: Hello readers, Hazel?**

**hazelbite1248: *confused* Yes?**

**Maria: Aren't you going to say it?**

**hazelbite1248: O.o Huh?**

**Maria: Oh for- This is Maria and my creator Hazel and it if officially time to countdown the chapters! XD**

**hazelbite1248: O.O Oh yes, that. Sorry, I'm a little slow today XP Maria is right readers, I'd say there is around six to seven chapters left of this story.**

**Maria* puppy eyes* Of the trilogy.**

**hazelbite1248: Well don't worry my little one. There is still chapters to put down. I said seven or six because I don't know either to put in one chapter or not. I won't say details, because that would be spoiling the ending. **

**Maria: Yeah, some people don't want that XD But so it doesn't get confusing, let's say it's seven.**

**hazelbite1248: Okay Maria :) But for this chapter, it does have some spoilers of what really happens in the original Transformers Animated series finale if readers haven't seen it. **

**Maria: Cool XD**

**hazelbite1248: So without anything else, let's begin.**

* * *

**:::COUNTDOWN: 7 CHAPTERS LEFT:::**

* * *

Chapter 14: That's why I hate machines

Maria got the info about Fanzone and Ratchet when they were at the space bridge, apparently it was all accidental. Although she thought it was rather funny how two of the most uptight people she recently knew _'accidentally'_ did a little time warp and shzamm they were in Cybertron.

But she would enjoy it a lot more if she wasn't feeling off for the past week. Dizzy spells all day and her coming in and out of reality. Prowl noticed this and became worried.

"Are you okay? You've been like this for a while now." Prowl told her. Maria then linked the symptoms together, her eyes went wide open.

"I think I need to go see Fai and Sophie. Could you take me there?" Maria asked and Prowl at that instant transformed and took Maria.

Sophie and Fai's cabin:

"Thanks for dropping me off. I'll see you later." Maria said farewell to Prowl and went inside the house. Right away, she was met with the young couple cuddling each other, Fai and Blitzwing were on the couch while Sophie was in the kitchen.

"I need your help. I think I'm having a vision." Sophie jumps to Maria, usually it was Sophie and sometimes Fai who would get these premonitions. But never Maria, this must have been important.

"How long have you felt distorted, weak almost?" Sophie asked Maria.

"For a while now. Whatever I'm going to be shown, it's going to be huge." Maria was worried when she said this. Sophie put her hands on Maria's shoulders.

"Go to the pond and meditate about it. We'll keep an eye on you once in a while." Sophie said and Maria nodded. She then ran to the pool of water, to the centre flat rock, crossed her legs and closed her eyes. She waited, whacking her brain to get this over with.

"Come on. I know there was something you need me to see? I'm right here." Maria growled but feeling like someone was stepping on her head, she laid down on her side in pain and closed her eyes.

* * *

When Maria opened her eyes she wasn't in the woods anymore. She was in the city, but everything was destroyed. Detroit was in ruins.

She looked in the sky to see three insanely huge robots glowing and pulsing red. Beside them was Megatron and Prime fighting in the air.

Wait- Prime, in the air? Flying?

Maria didn't dwell on it because something was telling her to go to the space bridge atop of Sumdac Tower. It was a matter of life and death, this feeling of fear was giving her. She ran to the top and found Jazz and Prowl concentrating really hard on something.

Then pieces of light were forming a ball in the middle of the two bots, they continued to form when Maria saw Starscream coming towards them. She got ready to fight but the same source of light went from Starscream to the now larger light. He fell from where he was, Maria took some time to feel some pity towards him.

She turned to face Jazz and Prowl. But Prowl was in the air right next to this blue sun of some kind. Maria felt weaker every step she went to it, Jazz was yelling at Prowl but he only gave a sweet smile to him as the light was now going to Prowl. He then looked right at Maria and smiled at her too.

At that point, Maria knew he was going to sacrifice himself. Maria screamed for Prowl to stop but it was too late, the light swallowed everything.

When Maria go up after the light was gone, Prowl fell to Jazz's arms. Grey.

Lifeless.

Maria's blood ran cold overlooking all of this, she tried to get Jazz's attention but she was like a ghost. She shouted and screamed but still nothing. So for about five minutes, she was on her knees with tears flowing down her face but no cries were formed. She just watched Prowl, her love, die right in front of her.

Maria heard blasting coming from the streets and that snapped her out of it, she looked to see Megatron opening fire at the Autobots. Rage was pouring into Maria and she felt her fangs, talons, her entire body reshape itself to a grey shard-like monster.

She ran to the edge of the building, plummeting to Megatron. Maria shrieked in her pure anger, he was responsible for this, Prowl's death. Maria made sure he was going to suffer for it.

She smacked onto the Decepticon and they landed a few blocks away from the Autobots. They raced to where they saw them land, on the way they heard painful shouts, not from Maria. It was from Megatron.

When they made it there, Maria had managed to claw out Megatron's spark while leaving a gruesome mess of metal and circuits around the two. Large part of his metal body was ripped, torn, bitten, needless to say it didn't look good. His arms and legs were clawed and had huge scratch marks on him. He laid there as grey and lifeless as Prowl.

The only difference was one of them looked like they were mauled and devoured by a savage, angry animal.

After Maria was done with the shell, she ran to Prowl who had been dropped when Megatron started shooting. She turned into her human self, the bots could see the oil all over her body better then in her monster form. And in front of everyone she wailed and cried at her loss. For her love.

Months later:

There was nothing the Autobots could do. Maria hadn't left Prowl's room and hadn't stopped crying. Her greatest fear had came true, the closest thing in her life, was dead. Everything she had ever loved was dead, or had been in danger.

Maria for the past couple of days had been suicidal.

But every time she was going to, ready with her knife, to jump off a building or hang herself, she thought about Prowl. How it was his decision to save everyone, he wouldn't want her to take her own life. And that made Maria start to cry every time.

Sari would come in and try to make her stop a couple of times everyday. It would work for a while, she would get some rest but then when she would wake up, she would realise it wasn't fake and fresh tears came.

The rest of the Autobots were too ashamed to face her. They heard her cries everyday, they felt like it was their fault that Maria was hurting this much.

Maria this day found some courage to get out of Prowl's room and walk to his corpse that was in Omega. When she got in and saw him, he looked so peaceful in his grey sleep. Maria went right beside him and touched his arm.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop you in time, I feel so lost without you." Maria didn't even try to make a joke in her expense.

There was nothing funny about what Maria was witnessing. Nothing.

Maria then climbed on Prowl and rested herself in Prowl's offline arms. She was so desperate to have one last embrace from him. She softly sobbed, holding on the Prowl like he was her lifeline.

He was her lifeline, Maria felt like she was drowning. She couldn't feel anything at that moment so she decided to sing, hoping that it would relieve her pain.

_Lyrics:_  
_If I could write out my own dream_  
_For the next time that I sleep_  
_You'd be the first one that I see_  
_And I the last one that you keep_  
_And the dream would go on and on while we sway_  
_Against all things thrown our way_  
_And the morning would be so cruel when it came _  
_With sunshine and warmth to blame_  
_For announcing the end of my sweet dream_  
_For announcing the end of my sweet dream_

Normal POV:

She waited after she sang. Waited for something to happen, for him to miraculously wake up and hug her back. A movement, anything.

But nothing happened, it would never happen. She thought to herself that she got once chance, only one to find peace in her life. It was snuffed the second her boyfriend, her strength, her will, died. She would have to live with the fact that like it or not, this was going to be life without him. She didn't mean for it to happen but lyrics escaped her voice and into the quiet sound that was in the room.

_I know, in peace you go._  
_I hope, relief is yours._  
_My love, leave yourself behind._  
_Beat inside me, I'll be with you._

Maria sang bits and pieces of the song she would sing about her family. This was for Prowl, she couldn't sing anymore due to Maria choking on her tears.

"Please come back... I love you too much to see you go." Maria told Prowl but the silence made her cry herself to sleep.

* * *

Maria woke up in the woods. She was in the middle of the carved rock that was centered to the little lake, she looked around at the nightfall atmosphere. She slept through the entire afternoon. Next thing she knew Sophie was hugging her.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" Sophie clung on to Maria who didn't quite understand what was going on.

"What happened?"

"I came to check on you and when you screamed, you caused a huge tsunami around you. I haven't left you since." Maria heard Sophie recap on the incident. Then Maria was hit with a disturbing thought like a mean swing from a baseball bat.

"No. Prowl." Maria breathed and with all of her strength, she used her super speed to go to the Autobot base to Prowl is he was still alive, leaving Sophie behind. Maria was past the point of reason and logic. She didn't care about anything else, every second it took to get to the plant, Maria's heart ran cold with fear encasing it.

Prowl's POV:

I was meditating alone in my room. I was getting better with my processor over matter technique. I was getting suspicious about why hasn't Maria came back yet. Was she okay?

But then I flinched awake hearing a large crashing noise from inside the base.

"INCOMING!" I heard Ratchet yell a few walls away from me and I got ready to attack what was coming near me.

It was Maria. Her grey optics were drenched with tears, she looked like she ran from the cabin here. But the thing that showed the most was that she was afraid, she didn't show let alone tell anyone that she was afraid. What happened to her.

She came running in my arms crying. This has never happened before. What I heard after that was hard to hear but I managed to get pieces of it.

"You-... died..-I couldn't stop you... -you were gone. It's all my fault-... I'm a walking death. I killed everyone I have loved... -I'm so sorry-... -please don't go..." Maria was sobbing to me, she thought I was offline. Was she given a premonition of some kind?

"Maria, listen to me. I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here." I did my best to calm her down, I caressed her black hair. She was shaking so much, it got me a little scared what she just went through.

Then Bumblebee and everyone else had to come and see from outside my room. I swatted them away with my servo that was supposed to be petting her hair. I continued to tell Maria that everything was going to be okay and I was not going to leave her.

Honestly, where did she get that idea from?! I would be, how Maria puts it 'damned' if I went out of my promise to be there for her. It was hurting me so much to see Maria like this. She then broke off from me and wiped her optics dry.

"What am I doing?! I'm not this girl, I'm not the kind of girl who would cry and desperately go to a shoulder to cry on. What is the matter with me." Maria looked incredibly ashamed with herself. She was right, she wasn't the type of person to cry in front of everyone. But that just means something bad has happened to her. Her loses, Starscream hurting her, in extreme cases she would break down. She was certainly tough, but Maria wasn't indestructible.

I decided to stay there with her until she fell asleep. I wasn't going to leave her.

I wasn't.

In the middle of the night:

Maria woke up in her own room, Prowl must have put her to bed when she fell asleep. She got herself up thinking about everything, the uneasiness that was inside her. Something wasn't feeling right in the world, something was going to happen.

She looked at Prowl's high-tech camera that Maria found in her recording room. Thinking about her options, what was she going to do. What was she willing to do?

And would she be capable to do this?

Maria looked back at the camera. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

**Maria: *tears* That wasn't pleasant.**

**hazelbite1248: I wanted to put down a moment if it actually went cannon, just Maria's reaction and stuff.**

**Maria: X| I swear, you like my pain.**

**hazelbite1248: I liked the songs too, 'My love' was mentioned too. It's foreshadowing what's to come. I'm excited.**

**Maria: That's nice, well it's been sad readers. I have to go hug something now.**

***Maria glomps Hazel***

**hazelbite1248: O.o And that's me apparently. Bye readers :)**

**Maria: Bye XD**


	15. Chapter 15: Endgame Pt-1

Learning to fly again

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**Maria: Hello readers, I am really excited for this.**

**hazelbite1248: Side note, our apologies for not updating sooner.**

**Maria: But this is the 'endgame' so to speak. This and the series finale. So we could just end it there if we could.**

**hazelbite1248: If we could survive what would happen after X| I think we would get in so much trouble if we left it like that Especially since-**

***Maria covers Hazel's mouth***

**Maria: Oh no, none of that. We'll just have to put down these chapters simple as that.**

**hazelbite1248: *muffled* True.**

**Maria: *let's go of Hazel* Well what are we waiting for. Let's go XD**

* * *

**::COUNTDOWN: 6 CHAPTERS LEFT::**

* * *

Chapter 15: Endgame Pt-1

At the Autobot base, Maria and Jazz were watching one of the three oil cans lift and rise on its own, covered with a blue light. Maria always liked Prowl's humming when he was using his processor over matter technique. It seemed to put her in a peaceful trance.

"You're the real deal Prowl. How come you never wrapped up your cyber ninja training?" Jazz asked Prowl. Maria shot the white ninja bot a look that said, 'don't be nosy'. Maria knew why Prowl never finished and he wouldn't like to talk about it.

Maria felt weird all over. She was the one who was being overprotective, not Prowl.

Everyone snapped out of their thoughts when they heard a loud car alarm when Bee and Bulkhead raced inside. Prowl dropped the oil barrel and it covered the two Autobot paths and they swerved towards Maria if Prowl didn't pick her up first.

It was a battle of the over protectors.

"That's two reasons right there." Prowl pointed at Bulkhead and Bumblebee, still holding on to Maria. Bulkhead explained that he picked up Omega Supreme's energy signature.

"He's on the moon! _Earth's_ moon!" Bee exclaimed. Now even Sari walked into the conversation severally interested on what the yellow mech said.

Earth's moon:

Megatron watched while his best Decepticon spy Shockwave was trying to hack into the codes for Omega Supreme. Through a pink femme named Arcee.

But that wasn't why he was feeling furious.

"Blast that triple changing scrap heap! That blaster was supposed to be mine!" Megatron shouted and he punched the nearest wall. When Swindle told Megatron that the device was stolen by Blitzwing, even though he believed it, he gave Swindle a very good reason why he should never cross Megatron. He barely made it out with his spark.

"Oh please. You would be wasting that good resource on a useless organic. My plan was to turn someone who actually knows how to fight, Maria would have made a respectable Decepticon by kicking your skin plate." Starscream shouted, he got into Omega Supreme before Lugnut did, the same way he stumbled upon the huge vessel.

The one and only reason Megatron kept that Decepticon traitor online is because he knew Maria better than himself, Lugnut and Shockwave combined. And if he knew Maria, then he could get to Sophie easier. And that meant Starscream had gained an awful lot of usefulness that day.

Autobot base:

Everyone was debating on whether to go to the moon, rescue Arcee and Omega Supreame and or using the Magnus hammer.

Then Prime suggested getting an upgrade. He wanted to fly.

"Are you out of your motherboarding mind?! Autobots don't fly." Ratchet barked at Prime. But everyone put in that Jetfire and Jetstorm could fly, Prowl momentarily could, even Sari had a jetpack. Prowl gave Ratchet his boosters to study, Sari went to get her dad. He would love to help.

"Meanwhile, we need to find out what Megatron's up to." Prime told everyone. Maria then remembered something.

Prime, _flying_. Like in the vision.

"I'll transwarp to the moon to spy on them." Prowl insisted, but his optic then met at Maria going white.

"No way are you going up there."

"And take five on your cyber ninja training? No dice. You're close to a real break through." Jazz backed Maria up and that made her colour return.

"Yeah, do you know anyone that can do what you can do Prowl? Good break throughs are not to be missed, take it from the lady who's had centuries hiding from them." Maria spoke up. When Prime fully agreed, Maria gave a good sigh in relief that Prowl noticed.

"Are you alright? You seem extremely worried about my well being."

"You, alone on the moon. Who wouldn't be worried." Maria managed to put a small smirk on Prowl's faceplate. She just through Prowl off, put her mask on and put the greatest actress to shame. She was that good.

Maria and Prowl both looked at Bumblebee when he said who would be crazy enough to go to the moon for the spying assignment. Then everyone else looked at him.

"Why's everyone looking at me? Why's everyone _always_ looking at me?!" Bee fussed but it was too late. He just got volun-told.

Moon:

Starscream was looking at his protoform clones with pride in his optics. He planed to strike down to Earth, while Megatron pathetic army was taking care of the Autobots. Starscream would kidnap his Maria, interrogate her for if she knows where the 'human to Cybertronian' blaster is and make her his forever. If he could convince Shockwave, reprogram her to be fully loyal to Starscream and him alone.

"Wouldn't that be an advantage. Having the Grey Oracle by my side." Starscream said to himself.

"Don't even think about it Starscream." Megatron said coming in. He blasted all the Starscream clones, he was now walking towards the seeker.

"You're telling me that Maria as a Decepticon wouldn't bring those Autobots to their knees? Or are you saying that it's a bad idea?" Starscream tested Megatron but the leader just pushed him aside.

"No you scrapheap, I am telling you to do whatever you want with that stubborn femme. But if you lay one servo on Sophie, I'll snuff your spark offline before you can even touch her. She's mine." Megatron threatened Starscream that gave a mutter of agreement. He didn't know Sophie that well, but she would have to be pretty dull to have Megatron's attention within her grasp. He did agree that he wasn't going to harm her, Starscream didn't care about her that much.

It was the prize of Maria that was in Starscream's red optics. Like Sophie to Megatron.

Detroit woods:

Jazz and Maria watched as Prowl was in a deep state of meditation. Maria saw little pieces that sparkled in the light come near Prowl. They came close to one another and became a sliver of the Allspark.

Prowl examined the fragment carefully, but also keeping it away from Maria.

"It's okay Prowl. I'm not afraid of it." Maria softly told Prowl and he let her hold on to it. Maria had of course held on to an Allspark fragment before, except this time it was the longest she's ever held on to one. It felt so powerful in her hand the more she felt it in her grasp. It felt like a fraction of what she felt in her vision in the presence of the blue, sun-like orb.

Was the light the Allspark together?

Maria then gave it back to Prowl finished looking at it. Maria had a bad feeling in her bones that something bad was going to happen. Something she couldn't shake off.

"I'll meet you guys back at the plant. I'm going to go see if I can Sophie and Fai to help us out, they can give us a big help." Maria told Jazz and Prowl, they both agreed and let her go.

Fai and Sophie's cabin:

Maria gave Sophie and Fai a notice mind to mind that she was coming. In case Blitzwing and Fai were getting comfortable. Not that it would have been disturbing, it wouldn't have been the worst thing she caught Fai doing.

Maria made it to the house, Sophie and Fai invited her in. Maria hadn't seen Blitzwing leave Fai's side since they were together again.

"I need your help. Something big is going to happen to the city, I can feel it. I know you guys can feel it too. I came here to ask you to help us fight off whatever is coming." Maria told the two oracles. Sophie agreed off the bat, but Fai was harder to persuade.

"I can't do this without you guys." Maria said.

"Yes you can." Fai said back.

"Well, I don't want to." Maria sighed. Fai could detect that something was in Maria's mind. A plan, an idea? What was it?

"Fine. Blitzwing you have to stay here." Fai turned around to face her love.

"No vay in spark am I going to let jou go and fight. I almost lost jou cycle and cycle again, zhis time I von't let jou go." Hothead desperately tried to keep Fai safe while he was holding her firmly by her shoulders. Maria heavily sighed in his determination but Fai took it from there.

"You don't want me to go?"

"Frankly not at all." Icy stubbornly agreed.

"Well how about when I get back I can make it up to you." Fai purred nuzzling Blitzwing while his arms were still around her.

"How?" Icy stood confused but Fai crept to his ear and whispered something. Maria smirked while Sophie just looked away, they knew it was Random who was blushing while his jaw was on the floor. Fai then came away from his ear with an evil smile on her face.

"If jou get hurt, I svear to Primus I'm going in zhere and carrying jou out." Hothead reappeared with the blush gone from his face. Fai agreed to these terms.

"We have to go now if we want to make it to the base in good time." Maria told her sisters. Sophie went to her side while the two of them watched Fai and Blitzwing say their goodbyes. They both shared sad expressions on their faces. Fai finally left with Maria and she turned to face Blitzwing.

"If you burn the house, if you so much as mess it up. I'll kick your merchandise so hard they'll cripple before they fall." Maria warned Blitzwing who had his nose wrinkled in discomfort. Maria smiled when she knew she got her point across and left with Sophie and Fai who bless a kiss goodbye one more time.

Maria admitted that she didn't like to pull Blizwing and Fai apart. The pain that they had when they weren't with each other. But this took precedence.

It had to.

Autobot base:

When Maria, Sophie and Fai made it to the plant, they saw Ratchet fixing up Prime. Something stupid must have happened.

"You tried to fly?!" Maria exclaimed. Yep, it was pretty stupid.

"Serves you right for going in there half cocked. I told you, we need the Magnus hammer." Ratchet rubbed it in his faceplate even more.

"I just- don't feel like it's in my programming to use it." Prime admitted to everyone. He felt like he didn't deserve to wield the hammer, it was for Magnus's after all. Prime felt below that high status.

"Sometimes fate, makes it's own programming." Prowl told everyone and that brought up he solarcycle Prowl first met the Autobots.

Flashback:

_While Prime was busy smashing rock to free the space bridge, Ratchet was carefully taking the energon cubes to detonate. These cubes were highly explosive._

_Bulkhead and Bumblebee were busy working on one place of the rock terrain when they pulled a wall away and found a black and gold cyber ninja. He was just sitting there alone, how long has he been there?_

_That bot's name was Prowl._

_Bee and Bulkhead were discussing right behind him if he was offline or in stasis mode. Until one of them thought a good idea and poke him with a stick._

_Not one of their best ideas. Bee was just about to when Prowl quickly stopped him._

_"Do you mind?! I'm trying to meditate." Prowl snapped. Bulkhead and Bumblebee exclaimed in their surprise._

_"A million stellar cycles of trying to commune with the Allspark and all I have to show for it is a massive processor ache." Prowl fussed to the two Autobots. From above, Ratchet was carrying energon cubes to another location when one accidentally slipped to the place Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Prowl were._

_"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Ratchet tried to warn them. Bulkhead carried Prowl out while Bee booked like there was no tomorrow. They both got out in time but at the price of Prowl's ship being destroyed._

_"My ship! Now how am I suppose to get off this Spark forsaken rock?!" Prowl shouted but Prime came in to explain everything._

_"Easy, we can transport you after we're done with this sector. Shouldn't be long. Fifty- sixty stellar cycles tops. Of course, if you lend a servo it would take sooner. " Prime tried to sound positive about the situation._

_"You expect me to be a common maintenance bot?!"_

_"That's my best offer, take it or leave it." Prime still coming with the optimism. But Prowl felt as negative as ever._

_"First I fail to protect the protoforms, and now this. " Prowl started to boil inside and he punched one rock beside him hard, it caused said thing to snap in two._

_"Do you have any idea what it's like to embark on a path, only to find it so completely twisted and turned you don't have any idea where you are?!" Prowl shouted having all his repressed steam gone. Prime then put his servo on his shoulder._

_"As a matter of fact, I do." Prime told Prowl._

Normal POV:

Looking back on it Maria was able to look in his processor to see the memory. She felt heartbroken when she saw his pain, his anger coming from one failure and feeling like he was going into another. Prowl felt Maria looking in to see, he knew Maria wouldn't like it. But was surprised when Maria was hugging him.

"It's okay. I found out that lesson the hard way too." Maria comforted him in front of everyone. But then Bulkhead started freaking out about something on the screen.

"Whoa. Maybe those aren't sunspots, they're heading this way." Bulkhead rallied everything he saw . Everyone ran outside to see if they could spot it from outside. Sophie and Fai ran as a pair while Maria was scooped up by Prowl. It still shocked Maria every time.

"You think you can still reason with Omega Supreme?" Prime with the Magnus hammer in his servos asked Ratchet. The doc-bot took a look ahead to see what was coming. Three very large, the size of Omega Supreme Lugnuts. All transformed and heading to Earth.

"Not anymore. We're defiantly going to need that hammer." Ratchet said as everyone got ready to fight. Sophie and Fai turned their clothing to nothing and underneath was their Oracle dresses, it was like their battle armour of some kind. Maria kept her regular clothing, if this was going to happen, she was going out in style.

They all saw the Lugnut Supreame's enter Earth's atmosphere as they landed in Detroit.

* * *

**Maria: O.O ooh, this is getting good.**

**hazelbite1248: Yep, don't forget to review readers and we will update as soon as we can.**

**Maria: *smiles* That's right, I found it funny with Fai and Blitzwing's moment back there.**

**hazelbite1248: Just something to keep it from getting too intense I suppose.**

**Maria: Oh well, I guess it's time for goodbye. I'll-**

**hazelbite1248: NOPE. Goodbyes will have to do for now.**

**Maria: Bye XD**


	16. Chapter 16: Endgame Pt-2

Learning to fly again

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: So here's the thing. **

**Maria: *confused* What's the thing?**

**hazelbite1248: Well since I'm still on the wonderful land of the internet, I thought that I would post another story.**

**Maria: Ooh, pleasing X3**

**hazelbite1248: So get back in the battle Maria. Go save Detroit.**

**Maria: *grinning* Gladly.**

***Maria starts to battle cry***

**hazelbite1248: Such a nice girl. *shouts* Be careful Maria!**

* * *

**::COUNTDOWN: 5 CHAPTERS LEFT::**

* * *

Chapter 16: Endgame Pt-2

Maria's feelings never failed her. Well there was that one time when she felt like the world was going to end in 2012, and that other time when she trusted Megatron as a head. But that's besides the point.

"What in the name of the Allspark are those?" Bee was seeing these huge Lugnut Supremes but still working on the believing. Ratchet explained that Megatron must have used Starscream's cloning technology on Omega. The clones they were seeing must have been the output.

They started to walk towards Sumdac Tower. Megatron planned to destroy it first in this, 'field test' as he puts it. Missiles were being thrown to the Tower but the large force field protecting Sumdac Tower stopped them instantly.

"The Tower. My dad's in there!" Sari shouted.

"He'll be fine if he stays in there." Maria told Sari and she nodded.

"But we need to draw them out of the city, away from the innocents." Prime told everyone. The Autobots have a plan that Prime and Prowl were going to give an aerial assault to the Lugnut Supremes while Sari, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Fai, Sophie and Maria to help everyone on the ground.

"Please be careful." Maria pleaded to Prowl as they held each others hand and servo. Prowl said he would and joined with Optimus.

Maria went in with Ratchet while they were driving away, she looked back and saw the Supremes were firing a heavy flank of weapons. Maria prayed safety to Prowl, Prime and everybody else.

Maria didn't usually pray, she didn't have a sufficient reason to until now.

"They'll be fine. As long as they keep their helm up." Ratchet told Maria and she smiled.

"Ratchet... there's something I need to tell you. In case something should happen." Maria looked over to the steering wheel where Ratchet was driving himself.

"It will have to wait kid, we're here." Ratchet turned Maria's attention to the streets.

People were on a constant panic and scatter. Fai, Sophie and Maria helped the people in the streets go to Sumdac Tower, it was the safest place they could be. Jazz helped with transporting people in and out while the oracles used their powers by grabbing five to ten people each. It was a good start.

Just then Maria looked to the skies and saw a tornado of wind and lightning smacking into the Lugnut Supreame's, they hurdled to Dinobot Island.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Maria punched her fist in the air. But soon realising that two out of three of the Lugnut Supreame's were still coming at the city from the water.

From the top of the Sumdac Tower, Sari was saying farewell to her father. She, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were going to the moon to shut the Supreame's off to the source. By saving Arcee and Omega.

Maria, Sophie and Fai said they would stay here and take down the two Lugnut Supreame's.

"You've been a really good friend Maria." Sari hugged her tightly and Maria did the same. They have been like sisters through thick, thin, and thinner. That's why a tear was coming from Maria's face.

"Just get yourself back home when your done. You hear?" Maria tried to smile in her tears. It was a mixture of sister and daughter Maria guessed, the way she saw Sari as.

She and the Autobots left Issac and the oracles when they went into the transwarp field.

Moon:

Starscream thought this was humiliating, putting himself back together. It was like a bad joke, and a punch in the face if someone laughed at it.

"But it is nothing compared to the utter devastation that I have in stored for you Megatron!" Starscream hissed through his metal teeth as he put everything back together.

"And after that messy business Maria, I'll take you far from this worthless planet and make you mine. Just you wait, I'm coming for you." He transformed and made his way to the planet right in front of him.

Earth:

Megatron got off of the dysfunctional Supreme he was setting in, cursing to himself and planning how to destroy Detroit while getting Sophie out of there at the same time.

He of course could do one of them. But the trick was at the SAME TIME.

He transformed into his vehicle mode and traveled to the city. On the way giving himself a game plan on what to do.

_'Simple. Search the city, find Sophie, keep her hostage riding with me if she first refuses and cut down any bot or human that stand in my path.'_

Megatron liked that plan, it was a jump-start plan but it was simple and easy to remember.

To the city, Maria, Sophie and Fai were taking care of one Supreme while Prime and Prowl were fighting another.

"Prime behind you!" Prowl warned Optimus just in time to dodge Megatron's attacks with his cannon. The oracles went to back the two Autobots up, and that's when Megatron saw Sophie once more. He thought that she miraculously gotten even more beautiful then the last time Megatron say her brilliance. Her golden hair might have changed? Her eyes have changed from icy blue to down right refreshing?

He had no idea.

"Get away from Sophie and my weapons of mass destruction." Megatron coolly stated to the group of Autobots and oracles. Maria gave herself a 'duh' moment and turned and faced Sophie.

"Aww man Sophie. From all the other humans, and Cybertronians for that matter, you got the leader of Decepticons hooked to you. I can't decide whether to be proud or still have my jaw the millions of stories below us floor." Maria told Sophie but she had her eyes on Megatron. How did he find her? The dark figure that haunted her dreams from time to time, ever since she got out from Omega and back to Earth. She tried to take her mind away from the thoughts, it wouldn't make sense or work if they had stayed together.

But there she was, still staying there frozen. She was not afraid of what grabbed her attention, but entranced.

Prime and Megatron were battling and that stopped her stillness. Prime was able to tell Jazz, Prowl, Maria and Fai to slow down the Supreme clones while he and Sophie dealt with Megatron. While they left, Prime and the Decepticon leader were in a clash.

"You're a persistent little Autobot." Megatron stated but they were soon separated when a blast of white hit Megatron. Not too hard, but enough to get his pushed aside.

"His name is Optimus Prime, and leave him alone." Sophie bravely told Megatron and after he growled his optics softened slightly to Sophie.

"Ahh, Sophie. Lovely to meet you once more." Megatron smooth talked right to Sophie but she glared at him, staying her ground...

Well, air. In Sophie's pause Megatron tried to grab a hold of her.

City streets:

Maria and Prowl were fighting the two clones from the air while Fai and Jazz were on the ground attacking to the legs.

But both even for the cyber ninjas and oracles wasn't enough.

"Prime, it's a bad scene down here. These jacked up robo's are still firing with all cylinders." Jazz called to Prime with him comm-link.

"The only thing that can protect the city from those clones is the power of the Allspark. But its scattered everywhere." Prime said as he fired a bolt of lightning to Megatron, seeing if it would give Sophie the edge of the battle. Megatron kept his hold of having the upper hand of the fight. But in one move of swiftness, he had Sophie in his clutches once more.

"Then perhaps Jazz and I can use out processor over matter technique to bring all the Allspark fragments here together." Prowl gasped when he got the idea right when Prime was talking about it.

"You really think you can do that?"

"With my help of course." Maria quipped when she was beside Prowl. Maria nodded to him that this was a good idea.

"But with the Allspark fully together, won't you be affected by it?" Prowl said to Maria.

"I'll be fine, I will tell you if it's too much and someone needs to guard you guys when you two will be in the Twilight zone." Maria jabbed at him.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really, no." Maria smirked as she followed Prowl and Jazz to the top of Sumdac Tower. Fai didn't follow the three but went to help Prime get Sophie back. Right when she got there, the Lugnut Supreame's weren't working.

"Lugnut! Attack! Your glorious leader commands you!" Megatron shouted to the clones but what he heard was the sound of something transforming and the Supreme's turned to face Megatron, Prime and Sophie.

They had Starscream's faceplates.

"Greetings Megatron. As you can see, I decided to give your ultimate weapon a little upgrade. Equipping them with a self destruct mechanism that will destroy you once and for all! And any unfortunate human or Autobot in a one hundred mile radius." Prime's optics went wide at Starscream's plan all along. Fai then turned to face Megatron, narrowing her eyes.

"This is going to be unpleasant." Fai groaned, with great speed she was heading towards Megatron in her large, black spirit form. She went straight through Megatron like a ghost, coming from his back Fai freed Sophie while carrying her out.

"Don't ever do that again." Megatron couldn't decide to feel angry, repulsed or spooked. He then charged to Prime and started attacking him.

Maria's POV:

"This is NO time for the force field to fail!" I heard the professor shout as Prowl, Jazz and I just made it to the tower.

"Does this building have a bomb shelter?" Prowl hastily asked Issac and he said yes.

"Good. We need you to get yourself and everyone in the tower in that shelter. Compact as many as you can in there." I told Issac. If there were people that couldn't fit, then they should go to what ever nearest bomb shelter and subways they could get to in time. Just so long as they stayed off the streets.

Sumdac then saw the two Lugnut Supreame's coming closer and he went off. When Prowl and Jazz got to do their work, I thought I might as well be more use and sat with them doing the same thing.

Even though I didn't have a clue on what I was doing, I tried to think about any Allspark fragment that was out there. Pulling it closer to us, making the Allspark whole.

It was worth a shot.

I was able to open my eyes to see the process. It started small but it was working to gain its size.

Then I saw something, not the Supreame's, something far smaller coming to us. It was Screamer.

I got off my butt and ready to defend the two bots. But he stopped when the middle of his forehead was glowing blue, I raised my eyebrow but he was shouting in pain. Of course, he had a fragment in him so it was being pulled from him. That would mean he's going to die in a short while.

I had to do something. He may be a Decepticon, he may have tried to kidnap me, then succeeding, tortured me, crushed my bones, cut my skin to ribbons, try to get in my pants and say insults by the great load. But something told me that someone had to be there with him when he was going to go. This was my humanity speaking.

It surprised me that it was still kicking in there.

"For Christ sake." I threw my arms in the air when Starscream's fragment was out of him and he was falling. I flew as fast as I could to see him face to face.

"You came to see me... why?" Screamer was just drifting, the drop was surely going to kill him. I still followed him while we were both free falling.

"Because no one, human to Cybertronian; Autobot or Decepticon, should die alone." I tried to comfort him the best I could. I leaned over to him, still in mid-air and kissed him. His mind as if it could exploded with feelings, did it mean that much for him? Why would it?

Then I felt his spark slowing down, it was almost time. I felt his pain of trying to stay awake, he didn't realise he had to let go. Okay, so I guess I have to do something about that.

'I know it hurts. I'll make the drop painless for you. Shhh, don't fight Screamer. It will all be over soon.' I told his mind. While I was in there I saw in his processor.

Not at all what I saw last time I was in there.

I had a peek into from a Decepticons point of view, all the brave heroics he had done. He was defiantly no wimp, he could take a mean swing. What he sacrificed and gave for the Decepticons. He lived a proud and full life in that angle of vision.

Also I saw what he thought about me, beside the obvious tainted lust that covered it. It was actually pretty sweet. I'll bet if he wasn't a constant jerk, he would be something better, he had the promise.

But not in this life.

I let him drop on his own as I caught myself in the air while I looked over his grey, lifeless body.

Goodbye Screamer, you had a good run.

Normal POV:

Maria then looked ahead to see the real Omega Supreme coming from the sky. He had beaten one of the Lugnut Supreame's but the other one got a few hits to Omega. While wreaking a lot of the buildings near them.

"They're making a real mess." Maria over looked everything but her heart skipped a beat and her blood ran cold. She has seen this before.

"Prowl... NO." Maria breathed as she flew to the top of Sumdac Tower.

Maria's POV:

I remember every single god forsaken detail from my vision, this was a nightmare. I had to stop Prowl from killing himself. I had to.

When I got there, Jazz and Prowl hadn't moved from their spots, but behind me was the one Lugnut Supreme and it was flashing red, showing that it was going to detonate soon. I looked at the Allspark missing a few pieces, since I had gotten on the rooftop, I felt not weaker but humanly ordinary. Could it be that the Allspark turns Sophie, Fai and I normal and then kills us?

"We're going to need more spark to shield the city from that blast." Jazz said but I was still looking at the Allspark. Was it talking to me? I heard something call my name.

"Can't. Pull in... anymore fragments... only, one way." Prowl said in great difficulty.

No, please. Prowl don't do this.

He lifted himself near the Allspark while Jazz tried to tell them there was another way it could happen. All I could hear were words that were telling me another thing. My heart was pounding so hard, I was having the most vicious panic attack. And man did it hurt.

But do you know what the strangest thing was? All throughout this time, I heard a song play in my mind. Don't ask why "Let me sign" by Robert Pattison was that song, it was a moment of weakness I guess.

_Lyrics:_  
_Woah, ohhh, woah-oh_  
_She's sanding by, a broken tree_  
_Her hands are all twisted, she's pointing at me_  
_I was damned by the light coming, out of her eyes_  
_As she, spoke with a voice that, disrupted the sky_  
_She said walk on over yeah, to the bit of shade_  
_I will wrap you in my arms, and you'll know you've been saved_  
_Let me sign_

Maria's POV:

_'Take heart Grey Oracle, trust your instincts. You still have a responsibility to finish your transformation. When the time comes to save the most you have ever saved. You will know what to do. Trust in your sisters.'_ the voice was telling me.

I knew what I had to do.

I didn't want to have to do this.

I love you so much Prowl. Please forgive me one day.

Normal POV:

"Jazz. When Prowl gets down, hold him down so I can do what I have to do." Maria yelled at him. She stretched out her hand to Prowl, Maria got control of his body and smacked him on the ground. Jazz suddenly knew what she was going to do, he thought she was insane thinking of such a thing.

"What are you doing?!"

"My job." Maria told him, she was running out of time so she threw him to the wall and pinned him there, the same as Prowl. Maria tuned out Prowl and Jazz's yells at her as she walked closer to the Allspark. It was defiantly talking to her.

She was completely under the Allspark when her eyes turned a glowing blue like the Allspark. The last thing she saw was a small beam of light that went right through her. She gave a soft sigh like the pain meant nothing to her. Her body levitated to the Allspark, reaching it her body was being engulfed by it and the Allspark formed into a casing that resembled Maria.

Then Maria shone so brightly, everything Jazz and Prowl saw was turned white. The only thing they heard was Maria's scream.

Fai and Sophie felt something too, a huge disturbance. They looked at each other, they shared the same sad faces having a good guess what would have caused it. They felt like something had died within them.

To Megatron and Prime's battle, they were fighting right next to the Supreme that was going to explode. They were going inside the field that was going to protect everyone from the blast.

From the top of Sumdac Tower, the light faded. When Prowl and Jazz got their sight returned. Next to the dull crystal pieces that were falling, Maria was falling gently down to the ground. Prowl caught her just in time but she wasn't moving, not even breathing. He checked her heart and wasn't it wasn't beating. He felt like his wasn't either.

"Why would you do that!" Prowl almost shouted to the woman in his arms.

"Because I love you too much... to see you go." Maria croaked to Prowl. There was silence and Maria beside coughing up some blood gave a scoff that represented laughter.

"How do you answer after that? What, some lady tells you before she dies that she loves you. What do you come back with after that?" Maria was oddly enough laughing the best of her abilities.

"This." Prowl said before he kissed Maria. It was a soft and beautiful kiss, the most perfect Prowl had ever had.

When he broke it off, he looked at Maria. Her body had gone limp and lighter. Her eyes had never shown this colour of the dullest grey anyone had ever seen and she was cold as ice.

The Supreme was about to explode but Megatron and Optimus were still in the force field. But right before it did, Prime felt something grab from behind him, pulling him out of the blast. He looked to see the soft, long, fog like strands of black organic hair hug on to him. The ivory arms that pulled him away just in time. He blacked out after that.

The ball turned from red to white, from grey to a cloud of smoke. Prime woke up battered pretty good, he tried to get himself up and he did successfully without hurting anything.

"Prime! We did it! The force field worked!" Ratchet was shouting over to Optimus with Bulkhead, Sari, Arcee and Bumblebee running from behind. Fai and Sophie came after that, they floated to the ground.

"The Starscream/ Lugnut Supreame's are history. And every one's okay!" Bee spoke too soon when Jazz and Prowl walked very solemnly, Prowl had something in his arms.

"Not. Everybody." Jazz talked for Prowl. The two ninja bots went right to the group. The Autobots could see that Prowl was holding on to Maria.

"Maria." Sari spoke up, but she didn't answer.

"She gave her life to the Allspark so the force field could work." Jazz was Prowl's voice for the moment. He was holding back tears that naturally wouldn't come.

"No, Mar-" Prime progressed to Prowl but was too late for him to finish his sentence. He was shot by a purple beam that belonged to Megatron.

"You had interfered with me for the last time Optimus Prime!" Megatron in his barrage of shots, he caused Prowl to drop Maria.

And did that ever get him in a rage.

While Ratchet was getting the Magnus hammer to Prime, a streak of black and gold got to Megatron before Prime could. It smacked him to the concrete with a massive punch to the spark.

Prowl blamed Megatron for this. He blamed him for the Cybertronian war, he blamed him for threatening Maria's life, he blamed him for taking it too. And Prowl was going to take his in return.

But something was holding him further away from the Decepticon leader. Jazz and Ratchet, shaking their helms saying he wasn't worth it. Prowl let Prime take care of it from there.

Sophie, Fai and Sari were watching Maria's body. Fai was holding on to Sari who was crying, Sophie was weeping by herself with her hands to her face. Prowl saw Prime coming back from Omega Supreme, from throwing Megatron into one of the detention levels. Prowl walked slowly to Maria. Words couldn't come close to describe what Prowl was feeling.

He went to his knees in front of Maria, Sophie managed to shut Maria's eyes closed. Prowl thought it was a terrible version of Maria sleeping.

He picked her up, his bottom lip was trembling horribly. He let out a loud shout of trying to show his feelings. It died down in a couple of seconds.

Prowl. The cyber ninja that was the real deal with processor over matter technique, the quiet bot among the group, the one that would only speak unless he had to, the nature loving bot that would frown at Bumblebee when he would waste his time playing video games. Prowl.

Was crying tearless sobs in front of the Autobots. Maria, still in his arms, his fiance if he got the chance to ask her. But she never would.

Maria, was dead.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: *sigh* Well that was such a chapter. See what I mean with that I can't end it from there. Man, would I get in so much trouble.**

***Hazel smiles***

**hazelbite1248: When I saw the actual episode from the series with this, I was extreamly sad. Prowl and Starscream died. It was very hard on my feels. **

***Hazel looks over***

**hazelbite1248: Maria, what do you think?**

***No answer***

**hazelbite1248: Oh right :( It's going to be very quiet around here now. **

***Hazel salutes***

**hazelbite1248: Goodbye Maria, I'm sure am going to miss you. Readers, review if you wish. Question or comment about this chapter. I want to know what you think of it.**

***silence***

**hazelbite1248: I guess it's just me now :( Bye readers.**


	17. Chapter 17: In Memory

Learning to fly again

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: Hi readers, sorry for the long wait. But I decided to indeed put in that extra chapter I was talking about earlier. I guess I'm missing Maria and so here it is, a chapter based on her. I wanted it to be more interesting so these are different people who weren't part of Endgame, their connection to Maria. It may be really sad, so be warned. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

**::COUNTDOWN: 4 CHAPTERS LEFT::**

* * *

Chapter 17: In Memory

**Fanzone**

Today was just one of those busy days for Captain Fanzone. After the fight in Detroit, he and his troops helped out with the rest of the people volunteering to clean up Detroit. It was going to take a while, but it was a good start.

During the actual battle, Fanzone was in the streets helping the people evacuate out of their homes and to safer places. Most of the people's houses weren't there anymore.

But today he was just got into his office. With a cup of hot coffee he made himself to wake him up. For him, he thought robots just couldn't make his cup of joe just right. Either it would be too hot, not enough sugar, too much sugar, it would vary. And nothing in his mind would beat the perfect coffee in his hand that he made by himself without the use of machines. Beside his coffee maker that he preferred to be silent.

So there he was, just sitting down and starting to get through his paper work. That's when he noticed the television in his office playing it's breaking news.

_"Good evening. What you see is the aftermath most of Detroit had to bear witness..."_ The anchor man showed pictures of the rubble in parts of the city.

"Eh, like we didn't know that." Fanzone muttered to himself while sipping on his coffee.

_"But it is not all lost. And we would have Detroit's own Autobots to thank for that. I'm sure everyone in the city is thankful for our heroes. Helping out police and volunteers who are helping cleaning up our wonderful city..."_ Fanzone didn't say anything but continued to sign his papers. Until a video came to the screen.

It must have been a lone camera bot who survived in the area, the bot got a shot of all the Autobots together after they won. But they all had these painful expression to them.

"Huh. I thought that they would, you know. Be a little more happy about it." Fanzone questioned himself and continued to watch the screen. Until he saw what they were so sad about.

The camera bot had just recorded Maria's lifeless body on the rubble ground, around the Autbots and oracles.

_"Although it brings us with heavy hearts that we have lost someone in out city. We give our greatest condolences to the Autobots, and to Maria Romanoff who gave her life to protect us."_ The anchor man said to the screen while showing a picture of Maria on the side of the screen. It was her smiling like she just heard the funniest thing in the world which made her smile more profound. Fanzone hearing this, dropped everything.

"Oh, no. Not Maria." He gasped and made his way to the screen. Indeed the video showed Maria being carried away near the ambulance, paramedics trying to revive her. Then everyone bowed their heads when they knew the truth. Maria wasn't coming back.

Captain Fanzone had to sit down to absorb all this.

He was in shock, he didn't know what to say about this. It was true that he didn't see a lot of Maria ever since Powwel tried to take her to the asylum, so he just assumed that she was doing okay. Then guilt slammed into the cheif of police in a heartbeat.

Fanzone didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to think this was actually happening. He could accept the damage to the city, he could accept that maybe the Autobots weren't as bad as most machines. All of those things were understandable to him. But just to witness the moment that he was having, realising that Maria gave her life to Detroit so it would be safer. It made him breakdown right then and there.

Fanzone wasn't one to have these times of tears, he's had close friends of his lose their lives that were in the police. Though Maria wasn't part of he police force. Fanzone respected Maria's courage to help out anybody who was in need of it. She would lay down everything she valued, put herself out of the equation and risk her life for the safety of others. Fanzone thought that Maria was one of the most selfless people he had ever known. She was kind, smart, level-headed and knew how to defend herself.

Fanzone thought she would have made a great person to join the police if she ever got the chance.

"Maria..." That's all Fanzone could say before he brought himself to turn off the television and leave the room. And leaving the now cold coffee behind.

_If today was your last day_  
_And tomorrow was too late_  
_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_  
_Would you call old friends you never see?_  
_Reminisce old memories_  
_Would you forgive your enemies?_  
_Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?_  
_Swear up and down to God above_  
_That you finally fall in love_  
_If today was your last day_

_Nickelback- If today was your last day_

**Sumdac**

When Issac had just got out of the bomb shelter, his first priority was to find Sari. He needed to know if she was alright.

The professor found Sari with the Autobots in their base. He looked around to see the bots faceplates, he knew that something wasn't right. Just by seeing them, he could tell that even though they saved the city, something must have happened. Then he found Sari.

"Dad." Sari choked out. Sitting on one of the large sofas before she ran into Issac's arms. Because of her organic half of her, tears were flowing from her eyes while she was sobbing on her father's shoulder.

"There, there Sari. It's alright, everything's alright now." He did his best to comfort Sari. Even though he didn't have a clue what the reason was that made Sari cry. Being a father to her for so long, he never liked it when Sari was like this. He could never stand to see Sari cry.

"No, it's not... Dad, M-maria... s-she." Sari was trying to speak while she was still crying. Hiccups were making it harder for her to speak too. Issac then decided to look at the other Autobots in the room. None of them were looking back at the two. It was just Ratchet, Optimus, Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Now the professor was certain that something must have gone wrong.

Jazz and Prowl weren't there. Neither was Maria.

"Please tell me what has happened. What about Maria, where is she?" Issac now had their attention. He could see the pained expression of Ratchet and Prime when they were the only ones that had turned to look at the professor.

"She's gone." Sari whispered, still clinging on to her father's lab coat. Issac's eyes were wide open, hearing the news. Although he didn't quite understand what_ 'gone'_ really meant.

"Sari... What do you mean by gone?" Serious now, he brought Sari's head so that the two could see each other properly. But Sari wouldn't open her eyes. She would shake her head and tears stained her cheeks.

"We needed the Allspark's power to protect the city from the explosion. Maria gave her life to see it through. We're so sorry Professor." Prime told Issac and the surprise on his face was seen by everyone.

"No, it cannot be." The professor couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew Maria, she wouldn't want to die. Not like this.

Issac could remember the first day he met Maria. After seeing her stunt on the bridge, he decided to give her a job in the hope that it would help her. Meeting her when she would come in, clean and go; Issac thought she wasn't the type of person to be unhappy with her life. Just the way she carried herself, she would smile everyday she would come to work, ask Issac how his day was and how Sari was too.

The professor thought Maria was a very kind and caring girl. One person Issac chose to be less deserving to die.

"I will help anyway I can." He finally told the Autobots while he was still hugging Sari. Sumdac thought of Maria like a part of his family, with himself and Sari. That's why it was hurting him so much slowly coming to terms about Maria's death.

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when_

_Nickelback- Someday_

**Jazz**

If it weren't for Jazz, the other Autobots wouldn't have known what Maria had done. Jazz felt that he was disconnected from Prowl, like everyone was. He knew that Prowl was a little more solitary than most bots, but never like this.

He knew Prowl, Jazz knew him more than any of the other Autobots could. They shared a friendship, a bond. Through cyber ninja's, through brothers. That's why it was killing him that Prowl was like this.

Jazz was on his way to Prowl's room that day, he knew that Prowl probably wouldn't answer but he needed to try. News of Maria's fate was still fresh to the team and nobody was able to get through to Prowl. He was in his room ever since it happened, like a ghost.

"Prowler- I mean Prowl? It's me, Jazz." The white ninja bot corrected himself, Jazz didn't want to upset the silent Autobot any further. The room stayed silent, Jazz predicted this would happen. So he decided to act upon his thoughts and proceed closer to Prowl. Who was sitting cross-legged in front of his tree.

"Mind if I sit?" Jazz motioned to the emptiness next to his friend. Still nothing. Jazz just shrugged his shoulders and sat next to Prowl, taking the silence as an acceptance. So Jazz decided to meditate.

Jazz however had a theory of Prowl's condition, it wasn't like the others would understand because it was something only the cyber ninja's were familiar with. Whenever a cyber ninja's emotions were too much for them, like a loss of a close loved one. They would meditate to wash the overflowing emotions away.

In the present case, this was Prowl's way of mourning. Even Jazz was impressed with how deep Prowl was in meditation. Back at Cybrtron, Jazz could remember the more elite of cyber ninja's being unresponsive for lunar cycles because of how deep they were in meditation. If not for the reason this was caused, Jazz would have been proud of Prowl.

"Listen Prowl." Jazz onlined his optics to look at Prowl. "I know you're in there somewhere." Jazz tried to get through to Prowl again. There was a certain point where a person should mourn and move on. Even if it was Maria who was gone. Sari, the Autobots and even Jazz had their time to mourn, then each of them one by one had learned to let go. All expect Prowl, who wouldn't even leave his room let alone talk to anybody.

"We all know what it's like to lose somebot Prowl. She knew everyone else too, she was all of our friends. It was Maria's decision to save you, she knew what she was doing, she knew what she signed up for. If it was the other way, Maria would realise that you wouldn't want to be this way with her. She would want you to stop hurting yourself." Jazz would have might as well been talking to himself. Jazz's optics looked down in disappointment, he then let a heavy sigh and got up from beside Prowl.

"We may have lost Maria Prowl, don't lose yourself too." Jazz finally said before he left the door. Jazz shook his helm in sorrow, it seemed that Prowl wasn't himself anymore. Bumblebee, Ratchet, not even Prime could get through to Prowl. Jazz thought he would be different. He was wrong.

In Prowl's room, one could hear the faintest of sounds. He raised his helm slightly to take a look at the tree.

"I'm sorry." He softly whispered. To his friends but mostly to Maria. For never saving her in time.

_This time, I wonder what it feels like_  
_To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of_  
_But dreams just aren't enough_  
_So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling_  
_The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene_  
_Straight off the silver screen_  
_So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end_  
_Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

_Nickelback- Gotta be sombody_

**Wreak-Gar**

"I am Wreak-Gar! I am a hero!" Wreak-Gar gleefully sang while he was cleaning up a part of the city. Truthfully, the people of Detroit were actually very happy to have Wreak-Gar with them. His help with cleaning a great fraction of the city, it would take weeks to fully clean it up rather without his help it would take months.

So the garbage bot was humming to his honest work when he came across his friends Ratchet and the Autobots across the street. Wreak-Gar waved to them like a mad-man, he wasn't quite used to the waving hand as a human greeting.

"Hello friend Ratchet! Look at all the help I'm doing!" Wreak-Gar then put aside his work and ran to the medic. He was about to tackle him with a hug, except Ratchet put out his hand to stop him. Wreak-Gar never saw Ratchet this sad before, in fact all of them had sad faces on them. Wreak-Gar was curious about this, that's why he stopped himself from giving the hug.

" Is there something I can help with. After all, I am a hero!" He beamed a smile so bright, it was almost blinding.

"Yeah, can you raise the dead?" Bumblebee muttered.

"Knock it off Bumblebee." Bulkhead quickly hushed his yellow friend. Bee then looked away frowning. Okay, now Wreak-Gar was really confused.

"Never mind the kid, he's just blowing off steam." Ratchet motioned to Bumblebee, he and Bulkhead transformed and went off to the streets.

"I can still help." Wreak-Gar stayed positive and grabbed a variety of things from his back of garbage.

"If my friends are sad, maybe they need something to cheer them up. I'll give you a gift." Wreak-Gar presented Ratchet and Optimus with lack of a better term, _junk_. Wreak-Gar was the one bot that represented the term _'one man's trash, is another man's treasure.'_ And he looked proud of the treasures in his servos.

"It's okay Wreak-Gar. We are still getting over the battle, we wanted to thank you for the help you have done." Prime gave a small smile to ensure their garbage covered friend. Wreak-Gar then put his servo to Prime and smiled. This time it as different.

Not like the cute get stupid grins Wreak-Gar would normally have, this one had a clear sense of sympathy and sincerity. The most serious smile he had ever had.

"I heard about what happened to your friend, I really am sorry about it. I never got to see a lot of Maria, but she was a nice human." Prime and Ratchet immediately looked to Wreak-Gar. How he knew about it, the two bots didn't know. Maybe from the media that told the story.

"I may be a hero. But from what I heard, she is the greatest hero I have ever known." Wreak-Gar shot them another smile, then Ratchet cracked one too.

"Thank you, for that." Ratchet told the garbage bot and that caused him to go back to his famous adorable grins. Wreak-Gar then said his farewell's to Ratchet and Optimus and walked back to his place where he was cleaning off the rubble.

When the two Autobots left, Wreak-Gar was alone to happily finish that side of the street. He felt even better about the day since he helped better his friends day too.

_Nobody wants to go it on their own_  
_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_  
_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_  
_Nobody wants to be the last one there_  
_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_  
_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_Nickelback- Gotta be somebody_

**HeadMaster**

News of what happened trickled its way to Detroit's prisons. Slowly but surely, everyone in said prison knew about the Autobots fighting against the Decpeticons.

Henry Masterson was spending his day the same way he has ever since he got inside the jail. Mumbling to himself, tinkering away with a small device he smuggled and hid in his cell. He heard stories about what happened outside but he wanted to know the details. If he planned on busting out, he needed to know if it was safe to get out.

"Lamo piece of junk. Give me a solid and work." Henry growled at the unresponsive piece of machinery. It was supposed to get a signal from radio waves and with only audio, tell the news, music, anything. Masterson picked up this antique from a while back but hadn't ha a use of it until now. It was apparently called a _'radio'_.

"If this old thing is more trouble then it's worth, I'm gunna-" Henry stopped himself when he was picking up something from his little radio. Maybe it would work to his advantage.

"Come on baby. Work for daddy Masterson." He pleaded to the little piece of technology. With a little more adjustments, Masterson was able to listen to what the radio was saying.

_"This is Detroit's radio broadcasting..."_ Henry listened closely and put the little radio near his ear.

"Total noob, get to the juicy details." He narrowed his eyes and stay quiet for the radio in his hands.

_"From the aftermath of the attack, there were over thirty people injured and one death was reported..."_ Henry's attention spiked at these words almost instantly.

"Ooh, someone got iced. Come on, tell me who." Masterson was shaking the little radio in his grasp like it was a person who wouldn't say. He then quieted down so that he could hear more of what the device had to say.

_"The one reported death was one of the Autobots own, and of Detroits. Maria Romanoff died during the battle of unknown reasons..."_ Henry widened his eyes and slowly turned off the radio. Wracking his brain, he made sure that if he heard the name right. Maria, he remembered that name.

"Oh man, that's cold. Such a waste of a good babe." Henry shook his head in disappointment. He may have only gotten glares and knees to the jaw, but he still had a small thing for her. And indeed felt sad about hearing of her death.

_Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise._  
_I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes._  
_Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize_  
_I'm not perfect but I keep trying cause that's what I said I would do from the start._  
_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave. Was it something I said or just my personality?_

_Hedley- Perfect_

**Powwel**

Porter C. Powwel had just made it to his own building. His was the ower of his own industry after all. He didn't like to think about Sumdac firing him and pushed to more positive things. He and Masterson went their separate ways and not even a week later, Powwel heard in the news that the Head Master got arrested, again.

Powwel finally made it to his office, it wasn't as great as the office of Issac Sumdac but Powwel was still satisfied with it. He didn't have enough time to actually sit down when he got a call.

"Yes?" Powwel answered with a certain edge to his tone.

"Sir you have a package." One of his interns told him on the other line.

"Just put it aside for me, I'll see it later. I have important meetings today." He then complained.

"I think you would want to see this now, it's about Maria." Powwel heard this and looked aside to think about it. He thought to himself on what would she want. Powwel guessed that Maria would never want anything to do with him considering he tried to frame her. Still he was curious on to what Maria wanted.

"Send her in." Powwel finally answered and he kept his back to the door. Then he heard the door opened.

"Well I was surprised to see you again Maria, do what do I owe the pleasure to meet you again?" Powwel turned around. He was thrown off that it wasn't Maria, it was one of his interns with something in her hands.

"Mr. Powwel, I think you want to see this." The woman gave Powwel the latest edition of the paper. He skimmed through the pages and something caught his eye.

It was an obituary. Maria's obituary.

"What is this?" He softly demanded the intern while he saw the picture of Maria in the newspaper.

"A number of these were sent to our building. I'll leave you to get ready for your meeting." She explained while she went out the door. Which left Powwel to realising that Maria was the one death from the battle in Detroit.

"Should have seen it coming that those alien robots were going to get her killed." Powwel shook his head and muttered to himself. He then wondered if he could somehow blame or pin it on them for what happened to Maria. He never liked the Autobots, Powwel knew that already. Even though Maria was human and was with the Autobots, he still felt that they needed to be held accountable.

But then, at that moment, a part of him said otherwise. Let them mourn, let them know that it was they're doing.

"Either way, somebody loses." Powwel finally said and looked at the large window.

_I'm not perfect but I keep trying cause that's what I said I would do from the start._  
_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave. Was it something I said or just my, just myself?_  
_Just myself? Myself? Just myself?_  
_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying._

**Oracles**

Fai and Sophie took Maria's body to their cabin for safe keeping. They both knew that if it was kept in the city or even near the Autobots, it would hurt them even more. But that didn't mean that the oracles weren't feeling the same pain.

Fai may have had Blitzwing, but in truth it was just Sophie and Fai left. Those two remained the only people now to protect the Earth. Sophie and Fai's lives changed because of Maria, it was her that showed them the world, get accustomed to their bodies. They both remembered about ten times each when Maria would save their lives and the same for each other.

They were sisters. With her gone, it was unbearable.

"Sophie?" Fai weakly called to her sister. At the time, Sophie and Fai were inside their cottage. They were letting Blitzwing sleep and sat with each other on the couch in said room. Sophie moved her head to look at Fai, the two of them sharing a pained, saddening expression.

"Yes Fai?" Sophie's softly replied.

"Throughout the time we have been together, not once with or without Maria, did we not know what to do. We had a plan, lay out of orders, we always knew what we were doing. I never asked you for guidance and you didn't expect you to do that same with me. But..." Fai's orange eyes were lining with new tears while she was trying to choke them back.

"I don't know what to do anymore Sophie. What are we supposed to do now?" Sophie opened her arms to Fai and the purple-haired oracle leaned into them and sobbed even harder. Now Sophie couldn't contain or control herself and she leaned her head on top of Fai's and cried with her sister.

What Sophie and Fai didn't notice was a shadow casted from the top of the stairs. Blitzwing was hearing the entire thing from up there.

That night, Fai came to lay down with Blitzwing who was waiting on their bed. When she got under the covers Fai snuggled against her love, who was always unnaturally cold. She only assumed that it was because of the transition of Cybertronian, that could withstand colder temperatures than that of a human, to a human himself. Not that he complained, Random would always try to find an excuse to nuzzle with Fai.

"Vai. I know jou have been lying to me." Icy whispered while his chin was rested on Fai's shoulders. She closed her eyes, knowing exactly what he was meaning. Because even though her and the human triple changer loved each other, Fai was keeping her emotions about Maria from Blitzwing. She would always tell him that she was okay, she was fine. Fai didn't want to trouble Blitzwing with what she felt like were _'unimportant'_.

"Jou can't fool me gorgeous." Random chuckled, thinking that if he can make her smile then he can let her open up to him. Even Hothead and Icy thought it was smart, even coming out of Random.

"I can't... it's too hard." Fai's eyes were tightly closed while she sat herself up. She had her back to Blitzwing, who wished that she would turn around. Blitzwing and Fai knew well enough that this wasn't an issue of trust, this was about letting go of bottled emotions. This was the time when Blitzwing, or more precisely Hothead was angry at Maria. Right when he was thinking this, Fai's walls broke and he could see her shoulders heaving.

"Maria shouldn't have done it, she hurt more people zhen she tried to save zhis vay." Hothead voice dropped low in his attempt to dampen his anger. Then Fai turned her whole body and clung on to Blitzwing.

"It hurts. But I don't know where it is, I don't know how to stop it. I can't make it stop, and it hurts so much." Fai explained to the triple changer the big concern. She couldn't entirely describe what was wrong with her, that was the hidden reason why she didn't talk about it.

Blitzwing didn't say anything more. After all, in his point of view, what could he say? The triple changer laid Fai back down and held her close. Fai had stopped crying after a couple of minutes of laying with her love. Blitzwing slowly stroked Fai's cheek to wipe the tears away, this side of Fai was the most interesting to see in Blitzwing's thoughts. This insecurity, he would never do anything to exploit however. More like protect it from others.

"It's going to be okay." Icy calmly told Fai.

"No matter what you do Blitzwing, promise me one thing." Fai started and saw Blitwzing nod his head.

"Don't think that your life is worth risking. I can't let myself think about if I lost you too." Fai spoke in a whisper, Blitzwing had to listen closely to actually hear all of it. And what he heard surprised him. Hothead immediately thought that she was foolish to think that he would leave her. Icy agreed to this in his own way, Random still wanted to kiss her.

"I promise, I won't ever leave you." Icy grabbed Fai's chin to see her eyes.

"Pinky promise." Random then jumped in with his other hand, pointing at Fai with his pinky finger. As childish as this was, Fai couldn't say no and finished the promise. The two of them stayed in arms reach for the rest of the night after that.

_ I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh_  
_I want to hold you high, and steal your pain away_  
_Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you've gone away._  
_You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore._

_Seether ft Amy Lee- Broken_

* * *

**hazelbite1248: In my defence, I regret nothing with this chapter. I think it's one of my more powerful chapters I have done. I would like to hear the readers thoughts about this. About the prequel story I mentioned earlier before Maria was an oracle, if people are really interested on it I can start the process of writing it. Since it's merely in ideas, not on paper, and not typed yet. I'll get to it soon. Until the next time I update this story, bye readers :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Funeral

Learning to fly again

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: Hello readers. These stories since it's after the series are going to be stuff I have made by my own. Please forgive me if they seem a little too small. This chapter was inspired by the movie, 'P.S. I Love You' WHICH I DO NOT OWN. It's a good movie all in all. Sad, but wonderful. And without anything else, here's the chapter.**

* * *

**::COUNTDOWN: 3 CHAPTERS LEFT:**

* * *

Chapter 18: Funeral

It was the saddest solarcycle the Autobots had ever had on Earth, it should have been pouring outside. The weather was supposed to be terrible because they were feeling exactly that.

Today, they were attending Maria's funeral.

Flashback, Fai and Sophie's cabin:

_After the battle with the Decepticons, Fai and Sophie took Maria's body so they could clean it up. But then Blitzwing came bursting through the doors, taking Fai inside, yelling at her saying how worried he was when he saw the explosion from the city._

_Fai just went to her knees crying, man did Blitzwing feel guilty after that._

_"Sorry, I vas just kidding. I didn't mean to make jou sad." Random gushed but Fai wiped her eyes._

_"Vhere is Maria?" Icy asked and that's when Sophie walked in._

_"She's outside."_

_"Vhy von't she come out?" Hothead huffed in his demanding tone. A deadly silence filled the area after that._

_"Because we had to carry her here." Fai squeaked. Blitzwing didn't like the way that was said. He went outside and saw Maria's dead body, he had to sit down to absorb all of this._

_He never expected this to happen. Maria, he knew her longer than Fai and Sophie. She was a tough human that didn't want to give up, and yet there she was. How did this happen?_

_"Vhat, did she just quit? Take zhe easy vay out? Zhis is an outrage! How could she let herself die?!" Hothead got right back up and paced around Fai and Sophie._

_"It was her choice." Sophie said._

_"It vas her choice to be a covard?" Icy venomously asked._

_"Maria isn't a coward, it was her choice to give her life to save us. Starscream planted bombs on three Lugnut Supreame's, we took down two of them but we needed the power of the Allspark to protect the city from the blast. Maria sacrificed herself and that's we are all alive. Maria is anything but a coward." That was the first time that Fai spoke up to Blitzwing that way, it poked a nerve that he called her something like that. She was brave, she was selfless._

_She was gone._

Detroit cemetery:

The Autobots, Fai, Sophie and a couple of other humans like Fanzone, Issac came to Maria's funeral. Even Wreak-Gar and the Elite Guard transwarped themselves to come when they heard the news. Sentinel was choking back his sadness despite the arguments he and Maria had in the past. Funny how when someone's dead, one can only get to remember the good that they have done.

So there Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Sari, Prowl, Jazz, Jetfire, Jetstorm and Sentinel Prime watched Fai and Sophie bring her in.

In the cabin, they cleaned all her scrapes and cuts she got from the battle. They put her in her grey oracle dress but with the multiple flowers that weaved through her brushed, black hair and around her body, she looked peaceful. Sophie and Fai however thought that they should have cremated Maria's body out of her wishes when she was alive. But surprisingly, the Autobots and more certainly Prowl wouldn't have that.

A man who was wearing a black suit helped Fai and Sophie who were wearing the same colour dresses bring Maria in, he stayed rather close to Fai.

"Thank you Blitzwing." Fai whispered to make sure the Autobots didn't hear. Maria stood while everyone looked at her one last time, someone would say their last words one at a time.

"Dang Maria. I remember when you asked me to build that killer recording studio so you could save files of your mad singing. You had quite a talent. I don't know if you knew this but, I also gave Prowl the file of your songs so he could listen to them. Hope your chilling in the Well of Allsparks, you deserve to be there." Jazz said aloud, his normal smile was nowhere to be seen.

"You were a remarkable femme Maria. You went that extra lightyear to make sure everyone was protected, all except yourself." Prime than said his part, he felt a sort of guilty shame that he could do anything to change this.

"I can't count how many times I had to stitch you back together. You had an organic way to get yourself into trouble, and yet you would still be kicking, thirsty for more. I guess not this time." Ratchet was holding back from crying, the Autobots have never seen the med-bot, the old grump by other this distraught.

"You were so much fun to be around. You were like this ball of energon that wouldn't extinguish. You would have time to do anything for anyone, and that way you would always be when you were positive. Primus... I wish you didn't have to do this." Bee couldn't be mad at Maria to go, but there was this unrest in him. He hated the situation that made Maria do it.

"I know you had brothers and sisters when you were human-human once, and you had Sophie and Fai as your oracle sisters. But when I was well, my eight year old self, I saw you as the mother figure I never had. You were warm, kind, loving and would help me out with whatever. You were there when my dad was missing, you were there when I didn't know who I was, and you were there to save me and the city when I changed. Then I saw you as a sister, that bond was even closer." Sari did have tears in her eyes as she clung on to Bumblebee.

After that, Fai and Sophie picked Maria up and put her in her own crypt that the Autobots made themselves. It didn't stand out greatly, but it had some Cybertronian technology with the old stone. Inside, they put her leather jacket, her guitar and a picture of her with a smile. Sophie and Fai closed the stone coffin and after the crypt doors.

While everyone left bit by bit, Prowl was the last one to leave. He didn't say a word for the entire funeral. He barely talked to anyone ever since the battle. Prowl was beyond the point of words and emotions, so there he was. On his knees in front of Maria's crypt.

Letting his grief eat his spark alive.

Three months later:

Prime, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Sari were coming back from Cybertron to Earth. They still had Megatron captive after Maria's funeral so they had to take him into custody.

They didn't let Sentinel take the Decepticons.

Flashback:

_"After what they did to Maria, they should go to Cybertron this instant and get the justice he deserves. My ship is faster, you guys don't even have to leave." Sentinel was playing all his cards. He didn't want Optimus and his group to suffer if they had to leave Maria just to bring Decepticon scum to Cybertron._

_"I appreciate the offer Sentinel, but we have to do this." Prime told him._

_"Primus these organics! What do they have against living?! She should have waited, a solution would have popped itself out. Why didn't she wait?!" Sentinel shouted in his anger. He felt that Maria almost abandoned the Autobots. Prime then explained that they don't even know why she did it. Prowl and Jazz were the bots that were there, Jazz would tell his point of view but Prowl kept it shut._

End Flashback:

And there they were now, they had made it to Earth. The other reason why they returned was that Prowl stayed behind, he said he would stay and keep a watch of the city.

Everyone knew that Prowl just didn't want to leave Maria. No one had it in their spark to make him leave.

Prowl's POV:

I felt nothing. Three lunar cycles have passed and my spark is still hurting so much. It would sometimes go to the point that I had stop meditation and hold on to my spark, I couldn't breathe, the pain was unbearable.

It was like I was the one that had a beam go right through me. My spark was like a gaping hole, that's why I had to check if it was all in my processor or it there was any wound on my chest plate.

Then I would think of Maria.

I miss her so much.

Autobot base:

The Autobots had found Prowl in Maria's room, the exact place he was in since they left to Cybertron. While they were gone, everything in Detroit crime was dead quiet. No criminal dared to try anything ever since the battle that hit the city. That made Prowl's time a little easier.

He didn't spend the entire time in Maria's room. He would drive around Detroit to Maria's crypt and pay her a visit, it didn't feel right when she wouldn't answer. He couldn't stop seeing her, he couldn't just forget about her. Prowl's beloved Maria, it was spark breaking.

The Autobots figured Prowl had to get out of the base and do something for himself. The perfect opportunity rose when the Autobot's found out today was his Construction day, his birthday.

The Autobots got everything ready in the main room before they called a fake emergency and all the Autobots had to meet in the main room immediately. The only bot who didn't know was Prowl.

"Happy Construction day!" Sari, Bulkhead, Bee and Jazz shouted. Prowl just blinked in surprise. He had forgotten his own birthday. Maria had told him when she was alive that she was going to give him as she put it a, _'fan-damn-tastic'_ construction day.

Prowl just went along with the bots plans for him.

"Maria would have wanted to be here." Prowl trembled but Ratchet and Prime went to the ninja bot.

"We know. She'd want you to have a good time today." Prime told Prowl, he nodded his helm but Fai came out with Sophie.

"Something has been delivered for you guys." Fai was holding a large box with her. She put it down in front of everyone. There was a slight hesitation before Sari opened it. There was a hologram/ camera device and a piece of paper, Sari's eyes went wide when she read the page.

"Prowl..." Sari gasped and he handed the page to Prowl.

_Happy Construction Day Prowl._  
_Love, Maria_

Prowl read it three times if he had seen it right. He then narrowed his optics to Fai and Sophie.

"This isn't funny Fai, did you and Sophie do this?" Prowl glared at the two but they shook their heads.

"No. We saw it outside your base when we were coming in." Sophie answered, she looked at the device. It had one message stored in.

"Tell me the truth. Did you do this?"

"No, we didn't" Fai stated. Prowl then recognized the device, it was the one that he planted to Maria's recording studio to see her sing. What was it doing here? He then pressed the button to present whatever was saved on it.

The hologram image was opened and a figure showed itself in front of Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Sari, Fai, Sophie, Prime and Prowl.

Maria was the hologram.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: Well how about that X) I guess that's the big plot twist so far. I wonder what that little message is? Toon in next chapter to find out X) Until then, bye**


	19. Chapter 19: A second chance

Learning to fly again

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**hzelbite1248: Alright, hello readers and thanks for staying and reading these stories of mine for so long. It's the best feeling i the world that I have gotten such great feedback from writing this stuff. I guess life does that to someone :) And here we are with the next chapter, what has Maria planned in that little message of hers. Hey, she didn't tell me about that, the little nuisance. Let's find out.**

* * *

**::COUNTDOWN: 2 CHAPTERS LEFT::**

* * *

Chapter 19: A second chance

Prowl was so stunned by this, so were the Autobots and the oracles. But they all looked at Prowl to see if he would respond.

The Maria on the hologram was smiling at Prowl's direction.

"Hi Prowl." Her voice was a little distorted, it just sounded metallic like the Autobots so they didn't change it. Prowl moved right in front of the Maria.

"I'm hoping you got this package on your Construction day. Or if you had gotten this message at all, but if you are listening with the rest of the Autobots. Then I must have died. I'm so sorry, I didn't want to do it unless I was sure that my vision had come true."

"What vision?" Bulkhead asked confused but Prowl knew what she was talking about.

"While Ratchet and Fanzone got stuck in the transwarp field, I went to Fai and Sophie's because I felt something big was going on. When I sat down to see if it would come to me, I was having my vision. I saw Detroit in ruins, on top of Sumdac Tower I saw a kind of blue sun just above Prowl and Jazz." Maria scoffed in the hologram.

"Something was threatening to destroy Detroit and I saw Prowl give his spark to save everyone... When Jazz carried Prowl to the rest of the bots, Megatron came and... I lost control. The vision went on for months, for months I lived with Prowl's death." Prime and the rest widened their optics on how precise her premonition was.

"How did she know that?" Prowl whispered in shock. When he was pulling the Allspark together, he was going to give his own spark to save everyone. He knew that Maria would want to change that. Looks like given the opportunity, she did.

"So I promised myself that if I was given another chance, I would change that. My last resort was switching places with Prowl... If I have done this then I am so sorry." Maria cracked a smile that had tears in her eyes.

"This is the first hologram video thingy that I have made. If Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Sari, Sophie, Fai, Jazz and Prowl are here then I have given you each a chip to put in this device that I have made a message for each of you. And Prowl, I'm speaking directly to you." Maria started and all the Autobots and oracles looked at Prowl to see how he would react.

"I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened to me, I loved you and that's why I wanted you to live. Given my human life span, I technically was supposed to die hundreds of years ago. That doesn't mean I didn't like seeing you everyday and desperately trying to make you smile. I want you to know that where ever I am now, I'm missing you. Happy birthday." Maria ended and her image pixelled away.

One week later:

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Prime, and Jazz found their messages easily in a couple of days. What Maria said to each bot was directed to them, she told them the greatness she saw in them. Jokes here and there but very spark warming. It was like a final goodbye.

Then today, Sari came jolting out of her room yelling she found hers, she placed it in and Maria came again.

"Hi Sari. God, sometimes I can still see the eight year old girl in you if I looked at you hard enough. Mostly when you are playing video games with Bee and yelling at someone to keep the peace. But then I see how much you have grown up and in the future become a remarkable woman the world and Cybertron will be reckoned with. " Maria smiled. Bee and Bulkhead saw the one way conversation and got Ratchet, Prime, Jazz, Sophie and Fai in the main room.

"One of the many regrets that I left with, besides if I known that my last meal was going to be a salad, I would have switched it to a huge platter of poutine... I regret that I might not see you grow up. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do, and I have done a lot. Live a happy life Sari, that's all I ask of you." And that was the end of Maria's message while Sari wiped her tears. Bee picked her up and they went to the city to get Sari's spirits raised again.

But Fai followed Prowl into Maria's room. She saw how Prowl carried himself everyday since Maria's death, and now this. Fai has had her share of death, for Earth and Cybertron. But Prowl was killing himself keeping Maria so close to him. He needed to let go for his own safety.

"We need to talk." Fai said as she let herself in the room like it was her's.

"Do you think I'm going to let you wither away in your misery thinking about her? I know it's not easy to lose someone, but you need to know when it's time to let them go." Prowl turned his entire body to face Fai. Was she seriously giving him a lecture about dealing with a loss? Prowl didn't think Fai had the audacity to do it before.

"Maria was the kindest, selfless human I have ever met. She did so much for us and all she got in return was her life ending. She wasn't suppose to be offline." Prowl defended himself.

"But she did, and it was awful. But her death is a part of yours and our life now. And you have to accept that."

"You think I'm not trying to see that?"

"No, I don't. When Maria left Sophie and I to have her family, I had Sophie and myself to support." Fai snapped.

"Well forgive me if I can't tell Maria that now." Prowl's tone was growing hostile.

"That's not how I meant it and you know it! Maria abandoning us was just as devastating. So I had to see life without her and got on with it."

"But Maria died. She was taken. Maria didn't want to go if she had a better choice, she didn't want to leave." Prowl sternly told Fai, she took a blow from what he said and her eyes softened.

"Yes, she wanted to leave us. And do you think it's any easier to be abandoned by choice. Sophie and I have now dealt with both of them taking her." Fai then stormed out of room and teleported herself to the cabin.

She went to Blitzwing. He was the only thing now that was keeping her alive. It nearly ruined him that he had to see Fai in tears when she went to bed, he did his best to get her better and most of the time it would. Blitzwing knew Fai depended on him with her life, nothing would make him leave her now.

The next day:

Prowl thought about what Fai said for a little while. He stayed in Maria's room for some time after. He walked and something caught his optic, it was a glimmer in the light that came from her bed pillow. How did he not notice this before? He picked it up carefully, it was a chip for the hologram. Prowl didn't remember Maria saying something about another. Was this one for someone else? Or was it for him? She could have guessed that Prowl would spent his time here if he mourned that much.

Prowl couldn't take it, he had to know what this one was about.

He zoomed over to the hologram device that had found a home in the main room and pushed the chip in. Everyone else stoped what they were doing and came to Prowl, curious on what he was doing. Maria had shown up once more.

"Hopefully this message had been found and someone is reading it. I put it in my room if someone was in it because you guys are taking my death pretty hard. I don't like it that you guys are in this pain, but if I am gone then if the city is saved then I did the right thing. But if you are reading this message, then you guys could give me both. Living and saving everyone." They didn't understand what she was saying, why did she have to be so cryptic?

"If you guys didn't get that, what I'm saying is you guys can bring me back." Everyone's eyes and optics widened in the shock of the news. Could they do it?

"Important information. I don't know exactly if my body will accept the resurrection or if you guys are going to go along with this. That's why I made these messages, to give you both sides of what I think about this. I won't make you do either one, that wouldn't be fair. Sophie and Fai, I trust you would know what to do. " Maria's face then grew serious.

"But no one, and I mean no one, is going to anything about the subject until Prowl gives the okay or not. It's his decision. Nobody is to sway him to a yes or no, it's all on him. I'm sorry for the pressure of it Prowl, I just want to know that whatever happens to me it's going to be from a person that I trust and love. Until we meet again, and if not..." Maria stopped and looked deeply into the camera and Prowl moved a bit so that she could look directly at him. One couldn't describe the words that Prowl was feeling that moment when Maria, or a part of her was looking at him.

"Goodbye Prowl. I will always love you." Maria stood there for a few seconds looking at the blank space until her form disappeared.

The Autobots couldn't help but look at Prowl is he was going to choose this choice my impulse. But he didn't move, Prowl just stayed there. Seething.

One day later:

It surprised everyone that he was taking this long to decide. He had a life, Maria's life in the palm of his servos. But in his processor, he was torn on why Maria made this hard decision for him and why would she put her life for someone. He couldn't hate her because he loved her, but he could love her because he tried to hate her. It was ripping him apart.

Until Fai came bursting in there with an angered face. Followed by Sophie who was trying to keep Fai back. They had just found out the news.

"You're unbelievable do you know that?" Fai declared.

" Fai, that's enough." Sophie softly pulled Fai's arm, but the Black Oracle threw her arm away from Sophie. Fai was past playing games and being nice.

"I mean for months, you were in Maria's room, wishing she was here again. But now she gives you the choice and you can't accept that?! Maria's dead and you still want to smack heads with her!"

"That is not what this is about." Prowl turned around to see Fai. He didn't like it one bit that she was using Maria as a weapon against him.

"Then what is it?!"

"The fact is she doesn't care that's she's giving her life away. After _everything_, she still thinks she's not important enough to be alive."

"Yeah! Maybe! Maybe that's why she did it!" Fai shouted. While Sophie covered her mouth with her hand, closing her eyes.

"She wants the guarantee that when she comes back, someone is going to love her and take good care for her." Fai then calmed down her temper.

"I did love her." Prowl strained.

"Then why don't you tell her that yourself." Fai said. Prowl took a moment to think and he raced out of the base. Fai shouted to everyone to go to the cemetery. It was finally happening.

Cemetery:

Prowl got there first. When everyone else arrived, Prowl had gently ripped the crypt door open and grabbed her body. It took him a great deal of time to prepare himself for it. Taking a corpse away from its burial ground, Prowl had never thought he would be doing this.

Fai and Sophie came in to examine her, see if there was anything they had missed.

Then Sophie saw it.

She saw on the back of Maria's cold neck, a trailing of a light design. A bright silver that made its way down the nerves of Maria's body.

"Maria Romanoff, you witty piece of clever work." Fai scoffed at the discovery, the Autobots didn't understand.

"She didn't give her life away, she did in a way though. She kept her humanity as an innocence all this time, she turned into a life source and that gave her another life so to speak. We can bring her back. I don't know how we missed this before." Sophie was baffled and rambled on about it.

"It probably needed time to repair itself. But it's been too long... Where do you keep the protoforms?" Fai looked at Prime.

"We kept them on the moon out of our reach for impulsive actions."

"We need to go there. Now." Fai forced.

"What are you going to do?" Ratchet barked.

"Something impulsive." Fai quipped. They didn't have time to argue, so they wen't along with the two sisters. Prowl was going to carry Maria to Sumdac Tower with the rest of the group following while Sophie and Fai got her regular clothing from the plant.

Later:

Sophie told Fai to stay there for Blitzwing, Fai refused and went with everyone anyway. On the moon Fai and Sophie assembled three protoforms but found something in her leather jacket. It was the _'human to cybertronian'_ device.

"Was wondering where that went." Fai examined what the White Oracle had in her hands. They made a pool with the oracle magic and zapped the pool with the ray.

They dressed Maria in her clothing before gently placing her inside. She sank in immediately.

Time passed and a bright light came to the pool. When it was gone there stood a Cybertronain femme.

The biggest difference was her size and skin colour, it had Cybertronian blue for a faceplate and the femme was about the same size as Prowl. Her helm was black and the top half of her body was a dark teal and dark grey, but the Autobot insignia was stapled to the middle of her chest plate. Light grey pockets formed around her waist to look like a belt. For her bottom half it was the same colouring. From human perspective, it was like this femme was wearing a fitting dark teal and grey jumpsuit with black line details on it.

Prowl went to her side, she woke up and opened her optics. They flashed grey before they turned blue like the Autobots.

"Maria" Prowl started. The femme looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Prowl." Maria's now metallic voice answered.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: HEY XD How about that, she lives again!**

**Maria: *dizzy* Woah, did I miss something?**

***Hazel glomps Maria***

**Maria: *smiles* Having a little trouble there?**

**hazelbite1248: *looks at Maria's size* Maybe.**

***Hazel hugs Maria* **

**hazelbite1248: I missed you.**

**Maria: *hugs back* I missed you too. Even if I don't remember the time that's passed. Which brings me back to the main question. What did I miss?**

**hazelbite1248: Oh you know, people mourning over you. Saying nice things here and there.**

**Maria: X| Dang, I wish I was still kicking so I could hear the sappy moments.**

**hazelbite1248: *scoffs* That's not okay.**

**Maria: *waves hand* Oh well, what are you going to do.**

**hazelbite1248: Oh, and the next chapter after this is the last one.**

**Maria: D8 WHAT?! I missed so much!**

**hazelbite1248: Yes you did. **

***Maria twirls around***

**Maria: You know, this body isn't that bad. I look cool being an alien.**

**hazelbite1248: I'd concern myself more on the fact that you're back from the dead.**

**Maria: :P Nah, that's nothing special.**

**hazelbite1248: You're joking.**

**Maria: Serious as a dead person.**

***Hazel stares at Maria***

**Maria: XD You miss me. Don't try to hide it.**

**hazelbite1248: *sighs* No, I can't.**

**Maria: X) Lovely, well I guess we have to say goodbye now. It's awesome to be back readers, I'M ALIVE XD See you all in the next chapter. Bye X)**


	20. Chapter 20: The Rise of Siren

Learning to fly again

disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters except my own. I do not own quotes and moments from other movies and TV shows that this story contains. I do not own any of the songs that are played in this story. Please ask me if you want to use the characters I created.

* * *

**hazelbite1248: *holding a drink* Well... here we are.**

**Maria: *holding a drink* Yep, it's the last one. I think we did pretty good all things considered.**

**hazelbite1248: We did, didn't we. And I am so proud of it too. **

***Maria and Hazel tap their drinks together***

**Maria: Cheers XD**

**hazelbite1248: *nods head* Well. We started this all, so we are going to finish it. **

**Maria: Okay, let's do it X)**

* * *

**::COUNTDOWN: FINAL CHAPTER::**

* * *

**WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS SLIGHT MATURE CONTENT. READERS BE WARNED**

* * *

Chapter 20: The Rise of Siren

It took a while for Maria to get used to her body. She slowly moved her joints until she was standing in front of the Autobots. She locked eyes with them for not even five seconds when they just smothered her in one big hug.

"Okay guys. I can't breathe." Maria felt crushed by the welcome back she got. Bulkhead, who had a hold of everybody in his metal arms decided to set everyone free. Ratchet started to scan Maria's new body, he looked back and saw that there was no traces of Maria's human body anywhere. Ratchet didn't think it was the time to think of that. He needed to know if Maria now accepted the change.

"I don't know how you did it Maria, but you are completely healthy." Ratchet sighed and left Maria's side. Bumblebee, Sari and Bulkhead then stuck out their faceplates to Maria in excitement.

"Yeah Maria, how did you do it?" Bumblebee was the first to speak, Maria shook her helm. And look straight to Prowl.

"I didn't do anything, he did it." Maria walked past the three and in front of Prowl, who by the looks of it was still trying to process that it was really Maria. Then came something that no bot expected Prowl to do. He pulled Maria in for a tight embrace.

"It's okay Prowl, I'm here now." Maria soothed Prowl with her soft, metallic voice that sent shivers down the ninja bot's robot spine.

"I missed you. So much."

"It was all one big sleep for me, I don't know how long I was out for." Maria confessed. The last thing she remembered was giving herself to the Allspark, then falling down to Prowl's servos. That kiss, before everything blurred away when she finally decided to let herself sleep.

Then Maria was out of her thoughts when Prowl's servos got a hold of Maria's helm so that they were optic to optic to each other. Just inches from their lips touching.

"That is the last time I am letting you do anything on your own." Prowl sternly told Maria but she just smirked at his attempt to me the boss of her.

"What, are you going to watch my every move now?" Maria giggled.

"Somebot has to make sure you don't do anything too reckless." Prowl quipped at Maria's playful humour. The gold and black mech admitted to himself gladly that he hadn't come close to smiling like since Maria was gone. She had that way to make him feel whole.

Prowl never felt more complete then to have Maria in his arms again.

The next day:

Prime told everyone that they all had to return to Cybertron, they had gotten word that the Elite Guard and the council wanted to talk to Optimus and his crew in person. Optimus had no choice but to agree, so that meant he, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Prowl, Sari and Maria were going to Cybertron.

And that Maria had to leave Sophie and Fai. They were staying on Earth.

So all the bots went to their cabin and say farewells to everyone, Blitzwing showed from the house and Prowl looked at him.

"Blitzwing? Is that you?" Prowl checked in case, when he nodded Fai clung on to him.

"You won't take him will you? We're happy here, please don't take him away from me." Fai pleaded with the most desperation in her voice. The Autobots contemplated but Maria stood to take everyone's place.

"Take who? We don't see Blitzwing. We see you two and a very nice man who Fai has chosen to love. As long as he doesn't yet himself into huge trouble, we won't look into him." Maria smiled when Fai lunged at her and tried to hug her metal frame. Fai was so much cuter in this size comparison. Sophie joined with Fai to hug Maria.

"Maria. You are the best human I have ever met. Fai and I will never forget you. Sophie told Maria and they smiled at each other. Something in Bulkhead's processor just clicked.

"Hey, shouldn't we tell Sumdac and the others about Maria. Fanzone was also close to Maria." The Autobots all agreed about this but Maria shook her head.

"No. For all they know, Maria Romanoff died in that fight to save Detroit. She died a hero, and the truth will stay buried along with my death." Maria explained to them all. She did strike a good point, if she revealed herself right when she was leaving with the Autobots, that wouldn't be good for anything. So they let the people of Detroit mourn and move on.

But to never forget Maria Romanoff.

On route to Cybertron:

The Autobots wanted Maria to fit in the best she could in Cybertron. So for the entire ride there, she trained with every one of them.

Prowl caught her practicing fighting the air.

"How are you doing?" He came in, Maria looked at him for a little while and continued.

"Well Prime's giving me Cybertron history lectures, Ratchet's helping me understand the anatomy of a Transformer, Bulkhead is actually teaching me some space bridge stuff, Bee's helping out with the robo lingo and you are giving me fight lessons. I'd say I'm doing fantastic." There wasn't a hint of sarcasm in her tone so Prowl smirked and went closer to her.

"Would you show me what you have learned in a sparring match?"

"Alright." Maria shrugged and got into a battle position. Prowl started off going a little easy on her and that would end up Maria getting the upper hand. Until Prowl got the chance and put her on her back. Prowl went to help her up but she used her legs to pin him down and now she was the one on top.

One of the benefits of being non organic that Maria saw was that she couldn't blush. Because where she was now, her and Prowl would have been blushing crazy shades of reds.

Maria abruptly got herself up and help Prowl do the same.

"Meh, it's not like we're married." Maria awkwardly said while she scratched the back of her helm, trying to smile the best she could without looking wierd.

Prowl explained technically they could be right now if she wanted. She was now curious and he stumbled on to it. He tried his best to not stammer but how Cybertronains had gotten courted was to have a bond.

Maria didn't have to be a genius to understand what that meant. Prowl's awkwardness to the subject proved her point even more. They were still in human terms _'dating'_ so Maria dished out her charm and tried to stop the moment from getting stale. She wrapped her arms around him and she could feel Prowl shutter at her simple touch.

"You know what I have been thinking? Since I'm like a whole new person, I was thinking, just putting up the thought, that I'm going to stand out if I keep my human name. I should have a Cybertronain one, I got a few in mind but I wanted your help if mine are no good." Maria suggested. Prowl thought that her idea was valid, she would stand out with an organic name and that would raise a lot of questions.

"What is your favourite?"

"Siren."

"It's perfect. Suites you too." Prowl smirked and then he noticed that he had his arms around Maria's too. His spark was humming on Maria's chestplate and could hear her's humming slower than his. How could she keep calm about this?

But then it happened.

Both hatches of Prowl and Maria's chest plates that had their spark underneath opened. Prowl couldn't help but see her's, it was full of light and energy. It was so beautiful.

Maria looked at his too, she had never actually seen a living spark before. She would hear Sophie and Fai talk a little about it. It was exactly what she pictured it to be, but Prowl's was so pure. It made her think that what does Prowl see in her's.

That second, as if Maria was in a completely different mind set, she grabbed the back of Prowl's neck and they both shared their most intense kiss they have had together. But what the two didn't know that while they continued with their kiss, which was turning more passionate by the second. Their bodies went closer and closer to each other...

...until both of their sparks touched.

Maria's mind, or now processor spiralled into a whirlpool of exploding feelings. Her optics widened in the shock of this new experience. It was nothing she had ever known and it made her whole body drown itself in pleasure. She tried say something but it only came out as a heavy gasp before she passed out.

Prowl's POV:

That didn't just happen.

I felt like my spark was going against what my processor wanted. Yes Maria was beautiful but...

Oh Primus, what have I done? I... and she... we had just officially bond. As sparkmates.

She was new to her body and I had to be a glitch head and go with my, as Maria would put it,_ 'gut feeling'_. I had these feelings for her when she was an organic, so why couldn't I stop myself now? It just happened so fast.

I don't think I could ever forgive myself.

When I awoke from what happened and saw Maria in her stasis nap, she was so stunning. How in Spark could she look so enchanting by just doing nothing? Yes, her Cybertronian name did suit her all too well.

Scrap, she's waking!

I had to think of something fast. I could say that she went into a stasis nap out of exhaustion, it would work since she was training. Or that- well what if she remembers everything? What am I going to say then? What could I possibly say after that?

She stirred, her metallic voice groaning to tell her to get up. She shot her optics open and looked at me. I just knew I was going to get in trouble for this. From Primus or Maria, I just couldn't tell which one was worst.

"Whoa. What just happened?" She shook her helm to get the shock and distortion out of her. I had to be honest to her and myself. This was going to hurt after.

"Maria. You understand how when you were organic, how they would... bond." I coughed trying to put what I just did to her as gentle as possible.

"Yeah. Birds do it, bee's do it that kind of stuff. Last thing I remember was kind of what I would feel when-... " Maria had cut herself off when she connected everything together. Oh, scrap she quicker than I thought.

"Is that what happ-... Oh, my, god." Maria gasped and her optics looked to the ground letting the news sink in to her.

She knows. I'm slagged.

But she started laughing. Laughing?!

"Please forgive me Maria. I-I dont' know what came over me, you have every right to be upset with my harsh, barbaric actions." I rambled on but Maria stopped her giggle fit to talk to me. I had no idea why this would have caused her to burst into laughter so much.

"Holy crap, that beats my best night by a long shot." While she was saying this, she laid back down.

She was okay with this? I then helped her get up but she almost fell back down so had to carry her to her room. She giggled all the way there. It must have been because of the change, just an unbalance with her emotions. I was willing to agree with that explanation.

"I love you, you know that?" She purred nuzzling against my chest plate.

"I do, Siren." I answered as we left the training room. I silently thanked Primus and the Well of Allsparks that it was only her and myself that use the training room.

Some time later:

"You have to try to concentrate." Ratchet barked.

"I am." Maria snapped. She had been having some difficulty transforming into her alt mode. She muscled to transform something but nothing. Of course a Cybertronain was able to scan different vehicles to change their vehicle mode, but they still had a vehicle to transform to if they didn't scan anything. It was most common with young sparkling that whatever they changed to defined them as if they were a flier, a seeker, grounder, two-wheeler and so on.

When Prowl came into the room, she slipped him a smile.

But Bulkhead was helping Sari and Bumblebee with something, Bulkhead accidentally lost his footing and slammed against the wall but some cargo was going to fall on Prowl.

"Prowl, NO!" Maria started to run to save him and that's when everyone heard something they thought they would never hear.

The sound of Maria transforming.

She zoomed past everyone with great speed and grabbed Prowl before the cargo hit him. She screeched to a stop and Prowl saw her vehicle mode.

She was an elegant, slender motorcycle like his alt mode but hers had some details that differed from his. Her dark blue and grey colours and that she was just the motorcycle. No other accessories or weapons on her. Since she turned with nothing of that sort, she was unarmed. But that didn't mean she was harmless.

Maria loudly cheered to herself while she transformed back to her robot form. Her eyes were a little wild with excitement.

"Now, how do I do that again?" She asked after she let out a heavy sigh.

* * *

_**My name is Maria. Life was always a tricky thing with me. I would face it, elude it, even cheat it. Life and Death both.**_

Sophie was saying her goodbyes to Fai and Blitzwing. They were going to stay in Detroit and live together while Sophie would wander the world. She smiled through her white cloak before she left.

**_I met many people and places in the lifetimes I have had. But nothing would compare when I met the Autobots. They took me from my painful world and brought new joy into mine with theirs. With things I have never seen before, things I could only imagine._**

When the Autobot's came back to Cybertron everyone cheered at their return and roared even louder when they saw Omega Supreme transform over their very optics.

When the council met Siren, they assigned Prowl as a cyber ninja master. As much as it pleased Maria and everyone, but that would mean he would have to stay in Cybertron.

Then they assigned Maria as the oracle priestess of Cybertron. She was overjoyed that she could still be with her spark mate. It was official now.

Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Jazz and Sari could return to Earth whenever they pleased. They were given the job to protect Earth. But Prime looped around the council and in case of emergency, Siren and Prowl could come to Earth until the threat was over.

**_I remember promising myself when I was on Earth, hundreds of years ago, that I would remember how to love again. Until now, that broken promise has been freed with my new spark mate. _**

Siren and Prowl looked at the view of were they were living together. It was beautiful but that's not why the liked it. it was because they were together in it that made it blissfully perfect.

Maria talked about how she had somehow stored all Earth's music in her processor. This amazed Prowl but Maria wanted to sing to him.

_Lyrics:_  
_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
_But watching you stand alone?_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_  
_One step closer_  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_  
_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_  
_One step closer_  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_  
_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_  
_One step closer_  
_One step closer_  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_  
_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

**_A lot of things happened in these past days. Things that if I told someone, they would think I was lieing. Even though all of these things have happened to me, I will never regret meeting the Autobots for the first time. When I told myself that it's okay to die, they said that as long as I was fighting for something. _**

**_There was a purpose of me falling that day. _**

**_There was a reason why I had to live to survive what came after._**

**_So I could fix my broken body and start learning to fly again._**

**_My name is Siren, I am the Oracle Priestess of Cybertron. And as long as I am with Prowl, I will never feel alone. _**

* * *

**Songs that were used.**

**Castle on the Cloud- Les Miserables (2012)  
Breathe No More- Evanescence  
Howl- Florence + the Machine  
Romance is- Lights  
The Bird Song- Florence + the Machine  
Little Wonders- Rob Thomas  
Madam Madam- The Outside Track  
Memoria da Noite- Luar na Lubre  
Celtic Carol- Lindsey Stirling  
Haunted- Evanescence  
Come Little Children- cover by katethegreat19  
Fireflies- Owl City  
Crystal- Stevie Nicks  
Sweet Dream- Greg Laswell  
My Love- Sia  
Let Me Sign- Robert Pattinson  
If Today Was Your Last Day- Nickelback  
Someday- Nickelback  
Gotta Be Somebody- Nickelback  
Perfect- Hedley  
Broken- Seether ft Amy Lee  
Thousand Years- Christina Perri**

**hazelbite1248: Well, these were the songs that were used. 'Crystal' was used when Blitzwing and Fai finally got back together, that's just what I thought while that was going on. I do not own these songs.**

**Maria: Okay then X) Well, no use standing around here. I better go.**

**hazelbite1248: O.O What?**

**Maria: Well did you just think that I was just going to be in Transformers Animated? No way missy *smirks* I got some plans of my own. I'm going to travel a bit, see a couple more fandums along the way.**

**hazelbite1248: So that's it, you're just going to wander off?**

**Maria: XD Hey, that's a great name for me. *poses* Maria Romanoff, The Wanderer.**

**hazelbite1248: Well, if you readers have any suggestions on where she could start, you're more than welcome to comment upon it.**

**Maria: Well what are you doing? You can't just stay here.**

**hazelbite1248: I'm not the main hero. I'm not even a character.**

***Maria grabs Hazel* **

**Maria: OH NO! You are coming with me. You need to write about this stuff. You just thought that you had no value to this whole operation? Well, you my friend are sorely, royally, hilariously disappointed. And wrong. Come on, let's see where we end up first. Goodbye readers, we don't know when we'll be back, but we do know we WILL be back. **


End file.
